Fire Emblem : Rébellion
by Le Temmie Gameur
Summary: Sur le continent de Mahiram, tous vivent heureux sous le règne du sage empereur Tarhlaw (prononcé tard-là-eau) jusqu'à un jour où l'empire devient fou et tente de détruire son propre continent. Un groupe de jeunes venus d'un petit village des plaines décident de monter une rébellion pour renverser cet empire corrompu. (En recherche d'idée pour des DLCs, n'hésitait pas à en donner)
1. Prologue

Avant de commencer à raconter les aventures des forces de la rébellion, laissez moi mettre quelques points au clair et vous planter le décor.

 _Plantage de décor et description du monde :_

Nous sommes sur le continent unifié de Mahiram (prononcé Ma-I-rame), nommé d'après le héro qui l'a bâtit à la force de ses bras et son ambition.

Ce continent est depuis toujours dirigé par une longue dynastie d'empereurs.

L'empereur actuel de Mahiram se nomme Tarhlaw (prononcé tard-là-eau), c'est un homme plein d'expérience et de sagesse que tout le monde respecte.

Les terres de Mahiram sont séparées en 6 contrés :

\- Premièrement, tout au sud se trouve les grandes plaines, la demeure de gens simple et modeste, une contré où il fait bon vivre depuis que les bandits ont définitivement quitté la zone.

\- Puis viennent, au nord-est de là, les forêts vierges et épaisses de l'est, un endroit regorgeant d'animaux étranges et insolites ainsi que de nombreuses plantes médicinales. C'est une mine à découvertes pour les scientifiques.

\- A l'Ouest des forêts, se trouve la zone dites «civilisée», c'est là que vous trouverait toute les grandes villes et les bâtiments chics.

\- Encore plus à l'Ouest se trouve les terres arides, un vaste désert où règne une chaleur insupportable et où des corbeaux font leurs réunions. Ces terres sont inhabitées, excepté pour les jeunes mages noir, cavaliers wyverne et combattants en pèlerinage.

\- Au sud, on trouve les imposants monts qui font la fierté de l'empire. C'est le point de rendez-vous préféré des alpinistes et grimpeurs de tout poils. La légende raconte que Mahir, le héro qui bâtit le continent, a levé ces pics à la seule force de ses bras.

\- Et enfin, à l'extrême sud de Mahiram se trouve les terres impériales, un endroit au fin fond des monts, où nul n'a jamais pu accéder par eux-même. C'est là que l'empire se trouve en grande partie et surtout là où l'empereur siège fièrement sur son trône d'acier et d'or.

Sur ses terres existe un héro répondant au nom de Toémer (prononcé to-hè-mère), une véritable légende vivante au sein de l'empire, un guerrier si fort que ses moindres mouvement terrassent aisément ses opposants.

Mais Mahiram porte une autre légende vivante, d'un tout autre type.

Le romancier, chercheur et scientifique de renommée mondiale Nicolayï (prononcé Ni-co-l'ail), un homme dont le savoir dépasse tout et qui a, à lui seul, fait de Mahiram le continent le plus avancé technologiquement et magiquement du monde et à qui on doit l'étude de la magie intérieure, qui a prouvé non seulement l'existence de la magie en chaque être vivant mais aussi les forces en jeu pour les activer, en voici un extrait :

 _«Les études ont prouvé que la magie est une force naturelle terrée en chaque être vivant, c'est d'ailleurs par ce principe que fonctionne la magie domestique._

 _Les recherches ont également prouvé que les différents types de magie marchent de la même manière que les émotions : si un être est plus exposé à un des types, il l'adoptera avec plus d'aisance._

 _Les catégories de magie connues à ce jour sont : l'anima, la magie des éléments, la noire, la magie des ténèbres et la blanche, la magie de la lumière._

 _Ces magies se basent toute sur une force spirituelle leur étant propre :_

 _L'anima repose sur la force de l'ambition et de la volonté de réussir_

 _La blanche se base sur la foi, c'est pour cela que l'on fait passer un test de magie aux nouveaux moines et fidèles._

 _La noire repose sur les émotions négative ou tout du moins, les émotions d'une façon négative : la tristesse d'avoir perdu un proche est considérée comme positive quand la dépression ou la tristesse sans fondement est négative.»._

Les gens de Mahiram croient en majorité en Méjanas (prononcé mais-dja-nace), le dieu qui aurait donné la vie et la force à Mahir mais certaines religions émergentes commence à se faire entendre et l'église traverse une phase de fragilité critique ces derniers temps.

 _Mise au points de certaines choses :_

Ceci est un univers alternatif plus réaliste que le FE moyen.

Par plus réaliste, j'entends :

\- Les dieux, les démons et les dragons (sauf les manaketes) sont des légendes.

\- La magie existe toujours et est utilisée, en majeure partie, pour faire aux mahiriens ce que nous fait la technologie moderne.

-il faut vous mettre en tête que c'est des gens comme vous et moi (mais surtout vous) qui parle ici, donc ne vous choquez pas si vous voyez du langage familier.

Autre précisions : tout les jeux de la série FE sont ici des romans écrits par Nicolayï, donc ne soyez pas surpris si un personnage fait une référence à un jeux FE sans pression.

Je compte publier un chapitre de cette fanfic tout les vendredi mais n'y comptez pas trop non plus, me connaissant, il y a des chances que je sois trop feignant ou «««««occupé»»»»» pour pouvoir le faire dans les temps. Vivra qui verra et pour ceux qui vivrons pas...F.

* * *

 _Mentions légales : les personnage suivants sont des créations d'autre personnes dont j'ai l'autorisation d'utilisation :_

 _Aiden (prononcé aïe- deune) est la propriété de Grendy_

 _Merlin (prononcé Mer-Lin) est la propriété de Nilrem_

 _Dyls (prononcé Die (en anglais)-LS) est la propriété de Moréo_

* * *

Comme tout les jours, les jeunes du village étaient partis au quatre coins de l'endroit :

Atem était entrain de s'entraîner durement, lançant sort après sort sur un mannequin qui semblait avoir connu des jours meilleurs et de violents coups de haches, chose qui ne manquait pas d'impressionner sa mère et époustoufler sa jeune sœur.

La magie anima lui était venu très vite pour son âge et il ne l'avait même pas hérité d'un de ses parents, sa mère étant une grande soigneuse et son père...une longue histoire...

Dyls était parti chercher de quoi ravitailler la mangeoire de son pégase noir dans le petit bois non loin.

Il tenait beaucoup à cet étalon, disant qu'il lui rappelait sa propre personne, sûrement à cause du fait que sa monture est père de nombreux poulains...

Merlin était encore parti chiper discrètement la marchandise des gens du marché en profitant de sa petite taille.

Le banditisme lui avait apparu comme une évidence quand il le découvrit et il est depuis devenu un habile voleur s'entraînant à voler des fruits sur les étales des commerçant mais n'ayant jamais voler par égoïsme.

Grégoire assaillait de flèche un pauvre arbre qui semblait plus hérisson qu'arbre après le barrage qu'on lui avait envoyé.

Il était fier de son talent d'archer, qu'il avait développé seul et il adorait s'en vanter auprès de tout ceux qui était prêts à l'écouter.

Et enfin, Aiden s'entraînait auprès de son père, le légendaire héro mahirien Toémer.

Malgré son jeune âge, Aiden arrivait sans problèmes à porter les haches les plus lourdes sans sourciller, ce qui ne manquait jamais de faire rire son père et d'inquiéter sa mère.

Quand la légende était fatiguée, c'était souvent sa magnifique femme, Béloé, qui venait enseigner l'art de la lame au jeune casse-cou.

Tous étaient heureux pour les cinq amis dans le petit village de Gimaldo, un endroit perdu au fin fond des grandes plaines, jusqu'à ce jour où tout bascula…

 _8 Corot de l'an 984_

Ce jour est un jour en apparence calme et paisible, comme il y en a toujours à Gimaldo.

Assez tôt ce matin là, Toémer et son fils s'entraînaient, faisant voler leurs chevelures respectivement blonde pâle et brune dans l'élan de leurs frappes d'armes.

Une heure durant, les deux compagnons s'échangèrent des attaques amicales et rirent comme des enfants.

Quand brutalement, une ombre apparu et en un instant, la gorge de Toémer fut tranchée nette par une lame luisante.

Le géant s'écrasa au sol en tentant de dire un dernier mot à son fils mais celui ci fut rendu incompréhensible par le bruit qu'il produisit en s'étouffant avec son propre sang avant de succomber de ses blessures.

Instinctivement, Béloé tira sa lame et chargea l'assassin de son mari avec rage.

Elle attaqua avec vitesse et précision, comme à son habitude mais l'assassin esquiva de près la frappe avant d'envoyer un couteau droit dans la gorge de la femme, qui fit tout pour rester en place avant de mourir en tentant de retirer le couteau.

Aiden était pétrifié, là, en un instant, ses parents venaient d'être assassinés par une ombre, un homme sans cœur et sans visage car sous une épaisse capuche brune.

D'une main tremblante à la fois de tristesse, de terreur et de colère, Aiden prit l'épée de sa mère et se rua sur le meurtrier en hurlant :

«Espèce d'enfoiré ! J'vais te trucider!» d'une voix frêle et empli de larmes.

L'assassin soupira :

«Il n'apprennent donc jamais...»

Puis dégaina une fois de plus ses lames quand une flèche le désarma soudainement.

Pris par surprise, l'homme encapuchonné émit un gémissement de surprise en voyant les compagnons d'Aiden arriver.

«Tu l'avait pas vu v'nir, hein ?» dit Grégoire de son ton arrogant habituelle.

«On arrive au bon moment, on dirait.» sortit Dyls d'un ton calme, presque blagueur.

«Nous sommes là, Aiden !» cria Atem d'un air déterminé.

L'assassin fut pris de court par les renforts venant juste d'arriver et cria :

«Les gars, ramenez-vous !»

C'est à ce moment qu'une petite escouade d'une dizaine de soldats arriva pour défaire les jeunes.

«Mer...Merci, les gars...» bafoua Aiden d'une voix gênée avant de saisir son arme et de tailler en pièce un des soldats.

«Bon, il est temps de mettre notre entraînement en pratique, les gars.» s'écria Atem en faisant apparaître une boule de feu dans sa main avant de brûler un soldat qui passait avec.

La troupe de jeunes s'élança dans la bataille et élimina aisément les soldats qui ne s'attendaient pas à tant de force venant de jeunots semblant sortis de nulle part.

L'assassin jura entre ses dents et évacua le champ de bataille en promettant qu'il les tuerait tous un jour ou l'autre et de manière terrible.

La troupe de soldats fut abandonnée puis rapidement décimée par l'équipe.

Après l'épuisante bataille, Aiden et sa compagnie s'étalèrent dans l'herbe, restèrent silencieux quelques minutes avant qu'Aiden ne se relève.

«Je vais devenir quoi, maintenant ? Mes parents sont morts et je n'ai nulle part ou aller...» se plaignit t-il pendant que des larmes perlaient aux bords de ses yeux.

Avant qu'il ne puisse éclater en sanglot, Atem se leva à son tour pour le réconforter :

«Je ne peux que te comprendre… Mais regarde, tu as réussi à repousser des soldats professionnels sans problème, une preuve que tu est un homme fort, Aiden et les hommes forts ne craignent rien au monde» .

Grégoire se leva brutalement à cause de la surprise

«Des...Des soldats professionnels !?» bégaya t-il d'une surprise à peine dissimulée.

«Tu n'as pas remarqué le symbole de l'empire sur leurs vêtements et leurs armures ?» demanda Dyls d'un ton un peu moqueur.

«Pour un archer, t'es vachement bigleux.» termina t-il avec humour.

«C'est l'empire qui a fait ça ?» demanda théoriquement Aiden.

«Oui, c'est bien eux. La question est : pourquoi ? Pourquoi tuer des symboles d'espoir comme Toémer et sa femme…?» se questionna Atem.

«Quelque chose de louche se trame, c'est sûr et certain.» expliqua simplement Merlin.

«Pour l'instant, rentrons chez nous et attendons que le destin continue son cours.» termina Atem.

«Toujours un fidèle croyant des thèses de Nicolayï à propos du déroulement temporel, pas vrai ?» rigola Dyls alors que tout le monde rentrait chez eux, tous la boule au ventre de ce qui s'était passé...

 _ **à suivre…**_

* * *

Désolé si l'histoire de ce chapitre est un peu courte, j'avais toute les explication et le contexte à poser mais le suivant sera un vrai chapitre bien plus long.

En tout cas, j'espère que vous appréciez déjà cette nouvelle histoire, l'histoire de

 _FIRE EMBLEM : RÉBELLION_


	2. Le Commencement d'Une Histoire (Chap1)

_**Le Commencement d'une Histoire**_

Cela fait déjà une semaine que l'assassinat de Toémer a eu lieu, Aiden s'en est plus ou moins remis et la vie a repris son cour à Gimaldo, à l'exception de l'absence de Toémer et sa femme.

Déjà une semaine qu'Aiden est seul et perdu dans une vie sans aucun repères connus, sans ses parents, sans rien excepté ses amis.

Alors que les jeunes compagnons se réunirent sur la grande place, Dyls se posa au beau milieu de groupe, une expression paniquée sur le visage.

«Des...des soldats armés s'approche à grande vitesse du village ! Et c'est pas pour vendre des glaces !» s'écria le chevalier pégase

«Des soldats armés !? Ceux de l'empire ?!» s'étonna Atem, soudainement paniqué

«Ceux-là même» répondit Dyls, en tentant de se calmer

«Qu'il viennent ! Je vais leur faire la peau !» dit Grégoire de son ton supérieur habituel

«Il viennent éliminer les témoins, c'est la seule explication.» répondit Aiden, faisant se taire tout les autres.

Un court blanc se produisit avant qu'Aiden ne reprennent la parole, d'un air à la fois déterminé et épuisé.

«Il n'y pas dix mille solutions, on va les éliminer comme on l'a fait quand père est mort. Soyez prêts, les gars, on va casser de l'impérial.» dit Aiden de son ton commandant qu'il tenait de son père.

Les autres crièrent d'approbation et partirent directement vers le petit chemin à l'entrée du village qui menait au monde extérieur.

Ils étaient partis sans rien dire à personne et savaient qu'ils pourraient y rester mais ils étaient confiants.

Quand il s'approchèrent du groupe, ils virent un pirate en plein duel contre un des soldats et s'en sortant plutôt mal.

Après l'avoir aidé à battre le soldat, le barbare au bandana décida de rejoindre le groupe pour les remercier de l'aider dans la bataille tendue qui approchait .

Il se prénomme Pitabet (prononcé Pi-Ta-bé), c'est un simple homme accro au combat et qui à profiter du passage des soldats pour se passer les nerfs. Il n'est pas vraiment un pirate, c'est juste une apparence. Il est totalement inconscient du danger que ses actions représentent. Ils ne comprend pas la gravité de ses actions en attaquant l'empire.

* * *

 _Pitabet est la propriété intellectuelle de Pitabet, dont j'ai les droits légaux d'utilisation_

* * *

Après avoir recruter le pirate, l'équipe remarqua que l'escouade était entièrement arrivée.

Un homme qui semblait être le capitaine s'avança.

«Sur ordre de la capitaine Nydune (prononcé N-aïe-doune) de la garde de l'empire, nous devons vous éliminer, vous savez trop de choses pour votre propre sécurité, alors au nom de l'empire, de nos allié, ainsi que pour la pai...»

Un éclair traversa l'air et embrocha l'épaule du capitaine, qui cria de douleur et de surprise simultanément.

«Sérieusement ? Le méchant qui fait un long monologue avant d'attaquer les gentils ? C'est tellement cliché.» envoya Atem d'un ton qui feintait le désespoir

«Très bien, vous l'auraient cherché ! Soldats, détruisez les tous !» hurla le commandant, faisant immédiatement se relever les soldats, ennuyés par l'attente.

«Bordel, il était temps !» cria Aiden, mécontenté

La bataille fit rage dans les plaines alors que l'empire et les jeunes se battaient de toute leurs forces, une fois de plus, les soldats ne s'attendaient pas à autant de résistance venant de simples gosses.

Mais les soldats étaient nombreux et eux étaient en sous-nombre.

Voyant que la situation commençait à pencher, Atem et Aiden se regardèrent dans les yeux et dégainèrent tout les deux une arme.

Atem sortit de sa veste un tome à la couverture brun clair avec des roses blanches dont la couleur était passée en fond.

«Je ne pensait pas avoir à t'utiliser si tôt, Yggdrasil (prononcé ig-dra-zil)» dit-t-il distinctement en sortant le livre

Aussitôt qu'il l'ouvrit, une vague d'énergie balaya ses opposants d'un coup dans les hautes herbes hors du chemin.

Quand à Aiden, il dégaina une lame reluisante, incrusté d'un gros diamant prés de la garde en forme de lion, le tout en or pur.

«Mère, cette lame vengera votre honneur !» se dit t-il à lui même en la sortant de son fourreau.

Juste après l'avoir sortit, il trancha de part en part un des soldats, fait qui ne manqua pas de terrifier et faire fuir certains autres.

Voyant que son escouade venait d'être étalée par un groupe de jeunots, le capitaine lâcha un rire nerveux avant de serrer son étreinte sur sa lance et d'avancer,confiant, vers le groupe.

«Aha ! Vous pensez vraiment pouvoir nous battre, nous, les soldats de l'empire, la plus grande force militaire de...»

Grégoire tira une flèche droit dans la gorge déployée du capitaine, le faisant taire avant qu'Aiden ne l'achève d'un coup d'épée traversant.

La bataille était finie pour le petit groupe.

«Quelque chose ne va définitivement pas avec l'empire» fit remarquer Merlin, de sa voix sobre habituelle

«C'est certain, faire tuer Toémer et sa femme puis tenter de réduire les témoins au silence, ça n'a rien à voir avec l'empire que je connais» confirma Atem

«Il n'y a qu'une seule solution...» dit Aiden d'un ton sombre

«La...Laquelle ?» demanda Dyls, craignant la réponse

«L'empire a pété les plombs et quelqu'un doit l'arrêter avant que cela ne se reproduise avec d'autres personnes» lui répondit encore plus sombrement

«Euh...Et qui sont ces "quelqu'un" ?» demanda rhétoriquement Grégoire, s'attendant un peu à la réponse.

«Nous» répondit Aiden

«Aiden, tu est fou ou quoi ? On peut pas combattre l'empire par nous même !» cria Dyls, énervé

«Oui, nous en sommes incapables pour l'instant mais si on continus d'avancer, on croiseras d'autres gens qui partageront nos idées et nous deviendrons plus forts, assez pour renverser l'empire» raconta Aiden

«Ça peut paraître fou, mais il a raison, c'est comme cela que commença la légende du roi-héro Marth ou de l'empereur de Valentia, Alm, et je crois fermement que nous pourrons faire la même choses qu'eux» expliqua calmement Atem

«Cela m'importe peu, j'irais simplement où Aiden ira» dit Merlin

«Je suis ton servant officiel, Atem, je peux pas refuser si tu refuse pas» ria Dyls

«Je suis toujours partant pour un bottage de cul impérial !» railla Grégoire

«Je vous doit bien ça, non?» termina Pitabet

«Alors, c'est décidé, nous partons en croisade contre l'empire !» cria triomphalement Aiden

«Nous partirons demain aux aurores» proposa Atem

Tout le monde acquiesça puis ils rentrèrent chez eux.

Ce jour fut le jour où la rébellion fut crée et avait fait son premier coup en repoussant l'empire du village.

C'est de cette manière que commença l'histoire de la rébellion mahirienne...

* * *

Comme prévu, j'ai du retard sur l'upload. Vraiment désolé mais j'ai eu des...complications qui m'ont empêché d'upload vendredi. Je me rattrape donc maintenant en uploadant ce dimanche. Encore désolé pour la gène et le manque de bonne lecture occasionnés.


	3. Les débuts de la rébellion (Chap2)

_Je ne vous l'ai pas dit avant mais pensez à mettre de la musique d'ambiance pendant la lecture, cela ne la rendra que plus appréciable._

 _Je vous conseille particulièrement l'OST de Echoes, elle est juste divine._

 _Je recommanderait parfois des musiques particulières pour maximiser le drama, pensez à les faire tourner en arrière plan._

* * *

 _ **Les débuts de la rébellion**_

 _10 Corot 984_

Comme ils se l'étaient promis la veille sur le champ de bataille, la petite troupe d'amis de Gimaldo firent leurs valises et partirent du village pour arrêter l'empire, non sans un pincement au cœur en quittant leurs familles pour ne peut-être jamais les revoir.

Ils partirent aux aurores, furent rejoint par Pitabet sur le chemin et firent leurs premiers pas en temps que rebelles.

Après une heure de voyage tranquille, l'équipe tomba sur un garçon aux cheveux cyan qui courait à toute vitesse comme pour fuir un danger immédiat.

Le garçon portait avec lui un arc en bois blanc enroulé dans un tissu bleu ciel et avec deux petites étoiles violettes accrochées dessus.

Durant sa course, il trébucha sur du vent et s'étala lamentablement sur l'herbe encore mouillée des plaines.

Le groupe l'approcha mais il roula et tira sur Atem, cependant la flèche ne fit même pas sourciller le jeune mage, qui affichait un sourire satisfait.

«Une flèche magique ? En voilà une belle création !» remarqua t-il en examinant l'impact lumineux qu'avait laissé le tir sur son vêtement.

«Comment tu a deviné si vite ?!» s'exclama le garçon

«Oh, c'est simple : le Yumi Fujin marche de la même façon et Nicolayï a eu la bonne idée de beaucoup détailler son fonctionnement» expliqua Atem

«Quand j'y pense, vous ressemblez pas à des impériaux.» constata l'archer cyan, ignorant l'explication d'Atem

«Non, nous sommes justement contre l'empire, nous sommes la rébellion !» cria Aiden d'un air fier

«Des rebelles ? Mais vous êtes six...» commenta le jeune garçon

«On...vient de créer le groupe» lui dit Dyls, un peu honteux

«Je peux vous rejoindre, alors ?» demanda l'intéressé

«Avec plaisir !» lui répondit immédiatement Atem

«Au fait, mon nom est Mijoqui (prononcé Mi-jo-qui), je viens de fuir mon village car l'empire l'a rasé sans raisons. Mes parents sont deux grands mage et quand ils ont vu que j'étais plutôt un archer, ils ont enchanté cet arc, qu'on a appelé Ondine.» raconta le garçon

* * *

 _Mijoqui est la propriété intellectuelle de Mijoqui, dont j'ai les droits légaux d'utilisation_

* * *

«Et bien, bienvenue dans la rébellion, Mijoqui !» lui dit chaleureusement le stratège

«Content de pouvoir rejoindre d'autres personnes avec le même but que moi !» répondit le nouveau venu d'un ton fier.

Personne ne l'avait remarqué mais Grégoire regardait cette nouvelle recrue d'un œil mauvais, car il le voyait comme un rival direct dans son but d'être le meilleur de tout les archers.

La troupe fraîchement agrandie continua sa marche jusqu'à apercevoir au loin une meute de bandits s'attaquant à un homme seul armé d'une hache qui semblait ne plus pouvoir tenir longtemps.

Aussitôt, l'équipe s'élança pour soutenir le pauvre homme.

Ils taillèrent leur chemin à travers les bandits jusqu'à atteindre le combattant.

Sans même avoir besoin de parler, en utilisant ce langage propre aux héros, Aiden fit comprendre au combattant qu'il venait en ami et allait l'aider à bouter du bandit.

Les bandits étaient une grande meute unie, ils étaient peu armés et sans entraînement mais avaient l'avantage du nombre et de loin.

Non loin se trouvait un grand rocher cornu faisant de l'ombre sur la plaine, un rocher plégien comme on les appelait ici, et qui servait de refuge temporaire aux gredins en faim d'argent et de richesse.

Il y faisait très sombre mais Atem pouvait distinguer qu'il y avait encore plus de bandits sous le rocher que devant eux, lui faisant craindre le pire.

Entre deux exécutions de bandits, le combattant se présenta à l'équipe.

«Je suis Lucas, la force verte du trio triangle, un groupe de mercenaires imbattables quand ils sont unis. Je suis à la recherche de mes compagnons David et Sophie qui ont étés capturés par ces bandits» leur raconta le jeune hacheur.

«On peut t'aider, mais...à un certain prix...» lui dit Aiden d'un ton mystérieux.

«Quel prix ce sera ? Si vous voulez de l'argent, ces bandits en regorgent !» Lui répondit Lucas.

«Je pense qu'il veut que votre groupe rejoigne le nôtre» supposa Merlin d'un ton blasé.

«Juste ça ? Alors c'est d'accord !» termina le combattant avant de charger un bandit.

«Et l'argent, on peut le garder quand même ?» demanda Dyls du haut de son pégase d'ébène.

La question fit s'élever un long soupir collectif des rebelles.

L'équipe continua de trancher sans fin les bandits quand une figures inhabituelle sortit de l'ombre du rocher plégien, une hache d'acier en main et avec une soif de sang apparente dans les yeux.

«R'muer vous la couenne, bandeu'd'nul ! Y sont même pô une dizaine !» cria t'il aux autres avec un accent qui vrillerait les oreilles de n'importe quelle personne normale.

«C'est leur chef, c'est cette raclure qui a capturé les autres !» expliqua Lucas d'une voix colérique

«On s'en charge, Lucas» lui dit Aiden en montrant le chemin au autres.

«Merlin, passe derrière leur groupe et va prendre leurs trésors, ils en auront bientôt plus besoin» commanda Atem au voleur qui s'exécuta immédiatement.

«Dyls, Aiden, Grégoire, Mijoqui et Lucas, chargez-vous du menu fretin, je prend le chef» ordonna t'il ensuite le stratège, sûr de lui.

«C'est toi le stratège, je te fait confiance, «Mon Seigneur»» lui répondit Dyls en utilisant cette dénomination qui faisait toujours rire Atem.

Atem se sépara donc des autres et fonça sur la petite troupe qui défendait le chef.

«Quequ'tu pense faire avec ton p'tit bouquin à deux écus ?» ria t-il, toujours avec son affreux accent

«Vous massacrer en une poignée de secondes.» répondit simplement le jeune mage d'un ton sobre

Sans même une expression, il souffla le groupe entier d'un coup d'Yggdrasil, laissant le chef stupéfait.

«Que...Qué que c'était qu'ça» s'étrangla le chef

Atem ne daignât même pas lui répondre et sortit d'un fourreau caché sous sa veste une lame de fer possédant un joyau à rétention magique blanc dans sa garde, taillée en forme de têtes de dragons.

«Je t'offre le sang de cet impur, Pender, prend plaisir à dévorer sa vie !» cria t'il avant d'empaler le chef sur la lame.

«C'est pô fini, pouvais me crouaire, mes aut' gars vont...» commença le bandit avant d'être achevé en pleine phrase par un carreau magique de Mijoqui.

«Bandits déroutés, chef !» affirma t-il quand Atem se tourna pour le voir.

Atem jeta le corps du chef et commença à nettoyer Pender avec un petit chiffon.

«Merci de m'avoir aidé à battre ses salopards.» remercia Lucas.

«C'est tout naturel d'aider un compatriote et allié dans ce genre de situation.» lui répondit Aiden.

«Il me semble que l'on a des mercenaires à aller secourir, alors dépêchons nous avant qu'ils ne soit exécutés.» les repris Merlin.

«En effet, allons-y. En avant, mauvaise troupe !» dit Atem en se relevant.

«Une mauvaise troupe qui a quand même bousillé un gros paquet de brigands» fit remarquer Dyls, tout en volant au dessus du groupe.

«T'as pas vu Atem tuer leur chef : « _Je t'offre le sang de cet impur, Pender, prend plaisir à dévorer sa vie !_ », c'était trop classe !» lui dit Mijoqui en imitant la voix d'Atem.

«C'est moi ou Grégoire est vachement silencieux aujourd'hui ?» demanda soudainement Aiden.

«Je suis pas silencieux, j'observe et apprend l'ennemi.» répondit t-il simplement.

«Quel ennemi ? Tout les bandits sont morts !» lui répliqua Pitabet.

«Pas ce genre d'ennemi, un type bien plus dangereux d'ennemi.» lui répondit froidement l'archer d'habitude si vantard et blagueur.

Les autres ne dirent rien d'autre et reprirent leur route vers le quartier général des bandits.

* * *

 _Le chapitre de cette semaine est uploadé 2 jours en avance pour me faire pardonner du précédent, uploadé 2 jours en retard._


	4. Le Repaire des Bandits (Chap 3)

_Pour ton information, Mijoqui, oui, on peut trébucher sur du vent, Sumia et Felicia le font même très souvent malgré elles. Content d'avoir réussi à bien représenter ton unité et surtout content que cela te plaise !_

* * *

 _ **Le Repaire des Bandits**_

«On arrive quand ?» demanda Mijoqui, déjà impatient

«Cela fait précisément 48 secondes que l'on est partis, Mijoqui, il va te falloir attendre encore un peu.» lui expliqua Merlin d'un ton agacé

«Haaaan, c'est nul !» fit Mijoqui d'un air enfantin

«Moins de blabla, à l'arrière ! Vous allez finir avec un gros point de coté si vous discutez sur la route.» leur cria Aiden qui dirigeait la marche vers le repaire des bandits, guidé par Lucas.

Dyls se moquait copieusement du groupe depuis son pégase, volant au dessus de la compagnie avec son lige comme passager.

Tout le monde l'enviait à ce moment là.

Quelques temps passèrent jusqu'à ce qu'une flèche ne fusa de nulle part, rasant le chevalier pégase de très près.

«Des archers ! Dyls, atterris ou tu va y laisser des plumes, sans mauvaise blague.» lui commanda le stratège, faisant immédiatement descendre le cavalier volant.

«Pas besoin de nous dire quoi faire, on sait déjà !» cria Grégoire quand il vit Atem ouvrir la bouche.

Il tapa amicalement le dos de Mijoqui avant de se mettre en position de tir, que ce dernier s'empressa d'imiter.

Les deux tireurs du groupe commencèrent à tirer sur les ombres à peine visibles qui avaient tenté d'abattre leur pégase.

Il abattirent les archers ennemis en une fraction de secondes à peine.

«Waouh, t'es super fort, Grégoire !» s'exclama l'archer-mage à son compagnon

«On m'appelle pas le meilleur de tous les tireurs pour rien, tu sais.» lui répondit ce dernier, ayant repris son ton vantard et supérieur qui le caractérisait, faisant soupirer tout le monde de soulagement.

«Ils nous ont repéré, il nous reste peu de temps avant qu'il fasse du hachis des otages à mon avis.» coupa Merlin

«Il a raison, dépêchons-nous avant que notre trio devienne un solo !» s'écria Lucas en fonçant vers la base sans même attendre les autres.

«Attend nous !» crièrent tous les autres, en suivant le combattant dans sa course

Tous arrivèrent devant l'entrée de la base des bandits, l'air froid et puant qui s'en dégageait fit frémir le groupe.

«Bon, vous êtes prêts, tout le monde ?» demanda Atem

Toute l'équipe lui fit oui de la tête et le suivit dans la grotte que les bandits utilisait comme planque.

«Il fait tellement sombre, on voit même pas nos mains, comment on va pouvoir se repérer ici ?» demanda Aiden

«Regarde et prend en de la graine, mon pote.» lui répondit simplement Atem en invoquant une petite flamme au dessus de son épaule d'un mouvement fluide, comme si il avait été répété jusqu'à perfection.

«La technique de Celica, hein ? Je te croyait plus le genre Azura mais bon...» ria Dyls

«Il n'y pas de loi contre la polygamie dans les intérêts amoureux envers des personnage de fiction, aussi loin que je sache. Et puis tu ne peux rien dire, tu est du genre Hinoka, c'est pas le plus glorieux des chemins.» argumenta le stratège alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans le repaire des brigands avec les autres rebelles, qui ne comprenaient rien à ce que racontait les deux compères.

«T'entend pas un bruit bizzère ?» demanda l'un des gardes à son acolyte

«Maint'nant qu'tu l'dit, c'est vrai, y a du bruit vers les escaliers. Faut qu'on aille vouaire.» lui répondit t-il.

Les gardes partirent alors vérifier les escaliers, ils furent accueillis par le groupe, qui les avaient entendu arriver.

«Passez, je m'occupe de ses deux nigauds moi-même» dit Merlin au groupe, qui s'exécuta.

Le reste de l'équipe se rua donc vers la porte pour avancer jusqu'à la salle suivante, occupée par une poignée de bandits qui furent terrifiés en voyant la petite flamme volant sur l'épaule d'Atem et prirent leurs jambes à leurs cous vers une pièce plus profonde.

«Regarde moi ça, je commence déjà à terrifier mes ennemis. C'est pas beau, ça ?» se vanta Atem en bombant le torse héroïquement.

«Du calme, Atem, c'est juste des bandits incapable d'aligner une phrase sans faire une faute, c'est pas une très grosse victoire.» le rabaissa Dyls.

Vexé, Atem ne répondit pas et se contenta d'avancer vers la salle suivante, suivi de l'équipe.

Ils tombèrent sur Merlin entrain de tuer des bandits à la chaîne.

«Merlin ?! Comment tu peux être devant nous ?!» s'écria Aiden en apercevant son compagnon

Toujours en tuant les bandits, il lui répondit :

«C'est ça d'être un voleur expérimenté, on sait se faire discret. Oh, et en passant, tu devrais vraiment fermer tes poches.» lui dit t-il en sortant une petite bourse avec le nom d'Aiden brodé dessus de sa veste.

Aiden rougit de honte en voyant cela, les autres rirent en le voyant.

«Maintenant, si vous voulez bien, venez m'aider au lieu de rire !» ordonna le jeune baladin.

Le groupe chargea les bandits restants et bloquèrent les issues pour n'en laisser aucun repartir.

Les pauvres brigands furent éradiqués jusqu'au dernier en une fraction de secondes par les rebelles quand une silhouette menaçante débarqua dans la pièce avec une horde de brigands à ses cotés.

«Le chef des chefs, je pari.» devina Atem

««Vous avez buter mes hommes, alors je vais vous buter en r'tour !»» dit Aiden en même temps que le bandit, ce qui eu pour effet de l'énerver et le faire charger vers son imitateur à toute vitesse.

Aiden esquiva de près, sa tenue fut cependant entaillée.

«Il est très habillé pour un bandit, non ?» questionna Pitabet

«C'est parce que il n'est pas un bandit, il est un combattant, comme Lucas. T'es vraiment pas une flèche, toi.» lui répondit le stratège

«Normal, la flèche, c'est MON boulot !» répliqua Grégoire en descendant un brigand sans même viser.

Au milieu de la mêlée, un soldat et une mercenaire se frayèrent un chemin dans la horde pour retrouver Lucas.

Ce dernier accourut vers eux quand il les vit.

«Sophie, David, vous êtes vivants !» s'écria t-il en plantant sa hache dans le crâne d'un ennemi.

«Bien sûr que nous sommes en vie, Lucas, pour qui nous prends-tu donc ?» lui répondit le soldat.

«Et puis, que pouvais t-il nous arriver, de toute manière ?» demanda innocemment la mercenaire.

«Enfin, nous sommes réunis ! Le trio triangle est de retour !» cria Lucas, empli d'un bonheur sans pareil.

Il entraîna ses compagnons vers le reste du groupe pour les présenter.

«Les gars, je vous présente mes compagnons du trio triangle :

Voici David, la force bleu, c'est un excellent soldat ainsi qu'un travailleur acharné.

Et elle, c'est Sophie, notre mercenaire avec un pouvoir de réconfort sans pareil.» raconta Lucas.

Les deux nouvelles recrues saluèrent les rebelles avant de repartir au combat.

Atem eu alors un flash de lucidité.

«Mais c'est bien sûr ! Un combattant, un soldat et une mercenaire, chacun porte une des armes du triangle d'armement décrit par Nicolayï ! C'est pour cela qu'ils disent être invincible quand unis ! Ils ont toujours l'avantage triangulaire contre l'adversaire !» s'écria t-il en réalisant les faits.

«C'est exactement ça !» affirma Lucas en levant son pouce en l'air.

Fort de sa «découverte», le jeune mage s'élança dans la bataille et lança de grands éclairs sur les marauds.

Le chef resta à l'écart du combat pour observer ses nouveaux adversaires très attentivement.

Il décida ensuite, après quelques minutes d'observation de rejoindre ses hommes dans la bataille.

Il chargea brutalement sur Aiden et le plaqua contre un mur.

«Maintenant, tu fais moins le malin, hein ?» lui grogna t-il.

«Si tu croit me faire peur, tu te trompe, je ne craint personne !» répliqua Aiden, plein de fougue.

Le bandit lui flanqua un crochet dans l'estomac, calmant ses ardeurs immédiatement.

Soudain une ombre apparut derrière lui, une dague à la main.

«Personne n'a le droit de blesser mon lige impunément !» cria t-elle avant de violemment tailler le dos du vilain, le faisant lâcher sa proie et se tourner vers son agresseur, hache à la main.

Alors qu'il était sur le point d'abattre son arme, une flèche bleu le désarma.

«Je t'interdit de tuer mon allié !» cria son tireur, Mijoqui

Une hachette lancée par Pitabet vola jusqu'à la gorge du chef, qui s'écroula alors sur le sol avec un grognement de douleur.

Aiden se remit les épaules en place et avança lentement vers sa cible.

«Une dernière volonté, peut-être ?» demanda t-il

«Va en enfer.» fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint

«Je note.» répondit l'intéressé avant de lui écraser le crâne avec sa botte.

Les autres rebelles venaient juste d'en finir avec les bandits mineurs et découvrirent l'affreuse scène.

«Ça a dû picoter pour lui.» remarqua Dyls en voyant le crâne éclaté.

«Il n'aura sûrement plus besoin de ces trucs là.» dit Merlin en prenant l'équipement et les bijoux sur le cadavre sans aucune forme de remord.

Les autres détournèrent le regard et partirent vers l'extérieur, où il faisait déjà presque nuit.

Le reste du groupe finit par les rejoindre et ils partirent ensemble vers la ville la plus proche, Rubina, pour y passer la nuit tranquillement.


	5. Le Bourg de Rubina (Chap4)

_**Le Bourg de Rubina**_

«Mes bottes sont ruinées, il me faudra m'en racheter une paire à Rubina.» se plaignit Aiden

«Si tu n'avait pas écrabouillé le crâne du chef, tes bottes seraient encore en état.» lui répliqua Sophie

«Mais c'était si classe !» intervint Mijoqui

Personne ne pouvait le contredire alors tous se turent et ils continuèrent de marcher vers le petit bourg de Rubina, un autre endroit perdu au fin fond des plaines.

Le groupe arriva en ville, aussitôt débarqué, ils virent des impériaux courser un homme et une jeune fille.

Pousser par son sens de la justice, Atem se rua dans leur direction, suivi par les autres membres.

L'homme était piégé dans un angle et la jeune fille se cachait derrière lui, terrifiée par les cruels soldats s'approchant d'eux.

«T'es piégé, mon petit pote. T'aurais pas dû t'en prendre comme ça à l'empire !» lui dit le commandant avant d'envoyer sa lance vers le duo.

Juste avant qu'il puisse les atteindre, il fut touché par une botte en pleine tête.

«Qui ose m'attaquer avec sa chaussure ?!» hurla le commandant en se retournant.

«Moi.» répondit Aiden en levant la main.

«Et t'est supposé être qui, au juste ?» demanda son ennemi.

«Aiden Toémer, capitaine et meneur des forces de la rébellion !» se présenta fièrement le fils de Toémer.

Le commandant impérial éclata de rire en entendant Aiden.

Il reçu une deuxième botte en pleine face, ce qui lui remis les idées en place.

«Très bien, gamin, tu veux un combat ? Et bien, je vais t'en offrir un !» lui dit le commandant d'un air sûr de lui.

Il siffla ses soldats et pointa le jeune rebelle.

Les forces de ce dernier s'élancèrent aussitôt dans la bataille excepté Atem, qui était allé vérifier l'état des deux cibles des impériaux.

«Vous allez bien ?» demanda le stratège

«Oui, nous sommes intactes et notre foi aussi !» répondit l'homme

«Ils...Ils sont partis ?» demanda timidement la fillette

«Ne t'en fais pas, Clarine, Fugeim nous a encore une fois sauvé.» répondit l'homme à sa fillette

Il se leva, aida sa fille à se relever puis se présenta.

«Je suis Loki, prophète de la religion de Fugeim, la foi véritable et voici ma fille Clarine, ma première prêtresse.» expliqua l'homme.

La fillette salua timidement quand elle fut mentionnée.

«Bien, je doit vous laisser. Allez vous mettre en sécurité en vitesse.» recommanda Atem en se dirigeant vers le champ de bataille.

«Attendez, nous venons avec vous.» s'écria Loki en voyant Atem partir.

«Mais...vous n'êtes pas armés, vous ne pouvez pas combattre sans armes.» commenta la jeune mage.

«Je peux utiliser mes pouvoirs pour redonner de l'énergie au soldats épuisé et Clarine maîtrise l'art des bâtons de soin depuis son cheval.» expliqua le prophète.

«Très bien, vous pouvez venir avec moi, on a toujours besoin d'un rejoueur et d'une soigneuse dans une armée.» leur dit Atem en leur montrant le chemin.

La bataille faisait rage sur la place de la ville, les rebelles étant un peu perdus sans les conseils et les commandes d'Atem.

Atem, accompagné par les deux nouvelles recrues, se rua sur l'un des soldats et lui flanqua un coup de pied qui l'envoya dans la fontaine centrale de la place puis y lança un sort de foudre, grillant son opposant instantanément.

Il s'approcha des autres et présenta les deux nouveaux arrivants.

«Stratège Atem ? Je voudrait vous offrir ceci comme gage de ma gratitude.» dit Loki en tendant deux tomes au jeune homme.

L'un était un tome de vent très épais avec une couverture vert foncé et des argentures autour intitulé « _Le Ronac :_ _Le livre sacré de la foi véritable_ ».

«Très vendeur comme titre...» pensa le stratège.

Il regarda l'autre tome, c'était un tome de lumière portant un vieil écussons religieux avec deux grandes ailes dessus. Son titre était « _Gloire d'Hylya_ ».

Atem rangea la Gloire d'Hylya ainsi que le Ronac pour ne pas les user inutilement.

Il partit ensuite combattre les impériaux et pu inverser la tendance du combat.

Les rebelles combattaient désormais le cœur plus léger, en sachant qu'une troubadour était là pour les soigner en cas de problèmes.

Les soldats impériaux, voyant les rebelles revenir en force avec le retour du stratège avec ses renforts, appelèrent eux aussi du renfort.

Alors que les rebelles tentaient de vaincre le commandant avant que les renforts n'arrivent, deux moines, un homme et une femme, passèrent au abords du champ de bataille en discutant sans s'être rendu compte du danger.

«Vous êtes sûr que nous ne devrions pas passer la nuit ici, frère Thomas ? Il fait déjà très sombre et les routes sont dangereuses la nuit, surtout dans les plaines du danger.» dit la jeune femme à son compagnon

«Non, sœur Lucy, nous devons nous rendre à Elder le plus vite possible, ce qui inclut de voyager de nuit.» expliqua posément Thomas

* * *

 _Mentions légales : Les personnages suivants sont les propriété intellectuelles d'autre personnes dont j'ai l'autorisation d'utilisation :_

 _Thomas est la propriété de Zoumy_

 _Lucy est la propriété de Lucy_

* * *

Ils se tournèrent pour atteindre la sortie de la ville quand ils remarquèrent le combat entrain de se dérouler sur la place.

«Bon, on va devoir combattre pour sortir d'ici, on dirait.» constata Lucy

«Si c'est la seule solution...» soupira Thomas

Les deux moines avancèrent sur le champs de bataille et abattirent un épéiste qui avait mit Atem à terre.

Il tourna la tête pour voir ce qui avait tué son opposant et aperçut les deux mages lumineux.

Voyant qu'il semblait inoffensif à leurs égards, les moines se rapprochèrent du stratège et l'aidèrent à se relever.

«Merci, vous m'avez sauvé. Je peux vous demander qui vous êtes ?» demanda Atem.

«Je suis Thomas, un moine de l'église de Méjanas et elle, c'est Lucy, une autre moine de l'église Méjanienne. Nous cherchons à nous rendre à Elder, la capitale de la zone civile mais nous sommes tombés sur vous en pleine bataille à la place.» expliqua Thomas.

«Vous tombaient bien, nous sommes les forces de la rébellion et nous avons pour but de renverser l'empire car il est mystérieusement devenu malfaisant il y a peu. Accepteriez vous de nous aider dans notre quête ?» demanda soudainement le stratège.

Thomas, surpris de la soudaineté de la question, hésita quand Lucy lui rappela que leurs convocations à Elder avaient pour but de parler de l'empire, fait qui concordait avec ce qu'Atem racontait.

«Très bien, nous te rejoindrons dans ton épopée mais je ne suis pas armé contrairement à Lucy.» lui dit Thomas.

«Alors tu peux prendre ça.» lui dit Atem en lui tendant la gloire d'Hylya.

«Maintenant, tu n'as plus d'excuse pour fuir les combats.» ria Lucy.

«Venez, nous avons des impériaux à éliminer.» leur dit Atem en repartant vers le champ de bataille.

«Ce n'est pas techniquement un péché d'aller tuer de pauvres impériaux ?» demanda Lucy en suivant Thomas.

«Si c'est pour défendre une cause noble, non.» lui répondit son compagnon.

Avec l'aide de tout les nouveaux arrivants de l'équipe, les rebelles vainquirent facilement les impériaux restants.

Des sorts de lumière fusaient de tout les cotés, éliminant certains et aveuglant les autres.

Une fois le combat et le commandant achevés, Atem présenta le duo de moines au groupe.

La petite troupe chercha ensuite une auberge pour y passer la nuit.

Ils finirent par en trouver une prés de l'endroit du combat qui n'avait pas fermé malgré la bataille dehors.

«On est combien, en fait ?» demanda Aiden en sortant sa bourse.

«Voyons voir :

Il y a toi, moi, Dyls, Merlin, Grégoire, Pitabet, Mijoqui, Lucas, David, Sophie, Loki, Clarine, Thomas et Lucy. Ça fait 14 soit 7 chambres doubles.» dit Atem en comptant les rebelles.

«Ça va faire mal au porte monnaie...» constata Mijoqui.

«Je vous l'avez bien dit que c'était une bonne idée de piller les soldats, on a réussi à réunir assez de fond comme ça.» commenta Merlin avec un air de satisfaction.

Les rebelles entrèrent dans l'auberge, réservèrent leurs chambres et partirent se coucher directement.

La journée touchait à sa fin pour l'équipe.

Atem et Aiden étaient satisfaits de l'évolution de la rébellion, en une seule journée ils avaient :

-Nettoyé les grandes plaines des bandits rescapés de la chasse au bandits menée par Toémer il y a2 ans de cela

-Recruter une équipe entière de mercenaire dans leur rang

-Sauver la vie de plusieurs personnes de Rubina

-Et recruté 6 autres personnes dans les forces rebelles

Contents de leur succès, les deux compagnons s'endormirent paisiblement...


	6. Les Plaines du Danger(Chap5)

_**Les Plaines du Danger**_

La nuit était vite passée sur Rubina et les rebelles s'était réveillé les uns après les autres.

Le dernier encore au lit était Atem mais il fut vite réveillé par le bruit qui provenait de l'étage inférieur.

Il roula péniblement vers sa table de chevet, attrapa ses lunettes puis s'habilla avant de descendre.

Tout les autres étaient là, certaines jouant au cartes, d'autres buvant des chocolats chauds et d'autres encore découvraient à leur insu les effets du café.

«Il était temps que tu te montre, Atem, on ne t'attendait plus !» railla Aiden à son compagnon encore dans les vapes.

«C'est ça de trop lire avant le couché.» justifia son compagnon

Il se repris, avança jusqu'au sièges et commanda un café.

«Depuis quand tu bois du café, toi ?» demanda Dyls, visiblement surpris

«Depuis maintenant.» lui répondit son lige, quand sa boisson arriva.

Il en but une gorgée puis émit un long soupir de soulagement.

Il termina sa tasse puis rappela l'équipe pour repartir.

«Bon, on a perdu suffisamment de temps, allons-y.» dit Atem, faisant se lever tout le monde.

Ils quittèrent donc l'auberge et se dirigèrent vers les nouvellement nommées «plaines du danger».

Quand ils s'apprêtaient à quitter la ville, une enfant qui été adossée à la porte leur dit :

«Vous partez vers les plaines du danger ? Alors bonne chance, il vous en faudra un paquet pour survivre là-bas.» avant de partir.

Pas vraiment rassurés, les rebelles pressèrent néanmoins le pas vers la suite de leur aventure.

«Mais, je me demande, pourquoi cette partie des plaines a été renommée comme ça ?» demanda David

«De ce que j'ai entendu à l'auberge, c'est parce que une grande partie des bandits des plaines est massée par ici, apparemment.» expliqua Mijoqui

«C'est vraiment pas rassurant.» se plaignit Clarine

«On a déjà réussi à battre une véritable armée de bandits en étant à peine une dizaine, hier, alors on a rien à craindre pour ceux là !» se vanta Grégoire

«Il n'a pas tord, on est une équipe suffisamment forte pour ne plus craindre les bandits et gredins de tout types, maintenant.» affirma Merlin

«Ne dites pas trop ça ou le karma va nous tomber dessus.» prévint Loki

«Écoutez le profane, c'est bien la première fois qu'il dit quelque chose de sensé !» railla Thomas

Cette réplique lui valu un regard mauvais de la part du prophète.

L'équipe continua de voyager dans les plaines étonnamment calmes, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri de douleur s'élève dans l'air.

Un bandit embusqué venait de se faire tuer par un habile lancer de dague de Merlin.

«Nous avons de la compagnie, on dirait.» dit t-il calmement

Tout le monde se mit en position en voyant un nombre incalculable de bandits sortir des buissons.

«Le profane avait raison, vraiment raison !» cria Thomas, d'un air terrifié, en se cachant derrière Lucy.

«Bon, je me suis peut être emballé en disant qu'on craignait plus les bandits, en fait !» s'exclama Grégoire en voyant l'étendue de la bandes de brigands.

«Maintenant, je comprend pourquoi on nous a souhaité beaucoup de chance...» dit Aiden

Les bandits et les rebelles chargèrent dans le combat avec violence.

Les deux camps était de forces égales mais encore une fois, les ennemis avait l'avantage du nombre.

Atem réussissais plutôt bien à vaincre ses ennemis car ces derniers n'était pas bien résistant à sa magie.

Aiden, Sophie et Merlin s'amusaient avec leurs opposants car ils avait l'avantage de l'arme.

Mais les bandits du danger étés plus malin que les précédents car ils avait penser à diversifier les troupes.

Ainsi, parmi les basiques brigands, se trouvait des mages, des soldats, des épéistes et des archers.

La situation n'était vraiment pas en la faveur des rebelles et ces derniers commençaient lentement à perdre espoir en leur victoire.

C'est alors que deux ombres apparurent aux extrémités du champ de bataille.

Une chevauchant un bel étalon brun et l'autre une wyverne verte foncé semblant prête à déchiqueter le premier venu.

Atem et Aiden les remarquèrent et quittèrent la mêlée pour aller leur parler.

Atem s'approcha du chevalier wyverne, qui semblait ne pas se soucier du combat non loin.

Il fit presque mordu par la wyverne quand il s'approcha mais son cavalier l'arrêta juste à temps.

«Tout doux, Axel, c'est juste un garçon.» dit t-il en caressant les écailles de sa monture.

«Que veut-tu, l'ami ?» demanda le dompteur de dragon.

«Je vais la faire courte : je suis Atem, stratège de la rébellion et nous avons besoin de votre aide pour vaincre une grosse horde de bandits.» expliqua rapidement Atem.

«Marché conclu ! Je m'appelle Luck d'ailleurs (prononcé Leu-qu), laisse moi aller chercher mon compagnon et je suis ton homme...Enfin, façon de parler...» dit t-il en s'envolant vers le cavalier.

* * *

 _Mentions légale : le personnage suivant est la propriété de quelqu'un d'autre dont j'ai le droit d'utilisation :_

 _Luck est la propriété de ArthurYT._

* * *

Aiden avait quand à lui un mal de chien à raisonner le cavalier, qui n'était déjà pas bavard du tout, mais était également aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison.

Mais il changea radicalement d'attitude quand il vit Luck arriver.

«Yvain, viens ! La rébellion à besoin d'aide !» cria Luck depuis sa wyverne.

«Tout ce que tu voudra, Luck !» dit Yvain d'un air enjoué en chevauchant vers les bandits.

Luck et Yvain venait de rejoindre la bataille et cela allait tout changer.

Aiden et Atem se ruèrent vers les bandits restants pour les achever.

Une fois la rude bataille terminée, les deux nouveau venus se présentèrent plus amplement.

«Je suis Luck, un cavalier wyverne ainsi qu'un grand romantique. Je suis plus ou moins un mercenaire, disons plutôt que je suis assez doué avec une hache et que je le rentabilise bien.» raconta Luck

«Je suis Yvain, un cavalier émérite ainsi que l'ami et protecteur de Luck. Je ne suis là que parce que Luck est là, n'attendez rien de plus de moi.» expliqua Yvain de son air froid.

Le reste de l'équipe se présenta chacun leur tour puis les rebelles repartirent vers Elder, leur prochaine destination.

Dyls était particulièrement ravi de ces deux nouveaux recrutements, car il avait enfin un compagnon pour se moquer des unité à pied depuis les airs, ce qui le comblait au plus haut point.


	7. Annonce Fatale (Chap 6)

_**Annonce**_ _ **Fatale**_

«Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que l'on a pu battre si facilement les «terribles bandits du danger»» dit Mijoqui.

«Les rumeurs exagèrent souvent beaucoup la réalité, tu sais.» lui répondit Dyls depuis son pégase, déjà couvert de marques de morsures d'Axel, la wyverne de Luck, qui l'empêcher de s'approcher trop près d'elle.

«C'est même le concept des rumeurs.» compléta Atem.

«Vous vous vantez mais on est quand même pas passé loin de se faire éventrer.» leur dit Lucas pour calmer leurs ardeurs.

«Qu'on le veille ou non, c'est surtout Luck et Yvain qui on sauvé le coup.» ajouta David.

Cette phrase fit s'élever un rire chez Luck et une vague onomatopée de contentement de la part d'Yvain.

La rébellion avança encore un peu quand un pégase apparu à l'horizon.

«Pégase en vue !» cria Luck pour avertir les autres

«Archers, en position !» ordonna prestement Atem

Lesdits Archers se mirent en place et bandèrent leurs arcs en direction du cavalier volant.

Ce dernier le remarqua et ralentit pour montrer qu'il ne voulait aucun mal au groupe.

Il avança encore un peu, assez pour apparaître net à l'œil nu.

Atem remarqua la longue sacoche brune accrochée sur son épaule et compris qui il était.

«Abaisser vos armes, c'est un simple facteur.» annonça le stratège.

Tout le monde rengaina son armement et firent une place pour faire atterrir le messager.

«Je cherche un certain Atem, vous le connaissez ?» demanda l'homme d'une petite voix.

«Je suis Atem.» dit le stratège en levant la main

«Une lettre et un colis pour vous...de Gimaldo.» dit le jeune facteur en tendant la missive à Atem.

Ce dernier s'en empara puis le facteur repartit prestement, toujours effrayé par les archers de l'équipe.

«Il a dit que ça venait de Gimaldo, je me demande ce que c'est.» se demanda Aiden, en s'approchant pour voir la lettre.

«Il a aussi dit que c'est destiné uniquement à Atem, c'est peut être quelque chose de privé.» intervint Dyls.

Atem n'écoutait déjà plus leurs chamailleries et lisait la lettre mais au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait, son teint devenait de plus en plus pâle.

Il finit par devenir silencieux et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

Il lâcha la lettre et s'écroula au sol.

Merlin fut le premier à le remarquer, il se saisit de la lettre et commença à la lire au autres.

La lettre disait ceci :

* * *

Pour maximiser le drama de cette scène, veillez faire tourner "A Distant promise" de FE Echoes en fond et lisez lentement en imaginant bien les voix.

* * *

 _Atem, nous sommes au regret de t'informer qu'un événement tragique vient d'arriver au village : Une escouade d'impériaux est venu ce matin même et a incendier la maison de ta mère. Plusieurs ont tenté de les arrêter mais ils se sont fait tuer. Il ne reste plus rien de la maison et de son habitante non plus. Tout à été brûlé exceptée la petite boîte jointe avec cette lettre. On n'a retrouvé qu'un seul corps dans la maison, celui de ta mère. Nul ne sais ce qui est arrivé à ta sœur. Nous sommes sincèrement désolés de t'annoncer cela._

 _Nos condoléances_

 _Les habitants de Gimaldo_

Il comprit immédiatement la raison du chagrin de son compagnon.

Ce dernier venait de perdre tout ce qui lui restait encore dans sa vie.

Tous comprirent sa douleur, d'autre mieux que personne.

Les minutes passèrent et Atem se releva difficilement.

«Aiden ? Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que je connaissais ton sentiment quand ton père est mort ? Je mentais. Aujourd'hui, je sais vraiment ce que ça fait.» dit t-il d'un ton sérieux que l'on ne lui connaissait pas.

«Je...Je suis désolé...» articula péniblement Aiden.

«Elle le savait, j'en suis certain. Elle savait que mon départ causerait sa fin mais elle m'a laissé. Pourquoi, pourquoi…?» dit le stratège en se murant dans sa tristesse.

«Ouvre le boîte, je crois qu'elle contient quelque chose d'important.» dit Dyls d'un ton calme pour ne pas froisser plus encore son lige.

Sans un mot, Atem s'exécuta et ouvrit la boîte noire d'ébène.

L'intérieur était en fin tissu rouge, sur lequel reposait un grand bâton dont tout le manche était en argent pur avec le nom de sa mère gravé dessus et qui dégageait une puissante aura.

En dessous se trouvait un tome de tonnerre avec une note «Voilà ce que c'est de ne pas bien préparer ses affaires avant de partir à l'aventure !» collé dessus.

«Je reconnais ce bâton, c'était comme un trésor pour ma mère. Je crois qu'on lui a offert pour son mariage avec….Lui.» dit doucement Atem, en appuyant sombrement le dernier mot.

* * *

Vous pouvez couper la musique à partir de maintenant.

* * *

«On peut y aller ? J'ai mieux à faire que de regarder un gosse chouiner, moi.» dit Yvain, plein d'impatience.

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui, craignant le pire mais Atem se releva simplement et dit :

«Oui, nous avons prit trop de retard.» en reprenant sa route, mais d'un pas lent, celui d'un garçon auquel tout avait été volé.

Le groupe se remit en marche derrière lui, tous peinés par la terrible nouvelle .

Peu de temps après, une horde de chevaliers lourds apparurent pour bloquer le chemin des rebelles.

«Rappelez moi pourquoi on fait ça, cap'taine ?» demanda l'un d'entre eux

«Les ordres sont les ordres, soldat, nous ne somme pas en mesure de les contredire.» lui répondit le capitaine

«Mais cette guerre ne veut rien dire !» s'énerva alors le soldat en enlevant son casque pour dévoiler ses cheveux verts clairs.

«Je n'aime pas cette guerre non plus, Alex, mais nous n'avons pas le choix, nous avons décider de dédier nos vies à servir l'empire pour le bien du continent.» lui répondit son capitaine

«Mais nous ne travaillons pas pour le bien du continent, ici ! Nous sommes devenu la main d'œuvre de sa ruine ! Nous n'avons plus rien d'héroïque ! Nous sommes devenu les méchants de l'histoire !» s'énerva Alex, les larmes lui montant aux yeux

«Je suis bien au courant de tout cela, mais nous n'avons pas le pouvoir de changer le monde, seulement de servir ceux qui le peuvent. Je ne fais pas ça de gaîté de cœur mais je sais le prix qu'un général gradé paye si il trahit son empereur et je tiens à ma famille plus qu'à tout.» expliqua le général d'un air attristé.

Alex soupira et retourna dans les rangs.

Les rebelles firent face aux chevaliers pour analyser la situation avant de les attaquer.

Les rebelles avaient bien du mal à vaincre ces véritable murs mobiles qu'était les chevaliers mais les mages du groupe se régalaient en éliminant leurs opposants.

Au milieu de la mêlée, Grégoire cru apercevoir une figure bouger dans les buissons mais en s'approchant pour voir, la figure partit à toute vitesse vers l'est, direction de la forêt qui n'était pas très loin .

Quand Aiden arriva devant un chevalier à l'armure plus bleu que les autres, il s'empara de la cuiracide qu'il avait réussi à voler sur un mercenaire bandit plus tôt, chargea vers sa cible mais fut interrompu par une voix caverneuse venant de sous le casque du chevalier.

«Attendez ! Ne m'attaquez pas !» cria t-il.

Sentant une sorte de détresse dans sa voix, Aiden arrêta son action et se mit droit pour entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

Le chevalier retira son casque pour dévoiler sa face, un visage jeune et énergique avec des cheveux verts clairs en bataille.

«Je m'appelle Alex, je suis un soldat de l'empire et...Je pense comme vous, l'empire ne va plus du tout. Je ne sais moi même pas les raisons de ce changement mais je ne peux pas m'autoriser à servir un tyran comme Tarhlaw plus longtemps. Voudriez-vous de mon aide ?» raconta l'armuré.

«On n'a jamais assez de renfort ! Bienvenue dans l'équipe, Alex !» dit Aiden en serrant la main de son compagnon en armure.

Ce dernier aborda un large sourire puis remit son casque avant de repartir vers le combat, cette fois du côté des rebelles.

La bataille progressa lentement mais sûrement jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que le capitaine.

C'est Alex qui alla l'affronter personnellement.

Ce dernier ôta son casque avant de parler :

«Alex, je vois que tu t'est trouvé de nouveaux compagnons. Je suis heureux que tu est enfin une cause à servir, un endroit où utiliser les talents que je t'ai enseigné. Mais cela fait de nous des ennemis. Je vais te mettre à l'épreuve !» dit t-il en empoignant sa lance et en chargeant sur son disciple.

Ce dernier esquiva le coup et commença un duel entre le maître et l'élève.

Les deux avait le même style de combat mais des façons différentes de s'en servir.

«Combat moi, Alex ! Je suis ta dernière épreuve avant que tu ne parte écrire ta propre histoire ! Prouve moi que tu est mon digne héritier. Prouve moi que tu veux vaincre. Que tu veux changer le monde !» cria Metal Knight à son élève.

«Oui, oui, je vais vaincre ! Je changerais le monde !» cria Alex, plein de détermination.

Il mit toute ses forces dans un coup final qui transperça l'armure de son maître, le faisant s'écrouler au sol.

«Bravo...Tu as gagné...Tu est digne...de continuer...ta route...Prend cela...» dit t-il difficilement en accrochant un emblème sur l'armure d'Alex avant de s'éteindre.

«Capitaine...Je...Je vous ferais honneur, je vous le promet !» cria t-il en levant sa lance vers le ciel, la larme à l'œil.

Il prit la lance de Metal Knight et continua sa route avec ses nouveaux alliés, vers le futur paisible dont il rêvait tant.

Grégoire fit part de sa découverte au groupe et il fut vite décider de suivre cette ombre pour découvrir ce que c'était.

Ainsi, le groupe partit en direction de la forêt pour retrouver cette mystérieuse ombre.


	8. Petite Sœur (Chap6x)

_Oui, Aiden à dû combattre en chaussette à Rubina. T'avais un meilleure idée de nom pour le capitaine, peut-être?!_

* * *

 _ **Petite Sœur**_

«Je trouve toujours ça stupide qu'on fasse un grand détour juste pour trouver une ombre qui n'existe peut-être même pas !» se plaignit Yvain.

«Tu es vraiment jamais content, Yvain. Sois positif des fois, ça me changera.» lui répondit Luck d'un ton un peu agacé.

«Si c'est toi qui demande...» dit Yvain tout honteux en tentant de cacher son rougissement.

L'équipe marchait depuis peu de temps et ils avaient déjà croisé quelque impériaux qui semblaient poursuivre la même ombre qu'eux, ce qui les confortaient dans leur décision.

Alors que la forêt se faisait de plus en plus proche, l'équipe sentait un genre d'effroi monter dans leurs cœurs.

Certains tremblaient déjà comme des feuilles, Clarine, Sophie et Mijoqui notamment, quand d'autre semblaient impassibles face à l'atmosphère lugubre de l'endroit, comme Merlin ou Yvain.

Mais tout le monde sursauta quand un cri aigu retentit dans les bois.

Atem avait l'étrange sentiment qu'il connaissait ce cri, qu'il lui était familier.

Il prit donc les devants et se rua en direction du bruit, suivi tant bien que mal par le reste de l'équipe.

Il trancha les longs feuillages sur le chemin à grands coup de Pender, trancha quelques bêtes en même temps puis trouva la source des cris : une petite fille aux longs cheveux blonds bouclés qui était encerclée par une meute de créatures ressemblants vaguement à des chiens mais en plus allongés et plus redoutables.

Il émit une grande exclamation en voyant la jeune fille, il ne l'a connaissait que trop bien.

Il lança un grand arc de foudre sur les bêtes qui détalèrent immédiatement en entendant le bruit terrible du sort.

La petite fille reconnu la technique d'Atem et se précipita vers lui pour l'enlacer.

«Grand frère !» s'écria la fillette, en câlinant Atem.

«Oui, je suis là, Élise, je suis là.» répondit le stratège en lui rendant le câlin.

«J'ai eu tellement peur, Maman m'a dit de partir de la maison et puis...et puis ensuite...» commença la jeune fille avec des larmes commençant à perler au coins de ses yeux avant d'être interrompue par son frère.

«Je sais, on m'a tout dit. Mais tu n'as plus à t'en faire, je suis là pour toi.» dit Atem d'un ton doux pour rassurer sa sœur.

«Merci...» dit t-elle d'une petite voix.

Les autres rebelles avaient suivit les traces de leur stratège et tombèrent sur la scène.

«Regardez-moi ces deux tourte...» commença Dyls avant d'être frôlé par une petite colonne de foudre lancée par Atem suivit du regard le plus meurtrier qu'il n'est jamais lancé.

Le chevalier pégase déglutit péniblement et se tut.

«Élise, je...Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai causé et...» dit Atem d'un ton triste.

«Ce n'est pas ta faute, je ne t'en veut pas. Maman savait que cela allait finir par arriver, elle le savait depuis que Papa est parti.» coupa sa sœur de son air d'ange habituel.

L'évocation de son père fit ressentir une sensation inconnue à Atem, qu'il tenta de cacher.

«Mais maintenant que nous n'avons plus de maison, où va tu aller ?» demanda Atem.

«Je vais venir avec toi ! Comme ça, je suis sûre d'être bien protégée et d'être avec toi !» s'écria la jeune fille en prenant spontanément une pose héroïque.

«Tu est folle ?! Tu ne peux pas nous suivre, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre toi aussi !» cria Atem.

«Elle n'a nulle part où aller et elle s'inquiète pour toi,tu ne peux quand même pas la recaler. C'est ta seule et unique précieuse petite sœur.» dit Aiden en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

«Il a raison, avoue que tu ne pourrais pas t'empêcher de t'inquiéter pour moi.» dit Élise en prenant avantage de la situation.

«Vous avez raison. Très bien, tu peux venir avec nous mais rien de risqué là-dehors, c'est comprit ?» dit Atem en mettant son ego de coté.

Un rire s'éleva alors dans la verdure autour du groupe.

«Qui a fait ça ?!» demanda Aiden d'un ton affolé.

«C'est moi !» cria une voix venue de nulle part.

«Tu nous aide vachement, mec.» commenta Grégoire.

Une figure sortit d'un buisson proche du groupe et chargea avec une hache vers Élise.

La fillette n'avait pas le temps de fuir, c'était fini pour elle.

Mais en ouvrant les yeux, elle vit son frère, tenant la lame de la hache dans sa main dégoulinante de sang.

«N'ose même pas imaginer...poser une main sur ma sœur, mon pote.» dit t-il en ignorant la douleur.

Ses compagnons se dépêchèrent de repousser son attaquant.

Celui-ci prit rapidement la fuite par le même buisson d'où il était venu.

«Ça va ? T'es salement amoché à la main. Qu'on m'amène un soigneur, par ici !» dit Dyls en constatant les dégâts.

Clarine se rua vers le blessé et tenta plusieurs fois de soigner Atem mais rien n'y faisait, sa main était en piteux état.

«C'est inutile, Clarine, tu ne peux pas me soigner. Mais je connais quelqu'un qui avec un certain bâton pourrait me soigner sans soucis.» dit t-il en faisant un clin d'œil en direction d'Élise.

«Tu l'as récupéré !?» s'écria Élise.

Atem fit un signe à Dyls qui déposa la boîte noire de la mère d'Atem en face d'Élise.

Élise ouvrit la boîte avec délicatesse, prit le bâton et tourna sur elle même en utilisant la bâton en direction de son frère, une technique qu'il lui avait enseigné en s'inspirant des prêtresses hoshidiennes.

La blessure d'Atem disparut en un éclair.

Tout le monde fut surprit de l'efficacité des soins d'Élise quand même ceux de Clarine, une troubadour entraînée, avaient échoué.

Élise poussa un petit rire et afficha un grand sourire à tout le monde.

«Pour ce qui est de l'inattendu...» commença Aiden.

«On a un peu ça dans le sang, oui.» termina Atem.

«Bon, il serait temps de repartir, non ?» proposa Merlin.

«En effet, nous devons nous diriger vers Elder au plus vite.» dit Atem en se relevant.

Il fit un signe de la main à Élise pour lui dire de suivre la marche.

En sortant de la forêt, l'assassin qui avait voulu tué Élise plus tôt revint.

«J'ai dit non !» cria Atem en flanquant une sévère rouste à son ennemi en plein vol, qui s'étala alors lamentablement sur le sol.

«Et ne reviens pas.» dit le stratège en passant sur le corps de son opposant.

Tout le monde le suivit et Élise, qui fermait la marche, botta sans vergogne le derrière du pauvre assassin avant de suivre les rebelles dans leur épopée.


	9. La Capitale Elder (Chap7)

_**La Capitale Elder**_

Les rebelles,après avoir sauvé la jeune sœur d'Atem, Élise, se dirigeaient vers la capitale de la «terre civile» du continent : Elder.

Mais ils devaient traverser toute les plaines du danger pour y arriver et ces plaines étaient l'un des plus grands territoire de Mahiram.

«Il ne pouvait pas faire des plaines moins grandes, Mahir ? Parce que c'est long, là !» se plaignit Grégoire.

«On t'avait prévenu avant de partir de Gimaldo : ça allait être une aventure épuisante mais tu as quand même voulu suivre. C'est ta faute.» dit Dyls.

«C'est facile à dire, t'es sur un canasson volant, toi !» répliqua l'archer.

«Je t'interdis d'appeler Hino un canasson ! C'est une brave bête !» dit le chevalier pégase en caressant la crinière de sa monture, qui lui répondit d'un hennissement tendre.

«Hino ? En référence à ta chère Hinoka, je présume ? Mais tu sais que ta monture est un mâle, non ?» dit Atem.

«Oui, mais je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard…» avoua honteusement le cavalier volant.

Un rire s'éleva alors au sein du groupe.

«Si mes calculs sont bons, on devrait arriver à Elder d'ici demain, si nous ne rencontrons aucun problème sur la route.» coupa alors Atem.

«Tu veut dire qu'on va encore devoir camper dans la nature ?! Mais j'en peut plus de dormir sur l'herbe ! Je veut un bon lit moelleux !» s'écria Thomas.

«Ne fait pas ta chochotte, Frère Thomas, c'est ce genre d'expériences qui forge le caractère !» railla gentiment Lucy.

«Et rappelle toi que même les Veilleurs d'Ylisse campaient sans se plaindre.» compléta Atem.

«Au moins, on ne mange pas de viande d'ours, c'est déjà ça...» dit Clarine pour se rassurer.

«Oh, mais c'est juste parce qu'on n'en trouve pas, sinon on ne se gênerait pas.» lui dit Luck, causant un haut de cœur à la jeune fille.

«Je ne t'autorise pas à faire de telles choses à ma fille, jeune dragonnier !» s'écria alors Loki.

«Je pourrais faire bien pire, vous savez ?» dit Luck en faisant un clin d'œil des plus explicite.

«Comment ose-tu insinuer de telles atrocités vis-à-vis de Clarine ?! Tu sera châtié par Fugeim pour cet acte !» cria Loki en concentrant un sort dans sa main.

«Vous pouvez arrêter de gaspiller vos forces pour des chamailleries pareilles, s'il vous plaît ?» dit Aiden d'un ton calme mais néanmoins sévère.

Le deux hommes s'arrêtèrent alors et reprirent la route, non sans s'envoyer des regards haineux.

La rébellion continua sa marche en éliminant les quelque bandits en quête de vengeance ainsi que les impériaux assez fous pour les défier dans leur meilleure position.

Après de longues heures de marche, la nuit était tombée sur le continent et l'équipe était exténuée.

«Cap...Capitaine, on a besoin de repos...» réussit à gémir Lucas

«Ou...Ouais, s'iou plaît, j'en peux...plus» ajouta Pitabet

«Ils ont raison, il est déjà tard et tout le monde est crevé, Aiden. On devrait trouver un endroit pour s'installer et passer la nuit tranquillement» Termina Atem

«Très bien, on va s'arrêter à ce fort en ruine, là-bas» lui répondit Aiden en pointant ledit fort.

Le petit groupe marcha encore quelques minutes avant de trouver le fort. Tout le monde trouva un endroit où se poser avant de s'endormir.

Atem trouva les restes de ce qui semblait être une ancienne salle à coucher, il prit donc quartier et tomba dans un profond sommeil.

Mais, quand il rouvrit les yeux, il n'y avait que des ténèbres à contempler.

* * *

 _Pour maximiser l'ambiance de cette scène, veillez faire tourner «Song of Healing Remix – The Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask» de Plasma3Music Remixes avec un volume très bas. Mettez la en 0,75 de vitesse pour encore plus être dans l'ambiance._

* * *

«Salutation, Richter (prononcé Riq-teur), comment vas-tu ?» demanda une voix sortit de nulle part.

Atem sursauta à l'entente de la voix et se figea en entendant la voix l'appeler Richter, son nom de naissance.

«Qui est-tu ? Montre-toi !» Cria Atem à l'ombre qui l'entourait.

«Mais enfin, je suis toi, Richter Boferahtus Klade Rixam (prononcé Beau-fée-rat-tuce Klai-de Rixe-âme), le fils du grand général Rixam des forces vétéranes de l'empire. Enfin, pour être plus précis, je suis ton esprit originel, le véritable toi.» répondit posément la voix.

«De quoi ? Mon esprit originel, tu dit ? Il n'y a pas moyen, je suis seul dans ma tête.» répliqua Atem.

«Ça, c'est ce que tu crois, la vérité est toute autre.» dit l'esprit d'un ton sombre et mystérieux, faisant légèrement frémir Atem.

«Et si tu est mon «véritable esprit», avec quoi tu communique là maintenant ?» lui envoya Atem.

«Je communique avec l'esprit faible et inconsistant que ta mère t'a fait adopter !» lui répondit l'esprit avec un ton rageur.

Atem n'avait rien à répondre à cela et resta silencieux quelques secondes, faisans rire l'esprit d'une rire supérieur.

Atem finit par trouver les mots pour contrer son esprit.

«Peut importe si l'esprit que j'utilise est faible et inconsistant, car il est un esprit sain et bienveillant, il est celui qui dirige les rebelles, il est celui qui m'a fait rencontrer toute ces merveilleuse personnes que sont nos alliés, il est celui qui m'a rendu heureux»

La voix ria de plus belle, le son résonnant en écho tout autour d'Atem.

«Tu dit cela car tu as oublié les sensations que tu as eu avec moi, Richter, si tu t'en souvenais, ton discourt serait bien différent, tu peut me croire.» lui dit-t-il d'un air inquiétant.

«Sort de ma tête, démon, j'ai besoin de repos.» lui ordonna Atem d'un air fatigué.

«Très bien, Richter, je te laisse pour l'instant mais soit sûr que je reviendrait un jour ou l'autre si tu me renie toujours.» termina l'esprit avant de disparaître et laisser sa vision à Atem.

* * *

 _Vous pouvez arrêter la musique maintenant._

* * *

Quand il recouvra la vue, Atem vit Aiden ainsi que quelques autres rebelles et Clarine, armée d'un bâton de cure.

«Il se réveille, il se réveille !» fit remarquer Dyls en voyant Atem rouvrir ses yeux bruns sombre.

«Méjanas soit loué, notre stratège vit !» cria Thomas, qui en faisait des caisses.

«Évidemment que je suis vivant, j'étais juste endormi, pas mort» leur répondit le jeune stratège, un peu déconcerté.

«Endormi en convulsant comme un possédé.» ajouta Merlin.

«T'aurais dû te voir, on aurait cru que le diable t'avait prit. Thomas est même allé chercher toute ses fioles d'eau bénite pour t'exorciser, au cas où» se désespéra Aiden.

«Désolé de vous avoir inquiété, les gars» s'excusa Atem en se relevant.

«Dépêchons nous de partir, ton petit numéro nous a retardé.» interrompit Yvain en tirant Atem et Aiden par le bras vers la porte de sortie, ou au moins ce qu'il en restait.

«La ville n'est plus très loin, on devrait y être dans une petite demi-heure maximum.» dit Atem pour motiver un peu les troupes.

«On y est presque, Frère Thomas, encore un peu de courage !» dit Lucy en tapotant l'épaule de Thomas.

Ce dernier se plia comme une poupée de chiffon sous le coup de Lucy.

«Voilà ce que c'est de ne pas dormir la nuit !» râla alors Lucy.

«J'ai mes raisons, crois moi.» répondit Thomas d'un air très fatigué.

«Elder en vue, capitaine !» Cria Luck depuis les airs.

«Yoho !» compléta ironiquement Dyls.

«J'ai encore du mal à me faire à l'idée d'être appelé capitaine, pas toi, Atem ?» demanda Aiden.

«Non, je m'en sort bien. J'aime bien être appelé par des titres comme ça.» répondit son ami avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

L'équipe arriva finalement à Elder.

Les deux moines dépassèrent le groupe en courant.

«Ça fait tellement du bien d'être de retour chez soi !» cria Lucy.

«Je sens déjà la sainteté de l'église me caresser la peau !» cria à son tour Thomas.

«Heu...Tout les fidèles sont comme ça ?» demanda Aiden, un peu déconcerté.

«La religion, c'est quand même quelque chose...» soupira Merlin.

Le groupe laissa les moines dans leurs délires et prit les devant.

Les moines les rattrapèrent rapidement.

Mais en se dirigeant vers la place, les rebelles furent accueillis par un scène de bataille.

Des voleurs était en pleine bataille contre tout ceux qui avaient le courage de les défier.

«Prenez tout ce qui n'est pas cloué au sol et cramez le reste !» cria celui qui semblait être le chef de ces voleurs.

Les moines eurent une grande inspiration de peur en même temps.

«Les biens de l'église ! On doit les protéger !» crièrent t-ils avant de se ruer dans le feu de l'action.

Les autres suivirent immédiatement.

«D'autres inconscients qui pensent pouvoir nous arrêter ? Massacrez les aussi !» cria le chef.

La bataille se continua quand des appels à l'aide se firent entendre.

«Merlin, cherche ou ils ont enfermé les prisonniers et libère les.» commanda Atem à Merlin, qui s'exécuta en vitesse.

Atem continua le combat au coté des autres quand il tomba sur un adversaire des plus étranges : il se démarquait des autres voleurs par son apparence et surtout par la couleur de sa peau et de ses yeux.

Sa peau était brune comme l'argile et ses yeux étaient verts mais avec un sclérotique noir au lieu de blanc et pas de choroïde, seulement le vert de sa pupille.

«Je suist désolé mais je vaisse devoir vous tuer, rien de perstonel.» lui dit l'étrange garçon en tendant son bras et le changeant en épée qui semblait couler comme une barre de fer que l'on fonderait.

L'étrange garçon chargea vers Atem mais rata son coup.

Atem se remit droit et commença à parler au garçon.

«Hé, je peux savoir qui ou plutôt ce que tu est ?» demanda t-il alors que le mystérieux garçon repartait déjà.

«Moi ? Je crois que je suiste un golem, c'esste comme ça que les voleurs m'appelle en toute cas.» lui dit le golem.

«Un golem !? Mais c'est incroyable ! Les golems ont depuis toujours étaient que de simples légendes !» s'extasia Atem.

«Je suist si inscroyiable que ça ?» lui demanda le golem, surpris.

«Oui et je pense que tu ne mérite pas de t'allier avec de simples voleurs. Viens plutôt avec nous, nous œuvrons pour le bien de tous.» lui dit Atem dans l'espoir de le convaincre.

«Voust avez peux être raisson, je n'aime point l'idée de m'allier avec des voleurs sanst scrupule. Vous m'avezst convaincu, je vais me joindre à vostre équipe héroike.» dit le golem.

«Bienvenu dans l'équipe, euh...Tu as un nom ?» demanda Atem.

«J'aist bien peur de ne pas en avoir.» lui répondit le golem avec une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix.

«Alors je vais te trouver un nom ! Voyons voir...Melog ! C'est bien ça, Melog ! A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu t'appellera Melog et tu soutiendra la rébellion !» dit Atem d'un air heureux.

«Je suis fier d'êstre au service du bien, déssormais !» s'écria fièrement Melog en chargeant découper du voleur.

«On ne manque jamais d'alliés, même quand c'est un golem avec un sacré problème de langage.» se dit Atem en repartant dans la bataille.

Les voleurs appelèrent du renfort pour repousser les rebelles et les quelques habitant qu'il restait mais le chef savait qu'il n'allait sûrement pas réussir à vaincre les nombreux opposants qui lui faisait face.

Alors deux nouvelles silhouettes apparurent sur le champs de bataille ainsi que Merlin.

«Les prisonniers sont libres, Atem et ils ont l'air d'avoir envie d'en découdre !» dit le baladin en quittant le duo.

«Mes craintes se confirment, le monde est dans une bien sombre passe.» dit le premier, un homme d'âge mûr portant un habit de prêtre et avec un bâton à la main.

«Oui, je le crains, mon amour.» lui répondit la seconde, une chevalière pégase avec des cheveux blonds, longs et soignés.

Les deux avancèrent vers l'ennemi et prirent part au combats.

«Boss, ils sont trop nombreux et trop forts ! On pourra jamais les battre !» s'écria un des gardes du chef.

«On est foutus...Que ceux qui veulent fuir le fasse ! Et que ceux qui veulent se battre jusqu'au bout restent !» cria le chef.

Une poignée de bandits prirent leurs jambes à leurs cous mais beaucoup restèrent.

«Même les gredins se font une raison, Nous vivons vraiment une période sombre...» se désola Aiden.

«Nous ne nous battons que pour survivre. Nous n'avons plus le choix. L'empire nous a tout prit. Nos familles, nos maisons, nos récoltes, tout, absolument tout.» dit le chef en s'avançant vers les rebelles.

«C'est également notre cas mais nous avons décidé de renverser l'empire directement. Nous somme la rébellion !» lui dit Aiden en s'avançant également pour lui faire face.

«Nous n'avons aucune raison de nous battre, arrêtons ce massacre maintenant.» lui proposa Atem, en se mettant au coté d'Aiden.

«Vous avez raison. Cessons ces meurtres et ces pillages. Les gars, vous êtes libres. Bonne chance pour la suite.» dit le chef en se tournant vers ses hommes.

«On vous laissera jamais tomber, boss ! Si vous allez avec eux, on vous suit. Pas de discussion possible !» dit un homme qui semblait être son second.

«Harry, toujours aussi têtu, hein ? Très bien, ceux qui veulent me suivre, venez donc. Les rebelles n'ont sûrement rien contre du renfort, si ? D'ailleurs, je m'appelle Vince (prononcé Vie-nce)» dit le meneur des voleurs.

«Soyez les bienvenus, messieurs les...» commença Atem.

«Les voleurs de l'aube !» termina Vince.

«C'est très inspiré, dites moi.» se moqua Dyls.

«T'as une meilleure idée, peut-être ?!» renvoya Vince.

«En tout cas, soyez les bienvenus dans la rébellion, Voleurs de l'aube.» dit Aiden pour calmer le jeu.

Un son de raclement de gorge se fit entendre en fond.

Les moines accoururent alors et trouvèrent qui ils espéraient : Père Ken de l'église méjanienne.

«Père Ken, vous êtes sauf !» dit Thomas, rassuré.

«Et vous aussi, Dame Frolence !» enchaîna Lucy.

«Oui, nous avons eu la chance d'être secourus par un jeune baladin. Et je vois que l'église est sauve, elle aussi.» constata Ken.

«Les fidèles ont fait du beau travail en défendant l'église, je vois.» dit Frolence dans un petit rire.

Le couple se tourna et vit Merlin.

Ken se précipita vers lui.

«Jeune homme, je voudrais vous remercier pour m'avoir sauver, ma femme et moi. Que pourrais-je faire pour vous remercier ?» demanda le prêtre.

«Venez donc avec nous. Nous sommes les rebelles, nous combattons pour arrêter l'empire qui est mystérieusement devenu malfaisant récemment. Je sais que vous le savez également, non ?» dit Merlin.

«J'accepte avec joie ! Je prépare mon attirail et j'arrive !» dit t-il en rentrant dans l'église suivit de sa femme.

Ils revinrent bien assez vite et partirent avec les rebelles.

«Le père Ken va vraiment nous accompagner ? C'est formidable !» s'écrièrent les moines en voyant le couple saint suivre les rebelles.

La rébellion, plus forte que jamais, partait déjà vers leur prochaine destination, le désert où un guerrier aurait été aperçu attaquant l'empire.

Tout le monde s'était mit d'accord pour aller voir ce prétendu guerrier.

Ainsi la rébellion quittait déjà la capitale pour poursuivre leur route…

* * *

 _Par la mère, ce chapitre est long ! J'ai pris un temps infernal à le terminer à temps._

 _Je voulais vous demander quelque chose :_

 _Aimeriez-vous que je fasse des chapitre bonus pour approfondir l'histoire des personnages pour que vous puissiez en apprendre plus sur eux et leur personnalités ou vous préférez que je me concentre sur l'histoire principale ?_


	10. Le Guerrier du Désert (Chap7x)

_Mijoqui : Techniquement parlant, c'est Atem le double dans le corps de Richter._

 _Le tic de langage de Melog est sensé être le même que celui de Roulx Kard de Deltarune, pas un serpent sinon il appuierait ses S façon cartoon._

 _SThierry :Tu réalise que l'upload est régulier, ici ? Je fais les choses de manière organisée donc la période de temps entre chaque chapitre est toujours la même sauf en cas de retards, de vacances ou d'impossibilités._

* * *

 _ **Le Guerrier du Désert**_

«Il a intérêt à être un sacré balèze, ce guerrier.» dit Grégoire.

«D'après nos sources, il résiste seul face à l'empire depuis plusieurs mois. Je doute que ce soit un faible.» lui dit alors Atem.

«Mais quand même, c'est super loin le désert !» se plaignit Mijoqui.

«Un peu d'exercice n'a jamais tué personne, vous savez.» lui dit alors Ken de sa voix bienveillante.

«Parlez pour vous !» s'écria alors Thomas, en fin de marche et à bout de souffle.

«Je m'en occupe.» soupira Lucy en prenant Thomas sur son dos.

«Vous ne changeraient donc jamais, vous deux !» ria Frolence de sa voix cristalline.

«Je me dit que ça doit quand même être génial d'être une unité montée, tu te fatigue jamais les jambes, c'est ta monture qui le fait à ta place.» pensa tout haut Vince.

«C'est sûr mais c'est aussi beaucoup d'entretien et de responsabilités. Il faut entretenir ta bête tout les jours. L'énergie que l'on n'utilise pas en marchant, on la dépense en s'occupant de nos montures.» lui dit alors Harry.

«Moi, j'entretiens même deux gros reptiles...» dit Luck d'un ton voulant tout dire.

«Luck, il y a des enfants dans le groupe, tu évite les blagues douteuses, s'il te plaît.» dit Atem avant que le dragonnier n'est le temps de finir sa phrase.

«Ah oui, j'oubliais. Je la garde pour une fois où on sera entre adultes, alors.» dit Luck avec son habituel sourire narquois.

«Vous êtes sûr qu'on a besoin de lui dans l'armée ?» demanda Loki.

«Oui, je crois bien.» lui répondit Yvain en lui adressant un regard meurtrier dont lui seul avait le secret.

Le prophète se tut alors durant tout le reste du voyage.

Du sable commença à pointer à l'horizon, redonnant un peu espoir au rebelles.

«Bienvenue à l'endroit dont on s'est inspiré pour créer Plegia ! Le point de rendez-vous de tout animaux vaguement charognard du continent ! La plus grandes des plages d'après nos voisins ! Le grand désert mahirien !» cria Atem en surjouant totalement son ton.

«On est assez allé en cours de géo pour savoir ça, tu nous apprend rien.» lui dit Aiden, calmant immédiatement les ardeurs de son ami.

Ce dernier émit un soupir avant de retourner dans les rangs.

«Sait-on au moins où le guerrier se situe précisément ? Car nous allons y passer une éternité sinon.» demanda David en levant son doigt.

«C'est...une excellente question...dont on n'a pas la réponse...» répondit Aiden en réalisant.

«Et comment tu veux qu'on trouve un gars tout seul dans un truc aussi grand que l'désert mahirien ?!» s'emporta alors Grégoire.

«Qui m'a fichu un type pareil pour capitaine ?» se désespéra Alex en enfonçant son visage dans sa main.

Aiden n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un soldat passa au loin, courant comme un dératé, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Sans même avoir besoin d'en recevoir l'ordre, Dyls fonça intercepter le passant et l'amena au groupe.

Le pauvre homme était essoufflé et terrifié.

«Aaaaah ! Me...me faite pas de mal ! J'essaie juste de fuir la mort !» hurla le soldat.

«Fuir la mort ? C'est si grave que ça ?» s'étonna Atem

«Ça se voit que vous savez pas de qui vous parlez, ce type est un monstre ! Son épée fait au moins la taille de trois de nos lances bout-à-bout !» cria de plus belle l'impérial.

Luck esquissa un léger sourire en entendant la comparaison et se retint de toute ses forces de ne pas faire de blagues déplacée.

«Cette description, elle correspond à notre guerrier, non ?» réalisa alors ce dernier.

«Mais c'est vrai ! En fait, il sert, le dragonnier !» réalisa Loki, s'attirant encore les foudres d'Yvain.

«Ou est ce guerrier ?» demanda Aiden.

«Par...Par là...» dit le soldat en montrant la direction.

«Tu est libre, va et survis.» dit Atem en laissant repartir le impérial, qui donna un petit sac au stratège avant de s'en aller.

«Regardez-moi le trésor qu'il nous a laissé ! On est riche !» s'écria Mijoqui.

«Ça risque de bien nous aider, en effet.» termina Merlin.

«Bien, direction le guerrier !» s'écria Lucas en prenant les devants.

Le reste du groupe suivit et finit par trouver un homme seul qui éviscérerait des impériaux à la chaîne.

«Vous pensez encore pouvoir tenir face à la toute puissance de Doumlauce (prononcé Doume-la-hausse), le plus grand de tout les héros de ce continent ?! Et bien, vous vous trompez car des faibles comme vous ne peuvent...» commença ce dernier avant de se prendre une flèche dans l'épaule, le forçant à se taire dans un gémissement de douleur.

* * *

 _Mention légale : le personnage suivant est la création d'une autre personne dont j'ai les droits légaux d'utilisation :_

 _Doumlauce appartient à Théo_

* * *

Les rebelles n'attendirent pas l'ordre d'Atem pour avancer et déroutèrent facilement les impériaux avec l'aide de Doumlauce.

«Merci, mes héroïques compagnons. Êtes vous des envoyés des cieux pour me soutenir dans ma quête de pouvoir ? Ou êtes vous des envoyés d'autres cieux venu pour me voler mon âme ? Ou encore...» commença le mercenaire.

«Non, on est la rébellion et on voudrez que tu te joigne à nous.» coupa Aiden.

«Une rébellion ? Mais quelle merveilleusement fantastique idée ! Quelle meilleur moyen de devenir plus fort que de partir en guerre contre un empire tout puissant ! J'accepte votre offre, rebelles ! Appelez moi Doumlauce ou Monsieur Le Grand, Beau et Magnifique Héro de Mahiram.» dit le mercenaire mégalo.

«Je suis entrain de me dire que tout le monde est un cas à part dans cette armée.» soupira Aiden.

«Et tu n'as pas tord.» lui répondit Atem en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Ainsi, l'équipe repartit vers la zone civile pour reprendre son aventure là où elle l'avait laissé.

* * *

 _Holy Mother Mila, que je suis en retard ! Désolé, messieurs dames mais j'ai eu des complications durant la semaine dernière qui m'ont empêché de finir ce chapitre et de le mettre en ligne dans les temps parmi lesquelles il y a mon anniversaire ainsi qu'une tonne de boulot extérieur._

 _Encore désolé pour l'attente._


	11. Sauvetage (Chap8)

_SThierry : Les points de suspension font penser que c'est un sarcasme, évite d'en mettre quand tu est honnête. Bien sûr si tu ne l'était pas, et que cela était vraiment un sarcasme, tu peux toujours aller voir ailleurs, on en a pour tout les goûts ici._

* * *

 ** _Sauvetage_**

«La question est : est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de où aller, maintenant ?» demanda Dyls à son lige.

«Notre objectif est le palais impérial, non ? Alors je vais vers les monts Mahir pour y aller.» lui répondit posément le stratège.

«Il dit ça avec tellement de sérieux...» se désespéra Aiden en écoutant la conversation.

«Escalader les monts Mahir est une épreuve impossible pour n'importe quel humain, stratège, cela vous inclut également.» dit Ken pour calmer les ardeurs du garçon.

«Il doit pourtant y avoir un moyen de passer, non ?» demanda Aiden

«Certains de mes anciens camarades m'ont dit que l'empire était en train de construire un réseau de tunnel sous les monts. Mais, avec la guerre, il ne reste plus personne pour creuser, ils ont tous étés enrôlés dans les forces armées.» raconta Alex.

«Donc, on peut oublier l'option souterraine.» comprit Aiden.

«Les gars, on a des pégases et une wyverne, on pourrais passer par les airs.» fit remarquer Dyls

«Puis se faire descendre comme des pigeons par les archers postés en défense ? Super idée, formidable.» lui répondit Merlin en levant ironiquement le pouce en l'air.

«Heureusement que c'est pas lui le stratège...» pensa tout haut Sophie.

Dyls n'eut rien à répondre et se tut alors.

Les rebelles continuèrent leur route quand ils entendirent des cris de protestation.

«Lâchez-moi, bande de brutes ! Vous mettez la main sur la plus belle création des dieux ! Vous serez punis pour cette a...» cria une voix qui se tut en pleine phrase, comme si on l'avait assommé.

Les rebelles se ruèrent sur une colline pour voir la scène :

Une large troupe d'impériaux était entrain de capturer un jeune homme de façon plutôt musclée.

«Vous savez déjà le plan, pas vrai ?» dit Atem au rebelles, qui lui répondirent d'un signe de tête.

Tout les rebelles sautèrent de la colline pour tomber directement sur l'ennemi.

Les soldats se trouvant en bas de la colline furent frappés de surprise et ne purent pas riposter face à l'attaque des forces rebelles.

Les autres soldats jetèrent le garçon au sol et chargèrent sur les rebelles, voyant là une occasion de ramener leurs têtes à l'empereur et de devenir des légendes.

Les impériaux étaient étonnamment nombreux pour une simple capture, cela montrait bien la valeur et la puissance de leur proie.

«Que les soigneurs aillent récupérer le prisonnier !» ordonna Atem alors qu'il foudroyait les soldats.

Ken et Élise sautèrent sur le cheval de Clarine et traversèrent le champ de bataille à toute vitesse, couverts par le trio triangle ainsi que les moines.

Ils arrivèrent là où le jeune garçon avait été jeté et descendirent le soigner.

Il rouvrit les yeux peu après.

«Ou...Ou suis-je ? Je suis mort, c'est ça ? Et vous êtes mes anges ?» demanda le garçon en se relevant.

«J'ai bien peur que nous soyons pas des anges. Nous sommes la rébellion et nous sommes venu vous sauver des impériaux.» expliqua Ken.

«Oh, d'accord. Permettez-moi de me joindre à vous pour cette bataille, dans ce cas.» dit le garçon en se remettant sur ses pieds.

«Peut-on savoir ton nom ?» demanda Clarine.

«Bien sûr ! Je suis Nats (prononcé Nah-T-ce), un puissant mage au pouvoir divinementiels !» s'exclama le mage.

* * *

 _Mentions légales : le personnage suivant est une création d'une autre personne dont j'ai les droits légaux d'utilisation :_

 _Nats appartient à Etinsel_

* * *

«Cela risque de nous être en effet bien utile.» dit Ken.

«Maintenant, j'ai juste envie de le voir affronter mon frère en duel de mages...» dit Élise.

Les soigneurs et la nouvelle recrue retournèrent au combat prestement.

La bataille se déroulait plutôt bien quand un pégase chevauché par un garçon avec une banane géante dans les mains sortit de nulle part et commença à attaquer les impériaux.

Atem, surpris par cette apparition, alla le voir.

Le garçon le vit arriver et le visa avec la banane en bandant une corde accrochée dessus.

Atem sortit un mouchoir blanc de sa poche et l'agita pour montrer qu'il venait en paix.

Il se rapprocha du cavalier pégase et ce dernier atterrit pour entendre Atem.

«Je suis Atem, stratège de la rébellion, et je voudrais savoir ce qui vous amène ici.» demanda Atem.

«Moi ? Je suis juste un humble éleveur de pégase qui a vu son exploitation être rasée par des soldats de l'empire. Alors j'ai prit mon meilleur pégase et je suis parti puis ensuite je suis tombé sur ce champ de bataille et est décidé de vaincre les impériaux pour me venger.» expliqua le nouveau venu.

«Que diriez vous de vous joindre à la rébellion, nous avions tous un compte à régler avec l'empire.» proposa Atem.

«Partir en guerre contre l'empire ? Très peu pour moi, je veux éviter de risquer ma peau une nouvelle fois. A moins que vous n'ayez de quoi me payer, je refuse de prendre part à cette guerre.» lui répondit le chevalier volant.

«Je n'ai rien, à part ça.» dit Atem en sortant une barre de chocolat de sa poche.

Le cavalier pégase sauta de sa monture, attrapa la barre chocolatée et l'engloutit d'une seule bouchée.

«Marché conclu ! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous !» dit le nouveau membre en remontant sur son pégase.

«Une barre de chocolat suffit ?!» s'écria Atem.

«C'est ça. Laissez moi me présenter : Je suis Maxence, éleveur de pégase de père en fils depuis 17 générations. Je suis un type particulier de chevalier pégase, les pégarchers ! Je suis un manieur d'arc sur un pégase, en gros. Oh, et tu dois te poser des questions à propos du Bananarc, non ? Oui, c'est une vraie banane qui est juste très grande et oui, il y a une corde d'arc dedans et encore oui, elle marche vraiment comme arc.» raconta Maxence.

* * *

 _Mentions légales : le personnage suivant est une création d'une autre personne dont j'ai les droits légaux d'utilisation :_

 _Maxence appartient à Maxfrite_

* * *

«C'est...excentrique comme arme...» se dit Atem.

«Je ne peut pas te dire le contraire.» lui répliqua le pégarcher en affichant un sourire niais.

Les deux compagnons retournèrent au combat pour finir les quelques soldats restants.

Les deux nouveau venus se présentèrent plus amplement au groupe et tout le monde reprit la route.

«Nous ne savons toujours pas où nous allons.» fit remarquer Yvain.

«Nous allons vers là ou il y a un moyen quelconque de passer les monts Mahir. Quelqu'un doit bien avoir construit un passage sûr pour que les soldats puissent passer, non ? Et bien, on va le chercher et on va nous mêmes y passer.» expliqua Atem.

«Ça se tiente comme réssonnetement. Les soldats doivent bien venir de quelteque part.» acquiesça Melog.

«Personne ne sait comme le réparer, celui-là ? Vince, c'est toi qui l'a fait, tu devrais le savoir.» dit Grégoire.

«Je suis un honnête voleur, pas un alchimiste ! Je sais même pas comment on l'a créé en premier lieu !» lui répondit Vince.

«Euh...Désolé de vous casser vos rêves comme ça, mais il n'existe pas de chemins à travers les monts pour les soldats. Ils sont directement téléportés à l'endroit de leur mission et ramenés de la même manière par les mages d'élite de la garde rapprochée de l'empereur.» expliqua Alex au groupe.

«Donc, retour à la question initiale, comment on va passer les monts ? Comptez pas sur moi pour les escalader à main nues !» dit Mijoqui.

«On trouvera un moyen. Si on continue d'avancer, le destin va faire son truc et miraculeusement nous donner un moyen de passer ces monts, vous verrez.» répondit Atem.

«Le pire, c'est qu'il a peut-être raison...» réalisa Dyls.

«On compte sur ton intuition divinementielles, alors.» dit Aiden.

«Je suis heureux de voir que vous croyez en moi à ce point, tout le monde !» se réjouit Atem.

Ainsi, l'équipe continua sa marche vers les massifs monts Mahir, guidés rien d'autre que l'intuition du stratège, Atem.

* * *

 _Et voilà le chapitre en avance pour m'excuser du précédent !_

 _Le prochain chapitre sera pour ce Vendredi car sinon attendre jusqu'à Vendredi prochain serait trop long pour vous._

 _Car oui, je tiens à vous, mes gens, c'est vous qui lisez Rébellion, pas moi ! C'est vous qui laissez des gentils reviews et qui aimait mon oeuvre, pas moi !_


	12. Cauchemars Éveillé (Chap9)

_**Cauchemar Éveillé**_

«Les monts ont l'air de reculer à chaque fois qu'on avance, non ?» demanda Lucy.

«Ça en a tout l'air.» confirma Yvain.

«Même depuis les airs, on n'a vraiment l'impression de marcher sur place.» ajoutèrent les pégases.

«Je propose un repos bien mérité.» proposa alors Grégoire.

«Comme tu veux, on est était ou sur les tours de gardes ?» dit Aiden en questionnant son stratège.

«On en est à Melog, c'est Vince puis Harry qui suivront.» lui rappela Atem.

«Il ne reste qu'à trouver un endroit convenable.» dit Merlin en avançant.

L'équipe trouva bientôt un endroit et tous sombrèrent dans les méandre de l'inconscience.

Des heures passèrent et Atem sentit un vent frais dans son dos.

Il se leva, réveillé par le froid, pour remarquer que tout était noir autour de lui

* * *

 _Pour maximiser l'ambiance bien glauque, veillez faire tourner «Vertigo» de la compilation «1 hour of dark piano| Dark Piano for Dark Thoughts». Gardez la en mémoire, cette compilation, elle servira souvent._

* * *

«Ou...Ou suis-je ? Quel est cet endroit ? C'est encore plus sombre que là où Richter me contacte.» se dit Atem en se frottant les yeux.

Des grognements et des respirations se firent alors entendre.

Des pas lents s'approchaient du garçon, mais il ne pouvait savoir de quelle direction cela venait.

Pour la première fois de son voyage, il ressentait un sentiment qu'il pensait avoir oublié, la peur.

Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, ses mains étaient moites et sa peau tournait au blanc.

Ses yeux s'acclimatèrent à l'obscurité juste à temps pour qui puisse voir ce qui était la source des bruits.

Un énorme enseveli marchait lentement vers lui, bavant sur le sol de pierre de l'endroit.

Atem fut paradoxalement rassuré en voyant la source des bruits.

Les ensevelis n'était pas bien résistant à la magie, il pourrait facilement le détruire.

Il plongea sa main dans les poches de son vêtement avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait plus ses tomes.

Il passa alors la main dans son dos pour dégainer Pender quand sa main n'attrapa rien d'autre que l'air.

Il était désarmé et l'enseveli semblait aller plus vite chaque fois qu'il le regardait.

Soudain, l'affreuse créature entama une charge vers Atem.

Ce dernier courut pour s'enfuir et entendit le bruit du mort-vivant se cognant contre le mur suivit d'un gémissement plaintif.

«Ouf, je suis sauvé.» se murmura t-il à lui même pour se redonner du courage.

Il continua alors à marcher à tâtons sur les murs de pierre froids de sa prison.

Les dalles du sol craquaient sous ses pas comme un vieux plancher.

Il suivit le mur pendant de longues minutes, cherchant à fuir cet endroit maudit.

Alors qu'il marchait encore un peu plus loin dans l'endroit, un sifflement se fit entendre.

Un long sifflement, un long et terrifiant sifflement.

Atem se retourna lentement et vit une jeune bael descendre lentement de sa toile depuis le plafond.

Il retint son souffle, il savait que les jeunes baels ne pouvaient voir précisément et préféraient se repérer en écoutant les bruits alentours.

Il usa de tout son courage pour ne pas faire un bruit quand l'immense araignée passa juste à coté de lui.

Il bougea légèrement son bras au dernier moment pour ne pas être repéré via les poils de la bête.

Il attendit que les sons de l'arachnide ne puissent plus être entendu pour reprendre sa route.

«Un enseveli et maintenant une bael ? Je ne pensais pas que ces créatures étaient réels ! On se croirait dans un cauchemar.» pensa Atem.

Il avança et vit un revenant portant une épée qu'il connaissait bien : ce revenant avait prit Pender !

Atem se devait de récupérer son arme mais comment faire ?

Il réfléchit pendant un moment et eu une idée.

Il retourna sur ses pas et prit un gros morceau d'une des dalles qui s'étaient cassée lors de son passage.

Il s'approcha de sa cible et lui mit un violent coup sur la tête.

Un flot de sang pourri et nauséabond s'échappa du crâne du monstre, salissant les dalles et répandant une affreuse odeur.

«L'odeur va attirer d'autre joyeusetés de son genre, autant me tailler d'ici en vitesse.» se dit Atem.

Il attrapa Pender et s'enfuit prestement.

En passant le tournant, une horde de revenants et d'ensevelis se dressaient devant lui.

«Comme prévu, l'odeur de leur camarade les a alerté. J'ai plus le choix, va falloir trancher de la saleté !» s'écria Atem en associant sa parole au geste, sa voix résonnant dans le bâtiment.

Il décima les monstres et continua sa route.

«Ces saloperies m'ont griffé, ça risque de vite s'infecter, je doit retrouver les autres sinon je suis bon pour rejoindre leur rangs.» grommela Atem.

La bael qui était passé plus tôt sentit la présence d'Atem et descendit pour attraper sa proie.

Elle arriva dans un coin de la pièce et avança lentement vers Atem.

Atem, encore énervé de sa blessure, s'approcha volontairement de la bête et lui flanqua un violent coup de pied dans sa minuscule tête, l'enfonçant dans son corps disproportionné et la tuant.

Alors qu'il passait à coté d'un mur, il entendit un son étrange venant de derrière celui-ci et remarqua une brèche non loin.

Il défonça le mur par la brèche et vit l'instigateur de tout cette mise en scène, une figure encapuchonnée se trouvant au centre d'un cercle magique blanc émanant d'énergie violette.

La figure le remarqua et arrêta son rituel, faisant apparaître un demi-revenant qui mourut instantanément.

«Est-tu celui qui a invoqué ses monstres ?» demanda Atem, en pointant Pender vers son interlocuteur.

«Ouais, c'est moi qui est fait ça. C'est aussi moi qui t'est capturé et volé tes affaires. D'ailleurs, tu peux les reprendre, elle sont là.» dit calmement la personne en montrant une pile d'affaire appartenant à Atem, surprenant ce dernier.

Atem alla récupérer ses affaires puis se remis en face du sorcier.

«Maintenant, j'exige que tu me sorte de cet endroit ! Fais le ou je te fais sauter la tête !» menaça Atem.

«Figure toi que ça m'arrangerait bien, ton histoire. Je ne demande que ça, moi.» lui répondit l'homme.

«Que veut tu dire ? Que tu ne crains pas la mort ? Je connais ce coup là.» lui dit Atem.

«Non, non, je suis sérieux. Je cherche que ça moi, qu'on me fasse sauter la tête. J'ai rien de mieux à faire de toute façon.» lui dit la figure.

«Tu veux dire que tu ne veut pas faire ce que tu fais ?» le questionna Atem.

«Je veux dire que la vie n'a plus aucune valeur à mes yeux, en particulier la mienne et que j'accepterais volontiers qu'on me tue. C'est la seule envie qu'il me reste.» lui expliqua le sorcier.

«Non, tu ne peux pas dire cela. Si tu pense que ta vie n'a plus de but et que tu ne vois plus d'intérêt en rien, viens aider le peuple du continent avec moi et les autres rebelles.» lui proposa Atem.

«Pourquoi pas, je n'ai pas de meilleure idée alors bon...» dit le mage noir en retirant sa capuche, révélant de longs cheveux noirs typique des mages noir.

«Je suis Wilfried (prononcé Oui-L-fri-D), mage noir, enfin, ANCIEN mage noir pour l'empire. C'est tout, il n'y a rien d'autre d'intéressant à dire sur moi.» se présenta le sombre magicien.

«Et bien, sois le bienvenu parmi les rebelles. Maintenant, partons d'ici.» lui dit Atem.

«A ton service.» dit mollement Wilfried en téléportant Atem et lui même au camp des rebelles.

* * *

 _Vous pouvez stopper la musique à partir de maintenant_

* * *

«Il fait encore nuit, je devrais retourner me coucher.» dit Atem en constatant les faits.

«Moi aussi, je vais dormir, je travaille de nuit, moi.» enchaîna Wilfried.

Atem retourna à son emplacement et Wilfried s'en trouva un également.

Alors qu'Atem allait se coucher, Wilfried lui envoya un petit flacon.

«Pour ta blessure, bois-le maintenant.» lui dit Wilfried avant de sombrer.

Atem avala la concoction et s'endormit à son tour.

Personne ne saura jamais ce qui c'est passé cette nuit là...


	13. L'Homme Oiseau (Chap10)

_Mijoqui : C'était un peu mon but de produire ce genre de sentiments chez les gens._

 _On aurait déjà rejoint le château si on pouvais se téléporter, nos mages ne sont premièrement pas assez puissants pour utiliser le sort de Warp et deuxièmement, allez au château maintenant serait du suicide, nous sommes tout juste une grosse vingtaine et ne sommes pas assez entraînés pour tenir face à l'élite impériale._

 _La magie noire de Wilfried est assez puissante pour faire croire qu'il n'y a que de l'ombre quand il est là, de plus, la magie noire est plus puissante la nuit, avantageux pour une capture discrète._

 _Mes raisons de recrutement ne sont pas plus capillotractées que certains vrais recrutements de la série, Gaius ne s'est allié avec Chrom que parce qu'il avait des bonbons sur lui, je te rappelle et Charlotte n'est venu que parce que les hoshidiens faisaient trop de bruits à Cheve et l'empêchaient de dormir, donc bon…_

* * *

 _ **L'homme oiseau**_

«Décline incessamment sous peu tes motivations, vile vilain ou je serais forcé de faire de toi du hachis parmentier !» s'écria Doumlauce , réveillant tout le monde au camp.

«Je suis officiellement un rebelle, on est alliés.» lui répondit Wilfried de son air désintéressé.

«Et moi, je suis l'impératrice de Valm !» s'écria alors le mercenaire en pointant son épée géante vers le mage noir.

«Laisse le, Doumlauce, c'est un allié.» dit Atem en se levant difficilement.

«Vous moqueriez vous de moi, strat...» commença Doumlauce avant d'être interrompu par un caillou lancé par Aiden.

«Fermez la, y en a qui dorment.» lui dit le capitaine encore à moitié endormi.

«Euh...Cap'taine, vous êtes le seul encore couché, ici.» fit remarquer Alex.

«Ah...» fut la seule réponse qu'Aiden puisse émir.

«Vous devez tous vous demander d'où sort Wilfried et bien je vais vous expliquer. Tout à commencer hier soir et...» commença Atem avant d'être interrompu par Wilfried.

«Je pense qu'il est mieux que vous ne racontiez pas les événements d'hier au autres. Je crains une malédiction pour tous ceux qui l'entendent.» lui murmura Wilfried.

Atem acquiesça et se racla la gorge avant de recommencer son histoire.

«Disons que Wilfried était un impérial qui avait pour but de m'assassiner mais qui réalisa la justesse de notre cause et l'ampleur que notre dissolution aurait et qui a décidé de changer de camp en conséquence.» raconta Atem.

«Un autre impérial qui a retrouvé la raison ? Je ne suis donc pas seul !» s'écria Alex, tout content.

«C'est plus ou moins l'idée.» affirma Atem.

Tout le monde se prépara alors pour partir pendant qu'Aiden dormait encore.

«On fait quoi pour Aiden ?» demanda Merlin.

«Je m'en occupe.» dit Atem en chipant la gourde de Dyls.

Il s'approcha d'Aiden et lui aspergea le visage avec l'eau de la gourde, le réveillant immédiatement.

«Quelle excellente façon de réveiller un lève-tard ! Je me dois de prendre note !» dit David.

«Je devrais aussi me souvenir de cette technique.» enchaîna Lucy.

Aiden se prépara pendant les autres se tournaient les pouces en l'attendant.

Le capitaine prit ensuite les devants de la marche comme si de rien n'était.

«Vous êtes Aiden Toémer, pas vrai ?» demanda Wilfried au capitaine en passant devant.

«Oui, le seul et unique. Dit moi, combien vaut notre tête chez les impériaux, d'ailleurs ?» répondit Aiden par cette autre question.

«Vous avez tous une prime individuelle sur vos têtes, vous êtes si recherchés que vous n'êtes même plus sur le tableau public mais uniquement celui des élites. Les plus recherchés d'entre vous sont toi, Atem et Alex.» raconta Wilfried.

«Mais pourquoi moi ?! J'ai rien fait de mal !» s'écria Alex.

«Tu sais à quel point l'empire hait les traîtres et tu en est devenu un exemple parmi les recrues.» lui dit Wilfried.

Alex resta muet face à ses affirmations.

«J'imagine que la prime sur la tête d'Aiden et la mienne font sens, nous sommes les cœurs de la rébellion, sans l'un de nous deux, c'est fini.» argumenta Atem en s'avança jusqu'au duo.

«Tu commence un peu à prendre le melon, non ?» demanda Aiden d'un ton moqueur.

«Dit, Wilfried, qui est la moins recherché d'entre nous ?» demanda Atem, ignorant la remarque d'Aiden.

«Je crois que c'est un garçon qui s'appelle...Luck si je ne me trompe pas.» lui répondit Wilfried tout sérieusement, faisant éclater Atem et Aiden de rire.

«Comment ça, je suis le moins recherché de nous tous ?! Pourquoi ?!» s'écria Luck.

«On dirait que personne ne te prend pour une vraie menace, chez les impériaux.» lui répondit encore une fois tout calmement le mage noir.

Luck ne trouvait plus quoi dire.

«Dites vous juste que la tête d'Élise vaut plus que celle de Luck.» ria Atem.

Soudain, une hachette vola vers Atem mais elle fut interceptée en plein vol par Lucas.

Ce dernier soupira de soulagement.

«C'était pas loin de te trancher la tronche, Atem, Tu peux me remercier.» dit ce dernier.

«Luck, évite de tuer notre stratège, tu veux ?» dit Yvain à son compagnon d'un ton dur qu'il n'avait auparavant jamais employé avec lui.

«Ouais, désolé, je me suis peut-être emporté.» dit ce dernier d'un ton bas mais toujours rieur.

«Emporté est un euphémisme.» corrigea Ken.

Tous restèrent silencieux ensuite.

Les monts semblaient se rapprocher un peu plus que la veille quand soudain, Wilfried s'arrêta en marche.

«Je sens une grande source de douleur et de frustration...au nord-est.» dit t-il en se tenant la tête.

«Oh non ! Encore un type qui parle en énigme !» se plaignit Grégoire.

«J'entends par là qu'il faut qu'on aille au nord est d'ici, pas vrai ?» demanda Aiden

«Oui, je pense que quelque chose se trame par là-bas.» répondit le mage à capuche en se tenant encore la tête.

Élise arriva discrètement derrière ce dernier et lui mit un petit coup de bâton à l'arrière de la tête, soignant sa migraine.

«Merci.» dit simplement Wilfried avant de reprendre la marche.

La rébellion se dirigea donc vers le nord-est, guidée par le pré-sentiment de Wilfried.

Il avancèrent un long moment avant de trouver la source des sentiments.

Un groupe d'impériaux encore plus grand que celui appelé pour capturer Nats était entrain de tenir en respect une cible impossible à voir de leur point de vue.

«C'est d'ici que viennent...les sentiments négatifs...» dit Wilfried en se tenant encore la tête.

Élise refit son coup de bâton et la migraine repartit de nouveau.

«Les rebelles ! Chopez les et on sera riche !» cria un des soldats en apercevant le groupe.

«Sauf si ils ne chope que Luck.» dit Grégoire.

Le dragonnier attrapa sa hachette mais fut retenu par Yvain.

Les deux groupe chargèrent dans la bataille.

Atem, Mijoqui et Melog allèrent voir qui avait été capturé.

Mais en ouvrant la cage, c'était une sorte d'oiseau de taille humaine qui se présenta à eux.

«Merci d'm'avoir sauvé.» dit la créature.

«Aaaaah ! Ceste oiseau parle !» s'affola Melog.

«Dit le golem avec de sérieux problème de locution.» se moqua légèrement Atem.

«Y a pos pas de d'quoi s'affoler, je suis juste un siau (prononcé Zi-au) normal.» dit le siau.

«Un quoi ? J'ai jamais entendu parler de siaux, moi. Et toi, capichef ?» dit Mijoqui avant de questionner Atem.

«Moi non plus.» lui répondit simplement Atem, essayant encore de s'habituer à son nouveau surnom.

«Alors laisser moi vous expliquer, je...» commença l'homme oiseau avant d'être interrompu par des soldats impériaux.

«La volaille s'est enfui ! Chopez-la !» s'écria un des soldats.

«Je suis pas une volaille !» cria l'intéressé en se changeant un oiseau géant et chargeant les impériaux.

«Wahou ! Un laguz ! Un vrai laguz !» s'écria Atem, hystérique.

Tout les soldats prirent peur en voyant la créature ailée descendre en piquée vers eux.

Les rebelles profitèrent de cette occasion pour infliger de sérieux dommages au rangs ennemis.

«Ce soir, c'est poulet !» hurla Maxence en apercevant la créature.

«Non, c'est un allié, ça se mange pas, les alliés !» cria Atem pour éviter le pire.

«Si tu le dit...» soupira Maxence, déçu.

Aidée par un bien étrange allié, la rébellion put vaincre les ennemis restants.

Le nouveau venu reprit sa forme originelle puis se présenta.

«J'm'appelle William, j'suis ce qu'on appelle un siau, une espèce qui a colonisé les monts avant même l'arrivé du premier humain sur ce continent.» expliqua le nouveau venu.

«J'imagine que ce «premier humain» est Mahir, non ?» supposa Dyls.

«Tout juste !» répondit William.

«Et que ce qui pourrait attirer un siau aussi loin de ses terres ?» demanda Aiden.

«Mon peuple a été manipulé par les impériaux. Ils leur ont fait croire que les rebelles voulaient les exterminer et du coup, tout le monde se prépare à la guerre en ignorant le fait que les impériaux nous pillent nos ressources en l'honneur de leur «effort de guerre» à la noix ! On va bientôt même plus avoir de quoi tous nous nourrir ! Vous d'vez m'aider ! J'vous en supplie !» dit William en tombant à genoux.

«Nous t'aideront mais seulement si tu connais un chemin pour les monts empruntable pour des humains.» lui dit Atem.

«Bien sûr que j'en connais un !» dit William.

«Alors c'est décidé !» lui répondit Atem, en l'aidant à se relever.

«Vraiment ?! Merci infiniment !» s'écria William.

«Je vous l'avez bien dit que le destin allait faire son truc et nous trouver un moyen de passer les monts !» dit Atem au autre rebelles d'un ton supérieur.

«Il avait vraiment raison...» dirent Dyls et Aiden, estomaqués.

C'est ainsi que le voyage des rebelles reprit, accompagné par un compagnon des plus étranges, en direction des monts Mahirs.


	14. Le Passage vers Les Monts (Chap11)

_Mijoqui : Si c'était possible, on l'aurait déjà fait. Mais je te rappelle qu'il y a des archers d'élite sur tout le flan de la montagne donc aucun moyen de passer par les airs et encore une fois, si on pouvais passer, les armées plus loin sont trop fortes pour nous._

 _Aurais-je mal détailler ses ambitions ? Wilfried a rejoint la rébellion car il n'a plus de but et ne cherche que la mort et que ce serait plus simple de se faire charcuter en défiant l'empire qu'en l'aidant._

* * *

 _ **Le Passage vers Les Monts**_

«C'est encore loin, le passage ? Mes jambes sont en compote.» se plaignit Thomas en traînant des pieds.

«Où ça, de la compote ?» s'écria alors Maxence en se levant droit comme un piqué sur sa monture.

«C'est une expression, Maxence.» dit Atem, faisant redescendre Maxence.

«C'est plus très loin, tenez bon. Mais j'dis quand même que vous êtes pas très endurant.» dit William pour encourager les troupes.

«Tu peux pas nous comparer, on est pas des volailles contrairement à toi !» s'écria Grégoire.

«JE. NE. SUIS PAS. UNE VOLAILLE !» s'écria le siau.

«Tu en as l'odeur et sûrement le goût.» dit Maxence.

«Vous savez quoi ? Cette discussion est terminée.» dit William, visiblement vexé.

Le reste de la marche fut silencieuse, chose étonnante pour un groupe des cas comme la rébellion.

L'équipe arriva finalement devant un petit village, douloureusement similaire à Gimaldo.

Des cris se firent soudain entendre.

«A l'aide ! N'importe qui ! Sauvez nous !» criaient t-elles.

«Pas besoin que je vous explique ce qu'on fait ?» demanda rhétoriquement Atem, partant déjà à l'attaque suivi des troupes.

«J'vais t'faire taire pour de bon, toi !» dit l'un des soldats en appuyant le fer de sa lance sur la gorge d'une pauvre femme au vêtements déchiquetés.

«Je ne pense pas, non.» dit une voix derrière lui avant de lui lancer une petite lance de thoron dans la tête, le faisant tomber raide mort.

* * *

 _Pour que tout soit clair : ce que j'appelle «une lance de thoron», c'est l'attaque que Robin (Oui, je dit Robin et pas Daraen, deal with it) met à Chrom juste après la défaite de Valdar dans Awakening._

* * *

«Vous allez bien ?» demanda le stratège à la femme en l'aidant à se relever.

«Oui, grâce à vous...» dit la femme, épuisée.

«C'est notre mission de protéger les citoyens.» dit modestement Atem.

«Vous êtes la rébellion ?!» s'étonna la femme.

«Eux-même !» dit fièrement son sauveur.

«Alors, je dois vous faire une requête… Prenez soin...de mon fils...pour moi...» dit la femme d'une voix mourante avant de s'effondrer.

«Que...Elle...Elle...» bafouilla Atem.

«Regardez donc ! Cette raclure de rebelle vient de tuer cette pauvre femme innocente ! Venger le peuple et exterminez la rébellion !» cria le capitaine de l'escouade à la fois à ses soldats et au gens du village.

«Essayez pas d'nous embobiner ! On sait très bien que c'est vot' faute !» cria alors un vieil homme depuis sa fenêtre.

La capitaine fit un simple mouvement de la main et l'homme fut criblé de flèches par les archers.

«Cela ne me surprend même plus.» dit aigrement Merlin.

«Je ne vous pardonnerais pas, cette fois ! Préparez vous à goûter de ma lame !» hurla Aiden en transperçant un chevalier dans son élan.

«Écrasez moi ces nabots, leurs têtes valent de l'or, beaucoup d'or, de quoi vous payer tout vos rêv...» commença le capitaine avant que sa bouche refuse de bouger à nouveau.

«Il criait beaucoup trop.» dit Élise, son bâton de silence en main.

«Maintenant, nous allons vous montrer ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre aux honnêtes gens !» dit Atem en chargeant un éclair dans sa main.

Le capitaine ordonna du mieux qu'il put à ses troupes de charger.

Le combat dura bien plus longtemps que n'importe quelle autre escarmouche de l'équipe, mais ils étaient motivés par les acclamations des villageois depuis leurs fenêtres, les encourageant à défaire les impériaux.

Les ennemis périrent les uns après les autres dans une remontée continuelle de l'équipe.

C'était le première fois qu'Atem et Aiden se sentait vraiment au commandes d'une armée, une armée qui avait tout les atouts qu'il fallait pour vaincre n'importe quel type d'ennemi et qui pouvais s'adapter à n'importe quel scénario de bataille.

Ironiquement, les deux compagnons furent plus que ravis de cette bataille.

«Merci, merci infiniment pour votre aide !» dit un des villageois en descendant en personne sur l'ancien champ de bataille.

«Tout le plaisir est pour nous.» dit Aiden.

«J'imagine que votre réputation de toujours arriver quand on n'a besoin de vous est fondée.» dit une femme étant également venue remercier la rébellion.

«Mais nous avons tout de même des pertes...» dit tristement Atem.

«Rien n'est parfait, on ne peut jamais sauver tout le monde.» dit encore plus tristement l'homme.

«Pourquoi ne pas rester la nuit ici ? Vous devez être éreintés après tout ces combats.» proposa alors la femme.

«Bonne idée, je pense que nous avons tous besoin de repos.» dit Aiden.

Les rebelles furent alors accueillis dans l'auberge du village.

Tous s'endormirent assez rapidement.

Mais encore une fois, Atem sentit l'air autour de lui se rafraîchir et sut ce qui se passait.

* * *

 _Pour maximiser l'ambiance, faite tourner «The Poem of Everyone's soul – Persona 5 OST»._

* * *

«Bonjour, Atem, comment va la rébellion ?» demanda une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

«Richter, quelle bonne surprise...» dit Atem d'un ton las.

«Je t'aurais cru plus enthousiaste à l'idée de te retrouver avec toi-même à nouveau.» lui dit Richter.

«Je peux au moins noter l'amélioration dans ta distinction des choses : Tu commence à m'appeler Atem, c'est déjà ça...» dit Atem, décidément pas motivé.

«Oui, j'imagine que tu te prend vraiment pour un esprit à part, hein ?» dit Richter avec une pointe de dédain.

«Je refuse de ravoir cette discussion avec toi, Richter, je sais très bien ce qu'il adviendrait si je baissais ma garde et te laissais un opportunité de reprendre le corps.» lui dit aigrement Atem.

«Combien de fois dois-je te le répéter ?! Je suis le véritable possesseur de ce corps et je t'assure que ce sale gosse d'Aiden ne mérite pas mieux que son père !» s'énerva Richter.

«Tu n'auras jamais le corps, tu est trop corrompu pour ça.» lui répondit Atem.

«Corrompu, moi !? Hahahahahahaha ! Ques ce qui te fait dire une telle chose, Atem ?» ria Richter d'un air hautain.

«Tu dégage une aura maléfique comme je n'en ai jamais senti auparavant. Et pourtant je connais Wilfried et j'ai traversé un donjon rempli de monstres d'histoires.» lui expliqua Atem.

«Tu n'est vraiment pas au point si tu sens ne serait-ce qu'une once de mal en moi, elle a vraiment fait du mauvais boulot, honnêtement.» dit l'esprit originel.

«Je t'interdis de parler d'elle aussi légèrement !» s'énerva Atem.

Richter ricana alors, le son de son rire porté en écho par le vide de l'endroit.

Il se téléporta alors dans le dos d'Atem et lui murmura dans l'oreille.

«Elle n'est pas une grosse perte, le monde sera meilleur sans elle.» avant de retourner à son emplacement de base.

Atem retint sa colère car il savais que ses pouvoirs étaient inefficace dans sa psyché.

«Voilà ce que je voulais voir, de la haine dans ton regard, une seule émotion, dominant tout le reste. Tu n'est peut-être pas si inutile.» dit Richter en repartant.

Atem chargea et mit un violent coup sur la tête de Richter.

«COMMENT OSE TU ?!» hurla ce dernier.

«Ça t'apprendra à la respecter, Rixam.» dit Atem d'un ton rageur avant de disparaître de la psyché.

* * *

 _Vous pouvez couper la musique._

* * *

L'équipe se réveilla, attendant comme toujours Aiden, le lève-tard de l'équipe.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir du village, deux enfants apparurent.

«Attendez !» dit l'un d'eux.

«Qu'y a t-il ?» demanda Atem.

«Nous voulons vous rejoindre au sein de la rébellion ! Je suis Mate, et lui c'est mon ami, Daien !» fit fièrement le jeune garçon.

«Il n'y pas moyen ! Vous êtes bien trop jeunes pour ça !» protesta Aiden.

Merlin lui mit un petit coup de coude avant de faire un signe de tête en direction d'Élise, faisant légèrement réfléchir le capitaine rebelle.

«Vos tenues m'ont l'air familières et vos noms aussi...» fit remarquer Atem.

«J'imagine que c'est normal pour le formidable stratège de la rébellion d'aussi vite remarquer ce genres de détails ! Ces tenues sont en effet des répliques des vôtre, à Aiden et vous. Nos noms aussi, nous avons juste pris vos noms et avons réorganiser les lettres.» expliqua Mate.

«Vous voulez dire que vous êtes...» commença Aiden.

«Vos plus grands admirateurs, en effet ! Et nous voulons rejoindre la rébellion pour venger nos parents morts aujourd'hui dans l'attaque. Vous voyez la femme qui a succombé dans vos bras ? C'était ma mère...» dit tristement Daien.

«Et l'homme qui a été abattu par les archers, c'était mon père...» continua Mate.

«C'est d'accord, vous êtes engagés.» dit Atem d'un ton formel.

«Super ! Merci, Maître !» s'exclama Mate.

«Maître ?!» s'étonna Atem.

«Et oui, dorénavant, vous êtes mon maître et est celui de Daien !» expliqua joyeusement Mate.

«On peut plus revenir en arrière...» soupira Aiden.

Et c'est ainsi, accompagnés de deux jeunes recrues, que la rébellion fit ses premiers pas sur les monts Mahir, le dernier obstacle avant d'atteindre leur but.

* * *

 _Holy Guacamoly ! J'ai pris tellement de retard sur l'écriture du chapitre de cette semaine que j'ai dû le faire en à peine deux jours. Vous pouvez remercier Persona 5 pour cela !_


	15. Rencontre Avec La Légende (Chap12)

_**Rencontre avec la légende**_

«Ces monts sont étrangement simple à traverser, je m'attendais à des falaises escarpées et des passages étroits. Ça casse un peu le coté épique.» dit Nats.

«J'ai du mal à croire que tout le monde ici aurait pu passer des passages étroits, de toute façon.» rationalisa Aiden visant Atem des yeux.

«Je te ferais savoir que j'ai beaucoup gagné en équilibre et en forme physique depuis notre départ !» s'énerva le stratège en savant ce que voulait dire Aiden.

«C'est ça, ouais...» se moqua Dyls depuis son pégase.

«Tu as un archer qui vole juste à coté de toi, il pourrait t'abattre à bout portant alors je te déconseille de faire le malin.» dit calmement Atem.

«C'est pas de l'abus de pouvoir, ça ?» se demanda alors Alex.

«Possible...» lui répondit Wilfried.

«C'est quand même bizarre, je jurerais avoir déjà vu cet endroit.» coupa alors Mate.

«C'est vrai, maintenant que tu le dit : « _Deux murs se dressent comme les mâchoires sans dents d'une bête, au bout du chemin, où ciel et terre ne font qu'un, derrière les nuages, une cabane qui résiste au âges abrite un certain personnage.»_ dit Atem en citant le passage.

«A tout les coups, c'est de Nicolayï.» soupira Aiden.

«Et si nous allions voir ? Nous n'avons rien à perdre, non ?» dit alors Nats.

«Vous n'auriez pas eu le choix, de toute façon.» dit Atem en reprenant les devants de la marche.

«Ok, là, c'est de l'abus de pouvoir.» dit Wilfried.

Le groupe continua d'avancer jusqu'à entrer dans un épais brouillard.

«On voit rien, là-dedans !» se plaignit Thomas.

«Nous, on voit très bien, on voit pas le problème.» dirent Merlin et Vince.

«C'est parce que vous êtes des voleurs mais on est pas tous des voleurs, ici.» dit alors Aiden.

«Je peux arranger ça.» dit Atem en sortant un sceau de reclassement de sa veste.

«Même pas en rêve ! Je suis le mec le moins discret du monde, ça marchera jamais.» s'écria Aiden.

«Tant pis, autant utiliser ces trucs là, alors.» dit Atem en rangeant le sceau et sortant un torche.

«Elle viennent d'où, ces torches ?» demanda Grégoire.

«Le cadavres de mes ennemis, c'est une vraie caverne au trésor, presque aussi fabuleuse que celle des nuits elibiennes.» dit Atem en allumant la torche.

«Tu viens d'atteindre un niveau de référence que même moi je n'ai pas. Félicitation.» dit Dyls en applaudissant.

«Maintenant, avançons. « _Armez-vous de courage et de torches puis faite comme dit : Trois pas sur la gauche pour le démarrage, vingt en avant ensuite.»_ commença Atem.

«« _Le chemin commence ici à se corser, soyez prêts ou vous vous perdrez à jamais :_ _Croyez votre instinct pour les trente prochains pas, deux autres en arrière vous ramènera, il ne reste qu'à avancer pour trouver l'endroit souhaité.»_ termina Mate _._

«Et moi qui pensez que les croyants de Méjanas étaient les êtres les plus timbrés de Mahiram...On en apprend tout les jours.» dit Loki, s'attirant les foudres des méjaniens.

«Nous devrions être arrivés, attention les yeux.» dit Atem en jetant sa torche en l'air et lui envoyant une boule de feu pour la faire exploser et révéler les alentours.

Il y avait une sorte d'immense chalet devant eux.

«La boîte au lettre dit «N. Ledesma», ça ne me dit rien du tout.» dit Nats en s'approchant du bâtiment.

«Moi non plus, allons voir.» proposa Atem.

Il s'approcha alors de la porte et remarqua qu'elle n'était pas verrouillée.

«Une porte non verrouillée est une invitation à rentrer !» dit le stratège en tournant la poignet.

«Qui OsE venIr perTURber notRE Maître ? Qu'ILs soiS PuniS !» dit alors une voix.

En un instant, une énorme troupe de guerriers ressemblant à des esprits apparurent.

«Des...Des Valli…!» hurla Dyls avant de se faire couvrir la bouche par Atem.

«Ne prononce pas ce nom, tu sais ce qui arrive à ceux qui en parle !» dit Atem d'un ton sérieux.

«Peu importe leur nom, ils en ont après nous !» s'affola Aiden.

«VOUs AveZ oseZ PenetRer dans La MAISON de NotRE CréaTEUr, Vous ALLEZ En Payer Le PrIx !» dit un des guerriers.

«On n'a plus le choix, au combat !» dit Mate.

«Hé ! C'est ma réplique !» s'énerva faussement Atem.

La bataille fut rude car les rebelles n'avaient pas la liberté de mouvement que leur accordaient les plaines, dans la maison.

Le maître des guerriers fantomatiques finit par se montrer en apparaissant d'une porte au fond de la pièce.

«Quel est ce raffut ? Je n'attendais point d'invités incongrus.» dit ce dernier d'une voix calme.

«C'est...C'est lui...» dit Atem en tombant bouche bée.

«Mais c'est impossible...» continua Mate.

«Et pourtant si ! C'est moi, le célèbre Nicolayï, qui se trouve ici !» dit l'homme d'une voix théâtrale.

Cette annonce arracha un cri de surprise à tout le monde.

«Oh Méjanas, je n'y crois pas ! C'est un rêve !» cria Mate.

Atem se rua dans la masse en poussant les invoqués pour arriver devant la légende et s'agenouiller.

«Je suis votre plus grand admirateur ! Je peux avoir un autographe ?» demanda Atem en sortant Yggdrasil.

«Bien sûr, je signerais la couverture.» dit Nicolayï en faisant comme dit.

Les yeux d'Atem brillèrent comme jamais auparavant.

«Maintenant, expliquer moi votre présence sur la champs.» ordonna Nicolayï.

«Mais oui, ou avais-je la tête ? Nous sommes la rébellion, vous devez avoir entendu parler de nous. Nous étions entrain de passer dans la «mâchoire sans dents d'une bête» quand nous sommes arrivés dans un épais brouillard, nous avons suivit les indications de votre poème «Le chemin vers l'idéal» et nous sommes arrivés ici.» raconta Atem.

«Oh, je comprend mieux comment vous m'avez trouvé, maintenant.» dit Nicolayï.

«C'est juste moi ou il parle en faisant des rimes ?» demanda discrètement Aiden.

«Tu ne rêve pas, il a vraiment dû prendre le pli de son boulot.» lui répondit tout aussi discrètement Dyls.

«Je vois que vous n'êtes pas des voleurs, je m'excuse pour l'intervention de mes protecteurs.» dit la légende de son ton toujours aussi sage.

Mais quand Nicolayï tenta de faire disparaître les invoqués, cela se retournèrent contre lui.

«Je n'avais pas prévu cela, je me dois de m'en occuper dans l'immédiat.» dit le savant avant de brandir un tome et d'attaquer les invocations.

Les rebelles le suivirent et s'engagea une bataille dans le grand salon de Nicolayï.

Il était un mage fort expérimenté qui maîtrisait son art comme personne et effaçait les ennemis avec aise.

Grâce à son aide, la bataille fut pliée en un rien de temps.

«Merci de m'avoir aidé, braves guerriers.» remercia Nicolayï.

«Ce n'était rien.» rationalisa Atem.

«Permettez moi de vous remercier pour les efforts donnés.» dit Nicolayï avant de partir vers l'arrière salle.

«Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que nous avons rencontré Nicolayï en chair et en os !» s'extasia Mate.

«J'imagine que Ledesma doit être son nom de famille.» pensa tout haut Merlin.

Ce dernier revint de l'arrière salle avec un tas d'affaires dans les mains.

«Vous, vous devez être le commandant de cette équipe de gagnant. J'ai remarqué que vous êtes un mage, je vous offre donc cet ouvrage. C'est un sort de glace nommé Valhalla, servez vous en comme il vous plaira.» dit t-il en tendant un tome blanc et or à Atem.

«Vous vous trompez, c'est lui, le commandant, je ne suis que le stratège.» dit Atem en montrant Aiden.

«J'avais également un présent pour vous, commandant. Mais dites moi, vous me dites quelque chose mais je ne vois pas quoi.» dit le savant en tendant une épée illusoire à Aiden.

«Je suis Aiden Toémer, vous avez dû connaître mon paternel.» répondit poliment Aiden.

«C'est bien ce que je pensais, je vous connaissais. Mais j'ai appris pour votre père, quelle misère...» dit tristement le sage.

«On ne pourra jamais changer le passé, nul ne le pourra jamais.» continua encore plus tristement Aiden.

«Pour vous, jeune mage, j'ai également cette bague fait avec un certain alliage.» repris l'écrivain en donnant le bijou à Atem, qui s'empressa de l'enfiler.

Un éclair blanc s'abattit soudain sur lui et quand la lumière s'estompa, Atem était transformé.

Son costume avait changé pour un véritable attirail de guerrier et son pouvoir était décuplé.

«De l'alliage de magitite brute, merci beaucoup.» dit Atem.

«J'ai aussi prit la décision de vous accompagner dans votre mission.» dit Nicolayï en se mêlant au groupe.

Mate s'évanouit en entendant ces paroles.

«On ne peut rien vous refuser, j'imagine.» dit Aiden en haussant les épaules.

Ils sortirent de la maison et Nicolayï dissipa les brouillard d'un coup avant de montrer un raccourci derrière le bâtiment.

La rébellion venait d'être rejoint pat un allié de poids et marchait désormais vers le territoire siau.


	16. Le Chef Siau (Chap13)

_**Le chef des siaux**_

«On se rapproche du territoire des siaux, je le sens.» dit William.

Maxence renifla l'air plusieurs fois.

«C'est vrai que ça sent un peu le poulet.» affirma t-il ensuite.

«Je te jure que je vais étriper cet humain, un jour.» grommela William.

«C'est vrai que l'on peut voir des sortes de cabanes depuis les airs.» ajouta Dyls.

«C'est dans ce genre d'habitation que nous vivons, c'est largement assez grand pour nous.» dit William.

«Et vous me dites que tout près se trouve là où vous vivez ? Quelle histoire insolite, que non loin une espèce inconnue habite.» s'étonna Nicolayï.

«J'en reviens toujours pas qu'il parle naturellement en faisant des rimes.» soupira Aiden.

«C'est le pli du métier, que veut-tu ? C'est comme les bûcherons, ils ont toujours un bon maniement de la hache.» répondit Dyls.

«Excepté pour Atlas.» contra Atem.

«Échos est un cas à part !» renvoya le chevalier pégase.

Nicolayï riait en entendant la dispute.

«Au moins, il fait pas rire en riant, c'est déjà ça.» conclut Aiden.

Le groupe continua d'avancer jusqu'au village mais ce dernier été désert.

«Ou sont t-ils tous ? Le village est si vivant d'habitude.» dit William d'un ton triste.

«J'entends du bruit venant de cette grande cabane avec le drap vert dessus.» dit Merlin.

«C'est...La cabane du chef ! Si tout le monde y est, c'est que quelque chose de terrible à dû se produire, suivez-moi !» dit le siau en se ruant vers la cabane.

Il passa l'entrée en trombe et vit alors le chef, entouré de tout les autres siaux qui se retournèrent alors.

«William ? C'est toi ? Vraiment toi ?» dit une des siaux portant un petit dans ses bras et dont le plumage rose la démarquait du reste.

«Oui, Julia, je suis revenu...revenu mettre un terme à cette mascarade impériale !» cria t-il en signal pour les autres qui arrivèrent tous d'un coup.

«C'est eux ! Les affreux rebelles !» s'écria alors le chef.

«Affreux ?! Je sais que je suis mal coiffé, mais quand même.» sortit alors instinctivement Dyls.

«Ils sont p't'ête pas si dangereux, en fait...» se dit un des piafs.

Un rire s'éleva d'un mur de la cabane.

«Vous êtes tombés en plein dans mon piège !» dit un commandant impérial en sortant d'un passage secret dans la mur.

«Des impériaux ? C'est même plus surprenant, au point où on en est.» dit Merlin de son ton sobre légendaire.

«Massacrez les tous jusqu'au dernier et ramenez moi la tête du Toémer, que j'en fasse mon balais à chiotte !» aboya le chef.

La bataille débuta dans la grande cabane du chef siau.

Ce dernier était vieux et ne pouvait pas se joindre au combats mais il attendait patiemment que les rebelles viennent jusqu'à lui pour déchaîner sa force.

La bataille se déroulait difficilement à cause des l'étroitesse des murs mais Atem sut s'adapter assez vite pour surprendre les soldats ennemis.

Alors qu'un soldat chargeait vers Aiden pour l'attaquer dans le dos, un vague d'énergie comme celle d'Yggdrasil mais sombre balaya le soldat.

C'est alors qu'une wyverne noire au yeux louchant entra dans la cabane, sur son dos se trouvait deux femme, une avec une tenue noble sombre et l'autre au cheveux blond pâle attachés et habillée comme une épéiste.

Les deux sautèrent de leur monture et se mirent à parler comme si de rien n'était.

«Henriette, je crois que nous avons rater un virage, très chère.» dit l'épéiste.

«J'en est bien peur, oui.» affirma l'autre.

«C'est qui, elles ?» demanda alors Aiden.

«Moi ? Mais enfin, je suis le magnifique et fantastique Henriette, la plus grande noble du monde entier et même de toute la galaxie, d'ailleurs.» s'exclama celle habillée noblement.

«Et je me nomme Elsa, je suis une noble également, alors tachez d'être respectueux quand vous me parler et de m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil à partir de maintenant.» enchaîna alors l'épéiste.

* * *

 _Mention légale : Les personnages suivants sont des créations d'autres personnes dont j'ai les droits légaux d'utilisation :_

 _Henriette appartient à Mathilde_

 _Elsa appartient à Mamie Bono_

* * *

«Chouette, plus de cas particuliers pour notre équipe !» se réjouit faussement Aiden.

«C'est à croire qu'absolument tout le monde sur ce continent est timbré.» se désola Atem.

«Butez les gonzesses aussi, ça me fera plus de tête à ramener à l'empereur !» cria encore le commandant impérial.

Sur ces mots, une troupe de soldats se jetèrent sur les deux nouvelles arrivantes.

Ces dernières les défirent en un instant.

«Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, paysans, mais il semble que nous ayons un ennemi commun, il serait plus sûr de s'allier, même si l'idée me donne la nausée.» dit alors Elsa.

Henriette retourna prestement sur la wyverne et brandit un tome noir.

«Une belliciste avec un accès à la magie noire ? En voilà une bonne unité.» dit Atem.

Aidés des nouvelles arrivantes, la rébellion avança encore plus et réussit à vaincre presque tout les ennemis, ne laissant que très peu d'ennemi à vaincre autre que le chef siau.

Le doyen avait un regard horrifié sur le visage, il venait de voir tout les soldats que l'empire avait envoyé être éliminés.

«Chef, revenez à la raison ! L'empire nous a manipulé ! Je ne veux pas me battre contre vous !» dit William en arrivant devant le chef.

«Cloue ton bec, William ! Tu est un traître, tu as abandonné ton espèce pour ton propre intérêt !» répliqua le chef.

«Vous êtes devenu totalement fou ! L'empire veut vous utiliser pour vaincre les rebelles à leur place ! Ils n'ont rien de bon en eux!» continua William.

«Tais toi ! Tu tente de me manipuler pour que je fasse ce que tu veux ! Je suis peut-être ancien mais je ne suis pas fou !» dit le chef en se transformant lentement.

«C'est peine perdu...Ne tuez pas le chef, mettez le simplement à terre, compris ?» ordonna le siau.

Les quelques rebelles étant restés à l'arrière pour vaincre les derniers soldats, revinrent, suivis par lesdites soldats.

«Ne voust inquiester pas pour les solodats, ils sont avece nous, Elsa lese a rendute amilicaux.» dit Melog en voyant l'expression sur le visage des autres.

«Vous remercierez mon épée nobo plus tard, roturiers.» dit alors Elsa dans toute sa noblesse.

«Oh mon Méjanas, Maribelle est parmi nous.» dit Atem en faussant le désespoir.

L'épéiste noble ignora cette remarque et avança vers le groupe qui s'était formé devant le chef.

Les autres suivirent et arrivèrent juste à temps pour voir la forme pleinement transformé du chef siau, il ressemblait à un phénix de vent ou à un spectaculaire khinshi.

Atem et Nicolayï eurent le même réflexe, saisir leurs tomes à image et capturer une image avec.

Un duel s'engagea entre les rebelles et le chef.

Il envoyait de violentes bourrasques avec ses ailes, si forte qu'elles faisaient même voler les unités lourdes.

Les rebelles synchronisèrent leurs attaques pour tenter de faire flancher l'adversaire mais rien n'y fit, la bête restait imbattable.

Même les attaques à l'arc et la magie n'avait aucun effet, les attaques de William furent tout aussi inutile.

«C'est impossible, une telle puissance est totalement insolite !» s'écria Nicolayï.

La créature sembla se préparer à faire une puissante plongée mais tomba et laissa place à nouveau au chef siau.

«Je suis...épuisé...Je ne peux plus me battre...Vous avez gagné, rebelles, j'admets ma défaite...» dit ce dernier, mourant.

«Chef ? Oh non, il a utilisé trop de force...» se désola William en allant voir le doyen.

«Je comprend mes erreurs, maintenant...Peut-être étais-je vraiment un vieux fou.» dit le chef siau sur un ton rieur.

«Non, vous ne pouvez pas nous laisser comme ça !» dit William, au bord des larmes.

«J'ai un successeur, il saura me remplacer...Adieu, William...» dit le chef avant de s'éteindre.

«Il est mort ?» s'étonna un des siaux qui était revenu après la fin du combat.

«Oui, à cause du plan des impériaux. Tout est de leur faute !» s'énerva William.

«Oui, mais oui, tout n'était qu'un coup monté ! Comment on a pu ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt ?» réalisa le siau.

«On dirait qu'ils ont étés ensorcelés pour qu'il puissent tous gober.» conclut Nicolayï.

«Quelle perfidie de leur part ! En tant que plus grande noble du monde et même de toute la galaxie, je me doit de protéger les plus faible !» s'écria alors Henriette, pleine de détermination.

«J'imagine que je vais devoir suivre, pas vrai ?» soupira Elsa d'un ton ennuyé.

«Partons, je connais un raccourci vers les terres impériales pas loin.» dit sombrement William en se relevant.

«Pardonne moi, Julia, mais je vais être absent encore un peu plus longtemps. Je te promet de revenir bientôt, et en un seul morceau.» continua t-il sur le même ton.

«Au revoir, peuple siau.» dit Atem d'un signe de la main en suivant le reste de l'équipe.

Ils étaient maintenant en route vers un raccourci qui pourrait grandement réduire la durée de leur voyage vers les terres impériales.


	17. Direction L'Empire (Chap14)

_**Direction : L'Empire**_

«Encore désolé pour le chef...» dit honteusement Aiden.

«Vous pouvez arrêtez d'en parler ? Ça ne fait qu'empirait les choses.» lui répondit William d'un ton froid.

«Laisse le, Aiden. Tu sais très bien ce que ça fait, tout comme moi.» dit Atem en tirant son compagnon par le bras.

Atem eu un instant de mélancolie en disant cela.

Il recula et alla voir Élise.

«Élise, tu te souviens du ballet préféré de Maman ?» demanda t-il alors.

«Bien sûr que je m'en rappelle ! «Valse à l'observatoire des étoiles» du fameux compositeur Mahito Yokota. Je me rappelle de la mélodie, elle était si belle.» dit alors la fillette.

«Cela te dérangerait de...la fredonner avec moi ?» demanda Atem, un peu gêné.

«Bien sûr que non !» répondit Élise, toujours aussi joyeuse.

Les deux se mirent alors à entonner le chant.

* * *

 _Faite tourner «Super Mario Galaxy: OST #18 – Rosalina's Comet Observatory 3» à bas volume._

* * *

«Comme c'est beau...» soupira doucement Aiden, contenté.

«Un classique...» dit ensuite Dyls.

Le duo continua son chant durant une grande partie du voyage.

«Elle a une voix d'ange, c'est incroyable.» soupira Merlin, apaisé.

«Azura à de la concurrence, on dirait, je m'en réjouis d'avance.» plaisanta Nicolayï.

«Ne commencez pas à comparer ces deux là, c'est une cause perdue.» dit Atem.

Tout ce déroulait au mieux quand des orbes de magie noire commencèrent à tomber sur le groupe.

* * *

 _Vous pouvez arrêtez la musique._

* * *

«Je m'en occupe.» dit platement Wilfried, en attirant les orbes dans sa main avant de les envoyer en l'air et les faire repartir vers le contrebas.

«A mon avis, des ennemis approchent.» conclut t-il en se retirant en arrière-ligne.

«Des ennemis ? Mais ce passage est inconnu des autres peuples !» s'étonna alors William.

«On dirait bien que les siaux ont vendu les pot au rose durant leur manipulation.» dit Aiden en menant la charge.

Une troupe organisée d'impériaux attendait le groupe en bas de la colline qu'ils passaient.

Les soldats initièrent l'attaque et mirent les rebelles dans une position plus délicate.

Au milieu du combat, un étrange personnage encapuchonné portant un masque d'opérette et armé d'une dague à la lame violette attaqua Aiden.

«Je te retrouve enfin, mécréant ! Moi, Ano, au nom du monde d'où je viens et au nom de l'empire impérieux qui...» commença l'assassin avant d'être mis au sol par un coup d'épaule d'Aiden.

«Toujours à parler au lieu de se battre, finissons-en.» dit Aiden, visiblement ennuyé.

«Attendez ! Êtes vous par chance, un confrère de la prophétie ? Un élu envoyé sur cette terre pour purger les hérétiques à la force de votre puissance ? Dites-moi tout !» dit alors l'homme.

Aiden ne trouvait pas les mots pour répondre à ces questions.

Atem, qui observait la scène, éclata de rire en voyant la réaction de son compagnon.

Il arriva alors pour sauver la situation.

«Excuse mon compagnon, il est un brin...perturbé quand on évoque son titre. Nous sommes en effet deux élus des dieux ténébreux qui nous ont missionner de vaincre l'empire car en son sein se trouve la source du mal de ce monde, c'est ce pourquoi nous sommes là et nous avons recruté de braves guerrier pour nous soutenir dans cette quête de paix ! Joins toi à nous, mon frère !» dit Atem d'une voix théâtrale.

«Bien évidemment que je joindrais votre cause, chers compatriotes des prophéties ! Moi, Ano, vais devenir votre compagnon d'arme jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare !» hurla l'assassin masqué avant de charger dans les rangs impériaux.

«Que...Quesque je viens de voir ?» bafouilla Aiden, choqué.

«Un jeux d'acteur parfait et un vrai Owain.» dit Atem en repartant vers le combat.

Aiden resta là, tentant de s'expliquer à lui même ce à quoi il venait d'assister.

La bataille tourna peu-à-peu en la faveur des rebelles avec l'aide d'Ano jusqu'à ce que seul le chef soit encore debout.

Ce dernier usa de toute ses forces pour tenter de tenir face au rebelles mais finit au sol, la pointe du Lion d'or sur la gorge.

«Vous allez p't'ête me tuer...mais la Capitaine Nydune...vous ratera pas...» dit ce dernier.

«Assez parler, adieu.» dit Aiden en levant son épée avant de l'abattre sur le soldat qui esquiva de peu.

«J'ai trop d'honneur pour mourir des mains d'un sale rebelle ! Je préfère mourir...comme ça !» cria le capitaine en se faisant exploser soudainement.

Atem et Nats se lancèrent devant l'explosion.

«Non ! Atem !» cria alors Aiden.

Quelques instants passèrent et les deux mages revinrent intacts.

«Ouf ! C'était pas passé loin !» dit Atem.

«Dieu merci, nous étions deux à tenir cette barrière.» lui répondit Nats.

Atem éteint une de ses mèche de cheveux qui avait prit feu.

«Vous êtes vivants ?!» s'étonna Aiden.

«Oui mais à pas grand-chose près.» lui répondit Nats.

«Mais de quelle magie avez vous user ici ?» demanda Nicolayï

«Une barrière magique ou plutôt deux au même endroit.» dit Atem.

«Tu parle d'un tour de force ! Je suis surpris, je pensais pas que deux personnes seulement pouvais contenir une explosion pareille.» dit Dyls, surpris.

«Moi non plus.» lui répondit simplement Atem.

«Et après, on vient me dire que c'est moi le bourrin irréfléchi...» dit Aiden d'un ton sarcastique.

«Assez rigolé. Le capitaine a mentionné une certaine Nydune. Ça vous dit quelque chose ?» demanda Merlin.

Le yeux d'Alex s'écarquillèrent.

«Ny...Nyd...Nydune ?! Comme LA Nydune ?» paniqua t-il.

«Qui c'est ?» demanda Aiden.

«Vous ne connaissez pas Nydune ? C'est la capitaine de la garde impériale, c'est un monstre de puissance, elle est la deuxième personne la plus puissante de Mahiram, juste en dessous de l'empereur ! On n'a aucune chance face à elle, personne n'en a !» s'affola t-il.

«Je me dois d'approuver les dires de ce chevalier armuré, cette femme est une terreur ! Même mon ultime et incroyable pouvoir d'élu est incapable de l'égratigner. Nous sommes, comme direz les humains, dans la mouise !» rajouta Ano.

«On a plus qu'à trouver un autre chemin...» dit William, déçu.

«Non, on a trop avancer ici pour faire demi-tour. On va continuer sur cette route.» dit Aiden, plein de fougue.

«C'est toi le chef.» dit Dyls en haussant les épaules.

«Ce gosse à des tripes, j'aime ça.» dit Loki.

«Des tripes ? Où ça, les tripes ?» s'excita Maxence.

Tout les rebelles autour lâchèrent un grand et long soupir.

«Il a à la fois le courage et l'inconscience, c'est un mélange mortel.» dit Yvain.

«Monsieur est un poète, maintenant ?» railla Luck, faisant sans le savoir rougir fortement son compagnon.

«Bien, avançons, sinon on y arrivera jamais.» dit Aiden en partant devant.

Les autres s'empressèrent de le suivre.

Ainsi, les rebelles reprirent leur route en direction de l'empire, sachant qu'un terrible danger les attendait plus loin...


	18. Capitaine Nydune (Chap15)

_**Capitaine Nydune**_

«On va tous y passer...On va tous y passer...» murmura Alex, terriblement inquiet.

«Moi, ça m'arrange bien.» lui répondit Wilfried.

«C'est pas le cas de tous le monde, monsieur capuche.» répliqua Mijoqui.

«En effet, j'ai une vengeance à accomplir.» commença Aiden.

«Tu n'est pas le seul ici.» enchaîna Atem en parlant pour tous ceux qui avaient perdu des êtres chers durant la guerre.

Wilfried sembla reconsidérer ses opinions sur la vie avant de lâcher un soupir et de reprendre la marche comme d'habitude.

La troupe s'approcha d'un des nombreux pics des monts Mahir et vit une figure se tenant à son sommet.

«Pour...l'amour...de Méjanas...» dirent successivement Wilfried, Ano et Alex.

«Vous savez qui c'est ?» demanda Dyls.

* * *

 _Pour maximiser l'ambiance de la suite, faites tourner «UNDERFELL- UNDYNE REMIX (Spear of Agony) [Jeffrey Watkins]» ou n'importe quelle version suffisamment épique de «Spear Of Justice»_

* * *

«Je vais vous l'apprendre moi-même !» cria alors une voix avant que deux lances magiques bleu ciel chargèrent sur Atem et Aiden.

Ils réussirent à les esquiver mais de très peu.

Une figure en armure apparut alors devant le groupe.

«Rebelles, vous êtes tombés droit dans mon piège ! Vous pouvez adieu à vos idéaux anarchistes !» cria l'opposant en faisant apparaître une lance dans sa main et chargeant Aiden avec.

Le jeune capitaine para comme il pouvait l'attaque, ayant du mal à rivaliser avec la force de son opposant.

Ce dernier finit par reculer.

«Tu est véritablement un Toémer, gamin. Quel dommage que l'héritier d'une telle puissance l'utilise pour faire le mal.» dit le soldat en pointant Aiden de sa lance.

Aiden se mit à rire nerveusement à l'entente de ses paroles.

«Vous, qui avait sans remords tué mon père, me traitez de méchant ? C'est vraiment la meilleure.» dit Aiden avant de recommencer à rire nerveusement.

«Tu me te moque de moi, espèce de sale gosse !? Je vais t'apprendre le respect !» s'énerva le soldat en armure en arrachant son casque, révélant un visage de femme couvert de blessure et de cicatrice dont un œil était recouvert par un cache-œil, ainsi qu'une queue de cheval d'une couleur rouge sang.

Alex s'évanouit en voyant le visage de la femme, produisant un gros bruit avec son armure quand elle toucha le sol.

«Alors, c'est vous, Nydune ? Je comprend un peu mieux pourquoi Alex était terrifié...» dit Atem en tournant son regard vers le chevalier, qui était déjà entouré de soigneurs pour le remettre sur pied.

«Très exactement, je suis Nydune, l'héroïne qui ne meure jamais, la capitaine de la garde impériale mais surtout...Celle qui va vous abattre ici et maintenant !» cria t-elle en invoquant un tas de lances derrière elle durant son rugissement.

«Enfin un ennemi digne de moi, je commençais vraiment à désespérer.» dit Aiden en affichant un petit sourire suffisant.

«On a plus le choix...» soupira Merlin.

Aiden était déjà parti poursuivre Nydune mais fut arrêté par d'autre soldats.

Les autres suivirent et s'engagea alors une des plus grande bataille que les rebelles n'eurent jamais mené.

Les soldats n'était plus les mêmes que ceux d'auparavant, ils étaient sérieux et entraînés.

Dans les rangs, une figure se démarquait : Un chevalier dépassait de plusieurs têtes le reste de son bataillon, portait une épée au couleurs infernales ainsi qu'une armure rouge.

«Je vais devoir y aller moi-même, on dirait.» fit le colossale avant de s'avancer.

Il chargea aussi vite que sa lourde armure lui permettait et tomba nez à nez avec Alex, qui reconnu immédiatement celui qui secondait son ancien capitaine.

«Major Taine, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir.» dit le chevalier en bleu à son imposant supérieur.

«Moi non plus, Alex. Dire que mon seul rival pour devenir le nouveau Metal Knight s'est rallié à l'ennemi. C'est triste.» lui répondit Taine.

«Les rebelles n'agissent que pour aider les gens dans le besoin ! L'empire est devenu le méchant de sa propre histoire !» cria Alex.

Taine resta perplexe plusieurs secondes avant de lâcher un long soupir.

«Tu ne sais pas mentir et tes mots sonnent vrais...Réglons ça comme notre général l'aurait fait...» dit ensuite le major.

«Comme il vous en plaira, Major. Allez y à fond.» répondit simplement Alex avant de se préparer à attaquer.

Les deux s'affrontèrent alors, coup après coup, mais aucun des deux ne faiblissait.

Le combat montait en intensité à chaque coup porté.

Les deux combattant ne parlaient plus, leurs armures étaient en piteux état mais aucun des deux ne se résignait à abandonner.

C'est alors qu'Alex leva sa lance vers les cieux et mit un violent coup à Taine en utilisant le manche pour le faire tomber à la renverse.

Le chevalier écarlate s'écroula au sol dans un résonnement cacophonique.

«Très bien, Alex...Tu as gagné...Le général serait...fier de toi...Maintenant, finis ton œuvre.» dit Taine, en manque de souffle.

«Non, vous tuer reviendrait à régresser au niveau de mes ennemis. Venez plutôt avec nous.» dit Alex en tendant sa main vers son supérieur défait.

«Très bien, je suis à ton service.» soupira le géant avant d'attraper la main pour se relever.

Pendant ce temps, Aiden affrontais Nydune en duel d'homme à femme.

«T'es le morveux le résistant qui m'a jamais été donner d'affronter !» rugit la capitaine.

«Et t'es sûrement l'impériale la plus coriace que j'ai affronté !» lui répondit Aiden.

Les deux chargèrent avant d'assener un violent coup à l'adversaire.

Tout deux subirent de lourds dégâts avant de tomber au sol.

Aiden se releva avec beaucoup de mal et sortit une immense masse d'arme.

«La...La Brise-Geule de Toémer...» dit Nydune, épuisée.

Aiden s'approcha lentement de son opposante et frappa de toute ses forces sa lance, la brisant.

«Vois ça comme un avertissement.» dit simplement le Toémer en esquissant un sourire narquois.

«Je suis défaite...Prend ça comme trophée...» dit Nydune en donnant un emblème à Aiden avant de partir.

Sur l'emblème se trouvait le symbole de l'empire en argent.

Quand Aiden voulut accrocher sa nouvelle décoration, un éclair blanc s'écrasa sur lui.

Quand la lumière se dissipa, Aiden était transformé : sa tenue s'était changé en armure, une épaulette était apparu et sa cape portait le symbole des rebelles.

«Bien, l'ennemi est dérouté. Continuons, compagnons !» dit Aiden en levant son bras vers les cieux.

«Tu est vraiment devenu un meneur formidable, Aiden.» lui dit Atem en reprenant la route.

«Il a ça dans le sang, après tout.» fit remarquer Dyls.

Ainsi, la rébellion reprenait sa route, forte d'une victoire décisive contre l'empire et sa capitaine, Nydune.

Les terres impériales n'était déjà plus bien loin mais toute cette histoire était encore loin d'être terminée...


	19. Fort Irink (Chap16)

_Je tiens à profondément m'excuser pour les vacances non-annoncées de Rébellion. J'étais particulièrement occupé IRL ces derniers temps et ne pouvais physiquement pas tenir la cadence de ma vraie vie et de l'écriture de Rébellion en même temps. Veillez pardonner votre (in)fidèle serviteur pour vous avoir injustement privé de son chef d'œuvre._

* * *

 _ **Fort Irink**_

«Les terres impériales ne sont plus qu'à quelques collines d'ici. Par contre, on risque de faire repérer si on se promène comme ça en plein territoire ennemi.» dit Taine, étant le mieux placé pour parler de cela.

«On pourrait se trouver une planque, non ?» demanda Aiden.

«Une planque ? J'ai du mal à croire qu'on en trouvera une comme ça juste en cherchant un peu...» dit Atem, pas franchement convaincu.

«Pourquoi ne pas essayer de prendre Fort Irink ? On a rien à perdre de toute façon, surtout moi...» proposa alors Wilfried.

«C'est une idée osée mais j'aime bien. C'est décidé, on marche sur Fort Irink !» s'écria Taine.

«Et on me demande même pas mon avis...» soupira Atem en suivant le groupe.

Les rebelles avancèrent un peu en direction de leur cible.

«Mais c'est quoi, Fort Irink en fait ? Il porte le nom du 4éme empereur donc il doit être important, non ?» demanda Atem à Alex tout en marchant.

«Oui, ce fort à été érigé quand Irink Le Challenger, quatrième empereur du Mahiram Uni, arriva au pouvoir. Il est depuis devenu le bastion le mieux gardé et le plus réputé de tout le continent. Certains tueraient pour pouvoir y travailler.» expliqua Alex.

«Et c'est ça qu'on va conquérir ? Pourquoi pas, on s'amusera un peu.» dit Aiden, encore fier de sa promotion.

«Si on arrive à le capturer, on devrait fortement démoraliser les troupes impériales.» dit Atem avec un sourire narquois au lèvres.

«Les stratèges militaires sont vraiment… des êtres à la morale particulière...» s'inquiéta Nicolayï.

«C'est cela qu'on appelle une guerre psychologique, messieurs.» dit légèrement Atem en haussant ses épaules.

Le groupe continua d'avancer jusqu'à arriver non loin de Fort Irink.

«Bien, l'endroit est gardé par six gardes à l'entrée principale et quatre à l'entrée arrière. Juste en regardant par les fenêtres, je peux dire qu'ils sont une bonne cinquantaine à l'intérieur même du bâtiment.» dit rapidement Atem après avoir brièvement observé le fort.

«Pour un aveugle, tu évalues bien.» dit Aiden, sans réfléchir.

«Malvoyant, pas aveugle. Du moins, pas encore.» répondit aussi vite Atem, habitué.

Sans un mot, il dessina un plan d'attaque dans la terre meuble non loin de leur position.

Tout les autres acquiescèrent en silence avant de se mettre à l'œuvre.

En un éclair, Merlin, Ano, Elsa et Vince exécutèrent les gardes de l'entrée principale et disparurent aussi vite pour s'occuper de ceux de l'entrée arrière.

La majorité des forces chargèrent alors à l'intérieur de bâtiment.

«Des intrus dans le fort ! Arrêtez-les !» cria l'un des soldats en voyant les rebelles entrer.

Aussitôt, une cinquantaine de soldats sortirent de tout les cotés.

Alors que les portes s'ouvraient, une longue et douloureuse plainte s'échappa d'entre les lourds battant de la porte.

«Aidez-moi !» hurla la voix.

David s'arrêta net en entendant la voix.

«On doit aller le sauver.» dit t-il sobrement en éliminant un soldat avec sa lance.

«C'est ce pourquoi nous sommes là.» dit Lucas en posant sa main sur l'épaule son ami.

Les soldats gardèrent férocement la porte et usèrent de leur positionnement avantageux pour prendre le dessus sur les rebelles mais furent finalement vaincus, au prix du sacrifice de quelques concoctions et d'un bâton de barrière.

David se rua alors au travers de la porte et élimina un soldat dans son élan, sauvant la vie d'un homme blessé, à genoux, prêt à être exécuté.

«Je...Je suis vivant ? Merci, jeune...» dit l'homme avant de couper sa phrase et de regarder David dans les yeux.

L'homme resta sans voix, bouche bée, ne croyant pas ce qu'il voyait.

«David ? C'est toi ?» demanda un peu rhétoriquement l'homme, en tentant difficilement de se relever.

«Oui. C'est moi, père. Je vous est enfin trouvé.» dit David d'un ton sérieux, tentant de cacher son émotion.

David aida son père à se relever puis lui passa un élixir pour le remettre sur pied.

«Je te dois des explications mais elles devront attendre, on a de la compagnie !» s'écria l'homme en sortant une lance semblant inachevée.

Ensemble, David et son père vainquirent les soldats tentant de compléter l'exécution de ce dernier.

Bientôt, ils finirent les derniers soldats de sortir rejoindre le restes des forces pour continuer le combat.

Les autres rebelles étaient au prise avec le commandant de l'endroit et ses troupes.

«Je ne vous laisserez jamais capturé Fort Irink !» criait le commandant en attaquant avec toute la force que sa lourde armure de général lui donnait.

Atem se figea avant de concentrer de l'énergie magique dans ses deux mains et des lancer les deux sorts à la fois sur le groupe ennemi, en balayant une bonne moitié.

Le commandant esquissa un sourire satisfait et sortit une hache avant de se lancer dans la mêlée.

Nats et Nicolayï se regardèrent l'un l'autre avant de hocher la tête et de s'élancer pour faire une puissante attaque magique et rapidement liquider le général.

Mais quand l'attaque toucha sa cible, il ne bougea pas d'un poil avant de se tourner vers le duo et de leur envoyer un javelot dessus.

«Comment une telle prouesse peut être exécutée avec tant de justesse ?!» s'écria Nicolayï, surpris.

«Il y a qu'une seule possibilité...De l'eau pure !» déduisit rapidement Atem.

«Bien deviné, stratège ! Mon armure est couverte d'une eau pure purifiée à son paroxysme ! L'eau très pure !» dit fièrement le général.

«Cela veut dire que la magie ne servira à rien...» en déduit Nats.

«Alors il est temps...d'utiliser ma technique ultime ! Luck, Dyls, Aiden, formation brise-armure !» s'écria Atem en précipitant en arrière, causant un positionnement rapide des trois rebelles.

«Je commence !» dit Luck en chargeant vers le général, un marteau à la main.

Il sauta de sa wyverne et mit un violent coup de marteau sur la tête de son ennemi, l'assommant.

«A mon tour !» enchaîna Dyls en transperçant l'armure de son opposant avec un épieu lourd, le faisant s'agenouiller.

«Finissons-en !» dit fièrement Aiden en traversant sa cible avec une cuiracide.

Le général laissa l'échapper un gémissement de douleur avant de mourir.

Alors que tout le monde lâcha un grand soupir de soulagement, une musique s'éleva dans l'air.

* * *

 _Faite tourner «Fanfare» de Final Fantasy VII._

* * *

Les rebelles se tournèrent vers l'origine du bruit pour trouver une troupe de trois bardes jouant un air de musique victorieux.

«Des bardes ? Que font des bardes dans un endroit comme celui-là ?!» s'étonna Aiden.

«C'est une règle de l'empire : chaque personne importante au sein de l'empire doit êtres suivi d'une troupe de bardes. C'est une règle qui date d'avant même l'unification, elle est donc impossible de la supprimer.» expliqua Alex.

«Ouaip, c'est notre boulot de jouer des musiques épiques pendant les combats de nos employeurs !» affirma l'un d'eux, tout content.

«C'est dans les règles que si quelqu'un bat notre employeur, nous devons servir ce quelqu'un.» expliqua d'une voix plus calme le second.

«Alors, nous sommes désormais à votre service.» termina le troisième.

Les yeux d'Atem s'illuminèrent.

«Trois bardes...d'un coup...» dit Atem, en pleine extase.

«On vous voit venir, mais non, nous ne sommes pas des bardes qui combattent. Tout ce que l'on fait, c'est rester à l'arrière et jouer. Pas de rejoueurs supplémentaires pour vous.» dit le plus grand.

Atem lâcha alors un long soupir de déception.

* * *

 _Vous pouvez couper la musique_

* * *

«Vous savez, ils sont vraiment bon, vous devriez les engager. Je suis certain que cela vous motiverait.» dit l'homme que David avait sauvé.

Luca et Sophie se retournèrent, la voix leur étant familière.

«Simon ?!» s'écrièrent t-ils à l'unisson en allant voir l'homme.

«En chair et en os...ou au moins ce qui l'en reste...» dit fièrement Simon.

«On croyaient que vous aviez disparu avec nos parents !» dirent Lucas et Sophie, surpris.

«Je vous l'avez dit que j'étais parti à l'aventure.» répondit calmement l'homme.

«Non. Tu ne l'as jamais dit et tu t'es carapaté sans jamais rien dire.» corrigea David.

«Et merde… Je savais que j'avais oublier un truc...» murmura Simon entre ses dents.

Tout le trio triangle se pincèrent le nez, désespéré.

«Vous voulez dire qu'alors qu'on vous croyiez morts ou disparus pendant 8 ans, vous étiez juste parti à la chasse au trésors ?!» s'énerva David.

Simon ne répondit pas mais son regard disait tout.

Son fils lâcha un soupir épuisé puis laissa son père s'expliquer.

«Ben, Natasha et moi sommes parti à l'aventure. Enfin, c'est plus que moi et Natasha qui avons suivi Ben pour ne pas qu'il fasse quelque chose de stupide si on le laissait seul. Mais quand nous avons trouvé ses armes, l'empire nous à embusqué et capturé. Chacun d'entre nous a été envoyé à un endroit différent. Je pense qu'ils réservent au autres le même sort qu'à moi.» raconta Simon.

«Que veut tu dire par «ses armes» ?» demanda David.

«Je parle de ceci. La Lance d'origine. La toute première lance jamais forgée par l'Homme. Une relique qui s'était perdue durant l'effondrement d'un très ancien temple et avait par conséquent disparu de l'histoire.» expliqua Simon en montrant l'arme qu'il portait.

La lame semblait rouillée mais intacte à la fois, le manche portait des traces irréversibles de moisissure et n'était pas droit. Mais pourtant, la valeur et la puissance de l'arme ne faisait aucun doute, même à vue d'œil.

«Vous dites que mon père est encore vivant, quelque part ?» demanda Lucas.

«Oui, mais je doute qu'il ne le reste très longtemps.» lui répondit Simon d'un air triste.

Lucas et Sophie grommelèrent de concert avant de s'écrier qu'il fallait immédiatement partir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

«Vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ? Regardez par la fenêtre, s'il vous plaît.» dit Nicolayï.

Les deux regardèrent alors. La nuit était noire dehors, pas une lumière à l'horizon.

«D'accord, le sauvetage attendra, j'imagine.» soupira Lucas.

«Le fort est immense, il y aura assez de place pour tout le monde, c'est sûr.» affirma Taine avant de partir.

«Repos, tout le monde. Vous avez assez travailler pour aujourd'hui.» dit Aiden en faisant un signe de repos.

Tout le monde se trouva une chambre, le fort se révélant aussi grand que Taine l'avait annoncé.

Épuisés par tout le combat nécessaire pour prendre le fort, la rébellion s'endormit en un instant.

Atem s'enroula dans sa couverture, comme il aimait toujours faire avant de s'endormir.

Mais il sentit soudain un courant d'air froid lui remonter l'échine.

* * *

 _Veillez faire tourner «Pain» de la compilation «1 hour of dark piano| Dark Piano for Dark Thoughts»._

* * *

Sachant ce que cela voulait dire, il se leva, juste pour trouver un grand vide qui semblait encore plus noir qu'auparavant.

«Bien le bonjours, Atem. Cela faisait longtemps.» dit une voix que le stratège ne connaissait que trop bien.

«Richter, que ce passe t-il ?» demanda Atem.

«Rien, simplement que l'on s'ennuie vite dans ta tête.» lui répondit Richter.

«C'est tout ? Tu me prive de mon sommeil pour ça ?» répliqua Atem, irrité.

«Je ne prive personne de sommeil. Le corps dort à poings fermés, seul ton esprit travaille.» lui expliqua son autre lui.

«Oui, oui, bien sûr. Je sens que quelque chose à changer, l'atmosphère est plus pesante.» remarqua le mage, balayant l'explication pour changer de sujet.

«Tu as vraiment un truc pour la magie, pas vrai ? C'est le cas, mon pouvoir grandit en plus en plus quand tu te rapproche du palais. Je ne saurais pas dire pourquoi, mais c'est le cas.» avoua Richter.

«Son pouvoir grandit ? C'est une nouvelle inquiétante. Je dois trouver une solution à ce petit problème, et vite.» pensa Atem, ses pensées résonnant sur les paroi de son subconscient.

«Tente donc, mon ami, même si tu sais que cela est impossible. Un esprit originel ne peut être retiré de son corps, sous peine de disparition du corps avec l'esprit. Tu le sais, Atem, j'en suis certain.» dit Richter d'une voix calme, mais pleine d'arrogance dissimulée.

Atem lui répondit d'un simple «hum» bien senti avant de retourner à son corps.

Atem rouvrit alors ses yeux dans une respiration paniquée.

Il se leva sur son lit, haletant.

Il n'eut pas le courage de se plaindre de son jumeau maléfique et retomba immédiatement dans un profond sommeil.

Ainsi, le rideau tomba sur une autre des victoires majeures de la rébellion, plus la première, mais loin d'être la dernière...


	20. Embuscade et Vieux Souvenirs (Chap17)

_Mijoqui : Désolé pour les quelques fautes, je fais de mon mieux pour en faire le moins possible mais personne n'est parfait (Sauf Ryoma, aucune faiblesse ce gars là…)._

 _Son nom est Elsa, et son épée est toute particulière : on ne sait trop comment, elle peut «charmer» la cible touchée et la faire se battre pour sa cause, mais l'effet ne marche pas chaque fois._

 _Par «passage secret», j'entends qu'ils étaient derrière les draps de la tente._

 _Pour le temps depuis la capture de Simon, lui même a perdu le compte mais cela fait au moins un bon mois, mais les impériaux ont essayé de lui soustraire des infos avant de le charcuter. C'est pour ça qu'il est encore en vie quand les rebelles attaquent Fort Irink._

 _D'ailleurs, question comme ça, pense-tu que le développement de la relation Atem-Richter est bien, ou est-t-elle trop peu poussée ou trop lente ?_

* * *

 **Embuscade et Vieux Souvenirs**

«Aiden n'est toujours pas levé, forcément...» soupira Atem en voyant l'heure et le fait que son compagnon était encore au lit.

«Autant en profiter pour visiter le bâtiment.» pensa le stratège en se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque.

Il entra dans la salle, des centaines d'armoires hautes de plusieurs mètres se dressèrent devant lui.

Des milliers d'ouvrages s'ouvraient à lui, à son plus grand bonheur.

Il attrapa un livre d'Histoire à la couverture bleu ciel et à la reliure dorée et commença à le lire en s'installant dans un des fauteuils luxueux de la pièce.

 _En l'an 957, Mahiram connue une guerre à l'ampleur sans précédent, que les chercheurs appelleront «La Guerre d'unification». Cette guerre opposa toute les tribus et tout les peuples vivant dans les différentes parties du continent. L'issue fut en faveur de l'empire, qui gouverne depuis tout le continent qui fut unifié par les combats menés. Les rapports citent 1,2 millions de morts et 50000 prisonniers qui furent presque tous exécutés au final. Les archives concernant les dynasties des empereurs d'avant l'unification furent certainement brûlées par des camps rivaux car aucune traces de ces dernières n'a jamais été retrouvée après la guerre. Après la fin de la guerre en 959, c'est Dazoh, dit le Victorieux, qui accéda au trône pour sa bravoure et ses actes héroïques, devenant le premier empereur du Mahiram Uni. Nombre d'autres soldats furent également récompensés et promu pour leurs actions, Darius Toémer étant le plus connu pour avoir été promu au rang de «Légende de l'empire»._

Atem se figea en lisant le nom du père d'Aiden puis décida de changer d'ouvrage.

Il sortit un ancien registre militaire rouge d'une autre armoire et y jeta un œil.

Il passa directement au registre post-guerre d'unification.

 _7 Septembre 959, réorganisation des troupes post-guerre d'unification_

 _Darius Toémer| Combattant dans l'infanterie premières lignes, promu au grade de «Légende de l'empire»._

 _Rainer Aristeo| Canonnier du haut palais impérial, non-promu._

 _Roham Cyreem| Cavalier de première ligne, promu au grade de bras droit de l'empereur_

 _Wynford Penrose| Archer/Arbalétrier de défense de Fort Frémans, promu major dans la garde rapproché de l'empereur._

 _Yagil ben Tsedef| Nécromancien/Soigneur, offert une retraite et les fonds pour fonder sa clinique médicale._

 _Elizabeth Whiteford| Valkyrie, promu directrice du camp d'entraînement des soigneurs._

 _Pauline Marchal| Espionne à la solde direct de l'empereur, promu chef d'opérations des pillages._

 _Dazoh Redgazer| Hallebardier Lieutenant du général Aguta, promu empereur incontesté du nouveau Mahiram._

 _Alfons Rixam| Berserker Lieutenant du général Harper, remplace Harper pour cause de décès de causes inconnues de ce dernier._

Atem s'étouffa en lisant le dernier nom, resta immobile quelques secondes avant de remettre le livre à sa place et de quitter la pièce.

Aiden sortit de sa chambre, grommelant.

«Si je trouve celui qui a eu l'idée de me réveiller avec un sort de glace, je l'assassine.» dit le commandant, encore trop fatigué pour s'énerver.

Atem, qui attendait en bas en lisant pour la quatrième fois Conquête, détourna son regard, étant évidemment le coupable.

Tout le monde attendait le Toémer.

Quand il descendit enfin, tous lui donnèrent un regard mauvais, tout particulièrement Lucas et Sophie.

«Bien, partons de ce pas. La guerre n'attend pas.» dit Nicolayï avant de sortir.

«Mais nous, on attend que le capitaine se réveille...» pesta Lucas avant de suivre le savant.

Les rebelles partirent donc de Fort Irink, laissant le fort visiblement proie aux bandits mais qui avait été piégé par Nats, Atem, Mate et Nicolayï la veille.

La troupe marcha une bonne heure sans croiser aucune résistance.

Ils se trouvèrent un endroit avant de faire une pause.

Atem s'essaya sur un rocher pour souffler quand une voix familière le sortit de sa rêverie.

«Bien le bonjour, l'ami. Comment ça va ?» dit cette même voix.

«Richter ? Comment est-tu arrivé à me parler, je suis éveillé et nous sommes en plein jour.» pensa Atem, ses paroles parvenant à Richter.

«Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que mon pouvoir grandissais au fur et à mesure que tu t'approche du palais ? Je pense que cette nouvelle capacité est liée à cela, c'est même plus que probable.» lui répondit Richter.

«Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi, alors fiche le camp de ma tête, j'ai du boulot.» dit Atem avant tenter de fermer son esprit pour faire s'en aller Richter.

«Comme tu voudras. Mais soit sûr que les conséquences de tes actions te suivra...» termina l'esprit originel d'un ton mystérieux avant de s'éclipser.

«Tu m'en dira tant...» pensa Atem d'un ton désintéressé.

Le stratège sentit ensuite quelque chose lui taper doucement le front à plusieurs reprises.

«Hé oh, tu fais quoi, là ? On n'attend que toi.» dit Aiden, se révélant être celui qui tapoter le front d'Atem avec la garde de son épée.

«Désolé, je...méditais.» improvisa Atem en se relevant du rocher et en reprenant la marche.

Peu de temps après être reparti, le groupe tomba nez à nez avec plusieurs escouades impériales qui s'étaient unies en une seule belle brochette de problèmes.

Le combat commença violemment et fut rude.

Le groupe fut séparé par les nombreux attaquants et les rebelles furent forcés de se débrouiller autant que possible.

Aiden était au prise avec trois soldats qui l'attaquaient à la fois.

C'est alors qu'une figure sortit de la mêlée pour faucher les trois assaillants.

Quand Aiden se tourna, il aperçut une montagne d'armure montée sur un cheval tout aussi armuré.

La figure fit un grand mouvement avec sa lance pour en dégager les trois victimes avant de revenir pour aider Aiden à se relever.

«Merci.» dit simplement Aiden en se remettant sur ses pieds.

«De rien, c'est tout naturel d'aider la jeunesse dans ses moments de besoin.» lui répondit la figure d'une voix gaie.

«La jeunesse ? C'est un peu prétentieux.» répliqua Aiden , un ton de défi dans la voix.

La figure ria sous son casque avant de la retirer pour dévoiler le visage d'un homme âgé mais ayant toujours cette étincelle dans le regard.

«Je suis Roham. Ancien soldat pour Mahiram et ami de notre empereur Tarhlaw.» se présenta le vieil homme en remontant sur son cheval.

«Vous aussi, vous avez une dent contre l'empire ?» demanda Aiden en se ressaisissant.

«Non, mais je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à Tarhlaw pour changer si extrêmement de personnalité.» dit Roham avant de chevaucher vers le combat.

D'un autre coté du champs de bataille, un soldat blond à l'amure bleu et semblant visiblement confus arriva parmi l'une des vagues de renforts.

Il s'approcha d'Atem en hurlant comme un demeuré.

«Sterbe, Ungläubiger !» cria t'il en chargeant Atem.

Atem se décala légèrement sur le coté pour voir le soldat se casser la figure sur le sol.

«Autsch !» dit le soldat en se relevant.

Il commença ensuite à hurler ce qui ressemblait à des insultes en direction d'Atem.

«Tu n'est pas de Mahiram, pas vrai ?» demanda rhétoriquement Atem.

«Nein, ich suis venu droit de Malleagne. Mein pays ist ruiné et je dois me trouver ein refuge pour l'instant.» expliqua comme il pouvais le soldat.

«La Malleagne ? C'est loin d'ici, sur le continent de Pouree, à l'est, c'est bien ça ? Le continent qui a récemment connu une des plus grande guerre de l'Histoire ?» questionna Atem, surpris.

«Ya, celui là même. Quand ich suis arrivé ici, ces gens m'ont dit qu'ils livraient ein gross guerre contre des rebelles et qu'ils avaient besoin d'effectifs. Ils m'ont ein klein wenig forcé, quand même...» raconta le soldat.

«Tu ne préférerais pas plutôt te joindre à nous ? Nous œuvrons pour la justice et la paix.» proposa Atem en tendant la main.

«Justice ? Paix ? Ich mag das ! Das ist décidé, je suis avec vous ! Ich bin Joseph (prononcé comme en allemand, Yo-zefe.), heureux de vous être utile !» dit fièrement le mallean en repartant se battre.

* * *

 _Joseph est la propriété intellectuelle de MLN, dont j'ai les droits légaux d'utilisation_

* * *

La bataille avança remarquablement plus vite avec l'aide des deux nouveaux alliés de la rébellion.

Mais alors qu'il était en pleine attaque, un soldat réussit à assommer Atem d'une seule frappe, le faisant s'écrouler au sol.

Quand le soldat engagea le coup de grâce et commença à lentement entailler la chair de son visage, Atem disait déjà adieu intérieurement à tout ses compagnons quand une lame trancha la tête de son opposant avant de révéler Aiden.

«Atem, ça va ?» questionna rhétoriquement le garçon.

«J'ai connu mieux, je vais être honnête.» répondu Atem avec toujours une petite pointe d'humour.

«Ques..Quesque je doit faire ?» demanda Aiden , un peu paniqué.

«Va chercher Élise, seule elle pourra soigner ce genre de blessures. Mais fait vite, je suis légèrement entrain de crever, là.» lui ordonna Atem.

Sans même prononcer un mot, Aiden se leva et courut pour trouver la jeune sœur de son stratège.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent et Atem, dû à la perte de sang par ses blessures, commença à halluciner quand soudain, un souvenir remonta à la surface dans un flash de lucidité.

 _ **C'était il y a 13 ans**_

 _C'est un jour ordinaire, sa mère est à ses cotés quand son père est allongé sur le fauteuil, lisant la gazette locale._

 _Son père avec ses cheveux blancs comportant toujours une poche de résistance noire au sommet, son air patibulaire mais toujours réconfortant d'une certaine façon, sa barbe courte colorée comme ses cheveux,son corps trapu mais toujours fort, la preuve d'un passé héroïque et enfin ses bras et jambes couverte d'une toison d'un noir d'ébène qui avait finie par boucler avec le temps et le manque de rasage._

 _Après quelques instant, il voit son père se lever sans un mot, ouvrir une des grandes armoire de la salle, prendre son ancienne armure et sa hache gigantesque qu'il avait juré de laisser sous clé après la guerre d'unification avant de quitter la maison, encore une fois sans un mot._

 _Avant que sa mère eu le temps de se lever, il était déjà loin, parti en direction de la capitale._

 _Elle regarde alors la page de journal sur laquelle il s'était arrêté et lu dans une petite annonce:_

 _L'empire enclenche enfin son P.U.R.M (Plan Ultime de Restauration de Mahiram) tant médiatisé !_

 _Homme comme femme, nouveaux comme vétérans, venez soutenir votre empereur dés maintenant !_

 _(Ré)Engagez-vous dans les forces de l'empire et faite de notre terre la plus belle du monde !_

 _Suivit du symbole de l'empire en grand._

 _C'est à ce moment qu'elle comprend mais trop tard qu'elle ne reverra plus jamais son homme._

 _Des larmes composées de tristesse, de colère et de joie à la fois s'écoulent de ses beaux yeux vert pendant plusieurs longues et douloureuses minutes._

 _Des minutes qui marque le jeune garçon au cheveux bruns qui regarde silencieusement depuis le fond la pièce, ne comprenant la situation qu'à moitié._

Atem se réveilla un peu désorienté non loin du champ de bataille, complètement soigné de ses blessures grâce au miracles que produisait le bâton de sa mère.

Il n'avait plus aucunes blessures physiques mais son esprit en avait pris un sévère coup, un coup qui ne pourrais se soigner d'aucune façons…

«Je vais être honnête, je commençais à perdre espoir !» se ravit Aiden en voyant son compagnon se remettre debout.

«Je suis désolé de te secouer comme ça mais il faut vite repartir, la nuit approche et il nous faut trouver un endroit où installer le camp.» dit Aiden en pressant un peu son ami.

Atem se leva et suivit Aiden puis ils rejoignirent les autres et marchèrent pour trouver l'endroit souhaité.

Mais ils ne savaient pas que cette nuit allait être plus que mouvementée...


	21. Attaque Surprise (Chap18)

_**Attaque Surprise**_

Les tentes avaient étés installées et la nuit été déjà bien là.

«Repos, tout le monde.» dit Aiden en baissant la main.

«Je ne suis toujours pas sûr que camper ici soit vraiment une bonne idée.» objecta Atem.

«Je suis de son avis. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment...» ajouta Nats.

«Mais non ! Il ne se passera rien, on est complètement introuvable par les impériaux, ici.» rationalisa Aiden.

Les trois partirent ensuite se coucher, la fatigue les oppressant.

Mais au milieu de la nuit, Atem sentit comme une pression dans l'air.

Il se leva.

«Richter, je ne suis pas d'humeur.» dit t-il machinalement.

«Désolé, gamin, mais je connais aucun Richter.» lui répondit aussi vite une voix crue.

Atem se frotta les yeux avant de voir des soldats impériaux devant lui.

Par instinct, il balaya la jambe du plus proche et profita de la confusion occasionnée pour se lever et invoqué une boule de feu dans sa main, montrant qu'il était prêt à en découdre.

«Tu le prend comme ça ? Très bien ! En garde !» cria alors l'un des soldat.

Soudain, une épée vola et transperça la gorge du soldat.

«La ferme, j'essaie de dormir.» dit faiblement Aiden avant de retomber sur sa couchette.

Atem claqua alors des doigts et les bardes jouèrent un air pour réveiller et alerter les autres rebelles, encore assoupis.

Tous le levèrent les uns après les autres en saisissant leurs armes.

«T'as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Je suis pas payé pour bosser de nuit, moi...» se plaignit Dyls tout en se réveillant.

«Nous ne sommes pas payé de base.» lui répondit Merlin, lui déjà prêt à se battre.

Le combat s'engagea alors dans la base temporaire des rebelles.

«Je lui avais dit que je ne le sentais pas.» râla Nats en éliminant un ennemi.

«Il est toujours comme ça, tu t'y fera, un jour...» soupira ironiquement Atem en réponse.

Alors que de plus en plus de rebelles se levaient pour se joindre au combat, une femme arriva de nulle part en courant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

«La laissez pas se tirer !» cria une voix venue des bois environnants.

La femme semblait à bout de souffle et d'importantes blessures étaient visibles sur ses jambes.

Un javelot vola depuis les bois et fila vers la femme qui était tombée à cause de la douleur des ses blessures.

Alors qu'elle ferma les yeux et mit sa main devant elle pour se protéger, une figure envoya bouler le javelot d'un coup d'épée avant de nettoyer les soldats alentours qui tentaient d'encercler la nouvelle venue.

«Merci, je vous doit la vie.» dit la femme en remettant en place ses cheveux bruns.

«Ce n'est rien, je te dois bien ça, m'man.» répondit la figure en tendant la main vers la blessée.

La femme fut surprise en entendant comment la figure l'avait appelée mais pris tout de même sa main pour se relever.

Elle observa attentivement le visage de sa sauveuse, Sophie, avant de réaliser.

«Sophie ? C'est toi ? Oh Méjanas, je pensais ne jamais te revoir !» dit la femme d'un ton heureux en serrant Sophie contre elle.

Sophie ne dit rien et lui rendit le câlin.

«Natasha ?! Tu est vivante ?!» se surpris Simon en arrivant sur la scène.

«Oui, heureusement.» lui répondit elle, soulagée.

«Je suis heureux de voir que tu ne flanche pas non plus.» répliqua Simon avec un sourire au lèvres.

«J'ai besoin de me remettre en forme. Que dirais tu d'un concours de soldats défaits ?» sourira Natasha, un air de défi dans son sourire.

«Quand tu veux.» répondit Simon, le même sourire de défi au lèvres.

«Et ils sont partis...» dit Sophie en voyant les deux partir chasser les impériaux.

Atem repris donc le combat, le nombre d'impériaux commençant peu à peu à baisser à force des efforts fournis par les autres rebelles.

Alors qu'il lançait une boule de feu sur un assassin s'approchant dangereusement d'Aiden, l'ennemi esquiva et la flamme tomba sur la tête d'Aiden, le réveillant pour de bon.,

Aiden attrapa son épée sur le cadavre du soldat tué plus tôt et empala l'assassin sur sa lame.

«Ques ce qui ce passe ici, au juste ?» demanda t-il, confus, tout en retirant son arme du corps de sa cible.

«Cela fait un quart d'heure qu'il y a une bataille dans le camp. Les impériaux ont trouvé notre «planque indétectable» et nous attaquent.» expliqua Atem en contrant un soldat le chargeant depuis derrière lui.

«Et j'ai réussi à dormir à coté de ça ? Pas mal, moi.» se vanta le capitaine en époussetant ses épaulières.

«Tu compte nous aider pour ce qu'il reste de la bataille, j'espère.» dit Atem en repartant vers le combat.

«Bien sûr !» s'écria Aiden, plein d'énergie.

Le combat se termina après une longue lutte durant laquelle le soleil se leva au rythme des frappes d'armes.

«Bien joué, tout le monde. Je suis heureux de voir que je peux compter sur vous, même dans ce genre de situations et à de telles heures.» complimenta Atem en visant tout le groupe.

«Ce n'était rien. Pouvons-nous reprendre notre chemin ?» rationalisa Nicolayï avant de demander.

«Oui, c'est la meilleure option que nous avons.» dit Atem en menant la marche.

La rébellion repris donc sa route, forte d'une nouvelle alliée de poids, Natasha, la mère disparue de Sophie.

«Alors tu as vécu la même expérience que moi ?» demanda Simon à son amie.

«Oui, capturée, interrogée puis pourchassée pour mise à mort. Je n'ai rien laissé passer durant l'interrogatoire, tu peux me croire.» répondit fièrement Natasha.

«Tu n'as rien pu apprendre sur ce qu'il ont fait de Ben, j'imagine.» enchaîna tristement le lancier.

«Non, mais le connaissant, il voudra sûrement combattre les gardes et ronger les barreaux de la cellule. Je crains le pire pour lui...» soupira la jouteuse, attristée.

«Je suis sûr qu'il fait un carnage, là-dehors ! Il faut garder espoir, c'est mon père, rien l'arrête !» s'écria Lucas, plein de motivation.

«Je vois que tu as également pu récupérer ton éprimaire, c'est bien.» remarqua Simon en voyant l'arme de Natasha.

«Oui, je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour me la faire piquer par de pauvres impériaux corrompus, quand même !» répliqua elle avec une touche dédain.

L'arme que portait Natasha était dans le même état que la lance de Simon, elle semblait rouillée et inutilisable mais dégageait en même temps cette aura qui disait tout de sa puissance.

Ainsi, la rébellion quitta son refuge de fortune et se dirigea de nouveau vers le palais impérial.

Chaque pas renforçant la pression sur les épaules des rebelles, chaque pas réduisant la distance qui les séparait de leur but et chaque pas qui renforçait un peu plus Richter, faisant craindre le pire à Atem...


	22. La Grande Ligne Défensive (Chap19)

_Mijoqui : Merci beaucoup pour tout les retours sur Rébellion, vraiment. Ça représente beaucoup pour moi d'avoir quelqu'un qui me dit où j'ai faux et où m'améliorer._

 _Je ne pourrais pas mieux dire !_

 _Peut-être bien…_

 _Maintenant que tu le dit, c'est vrai que j'ai un peu forcé avec Richter dans les trois derniers chapitres. Je penserais à rendre les conversations plus utiles, plus longues et plus rares._

 _La soudaineté de la première rencontre été faite exprès pour que le personnage soit mémorable et surprenne le lecteur dans son apparition._

 _Je penserais à faire cela pour le hack._

* * *

 _ **La Grande Ligne Défensive**_

La rébellion avait avancé sans croiser d'ennemis depuis presque trois jours.

«C'est bizarre que l'on ne croise plus d'ennemis, non ?» demanda Aiden.

«C'est vrai que c'est une surprise. Je ne pensais jamais me demander quand la prochaine vague allait enfin nous tomber dessus.» affirma Dyls depuis les airs.

«Peut-être les impériaux ont lâché l'affaire ?» proposa Nats.

«Cela m'étonnerait énormément. Ils doivent penser que nous sommes morts, probablement.» répondit Nicolayï.

«Je pense que...nous avons de la nouvelle compagnie...» dit Atem, déjà en haut d'une colline non loin.

«Qu'avez vous vu, capichef ?» demanda Mijoqui.

«Notre prochain défi.» lui répondit simplement Atem en contemplant l'horizon.

D'autres rebelles le rejoignirent pour voir de quoi il parlait.

«Par toute les...La grande ligne défensive impériale ! Il prennent définitivement ça au sérieux.» s'exclama Alex en voyant l'immense ligne de soldats qui se tenait plus loin.

«Ils ont déployé la GLD ?! C'est une catastrophe ! On a aucune chance de passer avec ça !» s'inquiéta Taine en voyant les soldats au loin.

«C'est si terrible que ça ?» demanda Atem, surpris par la terreur des chevaliers impériaux.

«Tu ne connais pas la GLD, toi...C'est le plan d'urgence le plus urgent que le nouvel empire ai jamais crée. Pour faire simple, on récupère 85% des soldats encore en état de se battre et on les place pour former un anneau autour du palais. C'est la stratégie qui a mit en déroute les derniers ennemis lors de la guerre d'unification. C'est te dire la qualité.» expliqua Taine, encore paniqué.

«C'est pour cela que nous n'avons plus croisé de soldats...Ils étaient tous réunis là-bas !» réalisa Nicolayï.

«Exactement. Je pense que l'aventure s'arrête là pour nous...» affirma Alex d'un ton triste.

«N'importe quoi ! Vous avez oublié qui nous sommes ou quoi ? On est la rébellion, rien ne nous arrête !» s'écria Aiden en voyant la mine désespérée des autres.

«Ouais, t'as raison ! On est la rébellion, aucun obstacle ne peut nous stopper !» s'écria alors Atem, plein de motivation.

«J'imagine que l'on marche sur cette GLD, pas vrai ? Ça pourrais se montrer amusant…» dit Merlin en préparant sa lame.

«Si vous m'excusais, je voudrais essayer quelque chose...» dit Nats en s'approchant du bord de la colline.

«Évite de tomber, t'aurais bien l'air fin.» railla Luck.

Le mage ignora le dragonnier et lança un sort de météore.

Le rocher enflammé tomba sur les soldats, en écrasant quelque uns.

«J'en étais sûr...La portée des tomes de sièges est assez longue pour les toucher d'ici...» murmura t-il à lui même d'un ton prétentieux.

Atem et Nicolayï se regardèrent avant de sourire, de rejoindre leur camarade mage et de faire pleuvoir les sorts de sièges sur les troupes ennemies.

«Foncez tant qu'ils sont désorientés ! On aura l'effet de surprise !» cria Atem au autres rebelles, qui s'empressèrent d'exécuter les ordres du stratège.

Les rebelles se ruèrent et éliminèrent une partie des soldats qui avaient baisser leurs gardes, distraits par les météores et les éclairs qui tombaient sur leurs alliés.

«Merde, les rebelles sont arrivés ! Formation offensive, droit devant !» cria l'un des soldats, semblant être un des capitaines.

Un choc des puissances entre les deux forces s'enchaîna.

Les deux camps se battaient avec tout ce qu'ils avaient mais il devait vite évident que les rebelles ne faisaient pas le poids face à toute la force mobilisée pour l'occasion.

Lucas fut mis à genou et été sur le point d'être abattu sur place par l'un des guerriers.

«Bon, on dirait bien que c'est fini pour moi.» dit t'il dans un sourire douloureux.

Le guerrier leva sa hache quand une hachette se planta dans l'arrière de son cou, le distrayant.

Lucas en profita pour le vaincre d'un coup de marteau.

Il s'approcha de la personne qui avait lancé la hachette.

«Merci bien, je serais mort sans votre aide.» remercia t-il en tendant la main vers la personne.

«Depuis quand tu m'vouvoie, gamin ?» lui répondit la personne avant de l'attraper pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

«P'pa ?! Je savais que tu t'en sortirais !» s'écria de joie le combattant en reculant.

«Et ouais, j'suis le meilleur !» se vanta son père.

«Le meilleur pour nous causer des broutilles, oui !» répliqua aigrement Natasha.

Ben se gratta le derrière de son cou, un sourire honteux au lèvres.

«Laisse-le, au moins, on aura quand même trouver des trésors qui valaient le coup, vous ne pensez pas ?» intervint Simon pour rationaliser.

Natasha émit un soupir avant de repartir se battre.

La rébellion réussit à remonter un peu sa situation mais été toujours submergée par les forces ennemis.

«Bon sang, on en voit pas le bout ! L'histoire ne peut pas s'arrêter là, pas ici ni maintenant !» gémit Aiden, blessé.

«Ils sont forts et ils sont nombreux, mais il y a un truc que nous seul avons : UN BUT ! Alors, si vous tenez vraiment à mettre fin à cette guerre, relevez-vous aussi longtemps que l'on vous mettra à genoux !» dit Atem, plein de détermination.

«Oui, tu as raison. On est là pour mettre fin à la guerre, et aucun obstacles ne peut nous stopper !» enchaîna Aiden, plus motivé encore.

«Et pourquoi ça ?» demanda rhétoriquement Atem en direction des autres rebelles.

«PARCE QU'ON EST LA RÉBELLION !» hurlèrent les autres, les yeux emplis des flammes des vrais guerriers.

A partir de là, les rebelles remontèrent peu à peu les corps d'armée qui leur tombaient dessus, un à un, sans jamais prendre le temps de respirer.

«Merde...Merde...MERDE ! Appelez les forces de la gardes, et vite !» hurla l'un des derniers commandants encore debout.

Un détachement de chevaliers pégase partirent en direction du château.

«J'y vais !» cria Maxence en faisant vite monter les autres archers sur le dos de son pégase avant de décoller en direction des messagers.

Lui et les autres tireurs abattirent les messagers en un temps record avant de descendre en piquée vers les soldats au sol et de faire tomber une épaisse pluie de flèches sur les ennemis.

«Non...Non...On est foutus, FOUTUS ! Autant partir...dans un boom !» dit le dernier commandant avant de se ruer sur Aiden et de se faire exploser avant sa magie de feu.

Le commandant n'eus pas le temps d'esquiver l'impérial et tomba à la renverse quand l'ennemi le tacla.

Le souffle de l'explosion repoussa tout les rebelles à proximité et laissa quelques brûlures chez les malchanceux qui se tenaient trop près d'Aiden.

L'explosion du commandant laissa un large nuage de fumée noire et épaisse.

«Je ne peux même pas voir à travers ce brouillard, c'est trop épais, même pour moi.» dit Merlin, défait.

Atem alluma une torche, la jeta en l'air dans le nuage puis la fit exploser, éclairant un peu la brume sombre.

«Laissez moi disperser cela.» dit Nicolayï en lançant un Excalibur sur le nuage, l'écartant.

Mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'Aiden, seulement un bout de tissu de sa cape et un tas de cendre volumineux à coté.

«Non, Aiden...Ça peut pas se finir comme ça...Aiden...» dit Atem en pleurant.

«Cap'...taine...» dit Alex, horrifié.

Merlin s'approcha du tas de cendres et fit une sorte de révérence en symbole d'adieu.

«Ton nom sera inscrit dans tous les livres d'Histoire, Aiden Toémer...» dit Ken tout en faisant un symbole de croix sur son corps.

«Il avait encore tant de choses à vivre...» sanglota Dyls.

«Il ira au paradis...Puisse son âme reposer en paix...» dit Thomas en joignant ses mains pour prier.

«Avant d'aller au paradis, je vais aller au palais impérial, si ça vous dérange pas.» dit alors une voix sortit de nulle part.

Tout le monde se mit à chercher la source de la voix avant de voir une silhouette derrière un arbre.

Atem se leva et alla chercher qui été derrière cet arbre.

«Aiden, je te jure que je vais...» dit ensuite Atem, une frustration apparente dans sa voix.

«Allez, si on peut plus mourir tranquillement...» se plaignit Aiden d'un ton ironique.

Il sortit de sa petite cachette et repris la marche vers le palais comme si de rien n'était.

«On a quand même un sacré capitaine...» soupira Merlin avec un sourire au lèvres.

«Je ne peux pas mieux dire.» lui répondit Dyls.

Ainsi, la rébellion repris sa route vers le palais impérial après avoir presque perdu leur capitaine dans une très mauvaise blague...


	23. Les Portes du Palais (Chap20)

_Mijoqui : Je n'y avais pas pensé mais c'est vrai._

 _Nous avons battu tout au plus 40% de l'armée, pas plus._

 _Oui, Ben possède également son Originache._

 _Ne t'inquiète pas, les jeux de l'âge d'or ont des boîtes de dialogues faites exprès pour les narrations et même des boites de dialogues en négatifs pour faire parler Richter._

* * *

 _ **Les Portes du Palais**_

«Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as feinter la mort juste pour nous faire peur. Tu es vraiment un sacré phénomène.» soupira Atem avec un sourire au lèvres.

«Surtout dans un moment pareil.» ajouta Dyls.

«Allez, vous saviez bien que je suis imbattable !» ria Aiden en contractant ses bras comme un athlète.

«C'est ce qu'on disait de votre père, et regardez ce qui est arrivé...» dit soudain Nicolayï, assombrissant l'ambiance.

«Je sais, je sais...» dit Aiden en se calmant ses ardeurs.

«Mais, elle, elle n'avait rien fait, rien demandé...Pourquoi, alors ? Pourquoi l'on t-elle tué, pire encore, brûlée vive. Je n'y comprend rien...» se lamenta Atem.

«Les impériaux n'irez jamais tué quelqu'un par haine ou par rancœur personnelle. Il y a toujours une raison derrière les exécutions.» expliqua Alex.

«Va dire ça à l'enfoiré qui l'a cramé, alors...» répondit sèchement Atem.

«Réfléchi pas trop, l'empire n'est plus ce qu'il était. Le fait qu'ils aillent brûler une innocente ne m'étonne pas.» rationalisa Aiden.

«J'aurais la tête de celui qui a fait ça sur un pique, tu peux me croire.» continua aussi sombrement le stratège.

«Le palais est à quelques pas d'ici. Préparer vous au combat.» dit Dyls, causant un rappel à l'ordre de toute la troupe.

«Il est temps de me servir de cette petite merveille, alors.» sourit Ben en dégainant une hache à l'apparence rouillée et émoussée mais étant plus forte encore que les autres armes primaires.

Ces deux compagnons arborèrent un sourire satisfait en voyant qu'il n'avait pas oublier l'Orininache.

«Les rebelles...Si vous êtes arrivés là, la GLD a du tomber, pas vrai ? Mais c'est pas une raison pour nous d'abandonner ! Pas vrai les gars ?!» dit le capitaine en voyant les rebelles arriver.

Les autres soldats firent s'élever un cri de guerre rugissant avant de charger les rebelles.

Aiden fit craquer ses doigts avant de charger à son tour vers les forces ennemies.

«C'est notre dernier combat avant de pouvoir pénétrer dans le palais. Donnez tout ce que vous avez et même un peu de ce que vous n'avez pas, au cas où !» cria Atem en se propulsant avec un sort de vent vers le milieu du combat.

La bataille fit rage devant la porte du palais, les soldats étaient moins nombreux et moins puissants mais l'équipe était encore fatiguée de la bataille contre la GLD.

Alors que la rébellion arrivait à tailler son chemin dans la masse de gardes postés au portes, une pluie de flèches tomba soudainement du ciel.

Les unités volantes eurent heureusement le temps et les réflexes de sortir de la portée des projectiles avant que leurs montures ne soient abattues.

Les autres unités terrestres furent protégées par les larges boucliers des chevaliers.

«Ils ont posté des archers aux meurtrières, j'aurais dû le voir venir.» râla Atem en remarquant la stratégie de ses ennemis.

«Il faut les descendre ! Par chance, je connais quelqu'un qui pourra les faire les doigts dans le nez : Moi !» s'écria Grégoire en se mettant en position pour tirer.

«Ne crois pas pouvoir prendre tout le mérite pour toi !» s'écria gentiment Mijoqui en se positionnant à coté de lui.

«Alex, Taine, Lucas et les aventuriers, couvrez les archers. Les autres, à l'attaque !» ordonna Atem en menant ladite attaque.

En un temps record, les archers et les derniers gardes restants furent éliminés.

Les rebelles se tenaient devant la grande porte principale du palais.

«Bien. Une fois que l'on aura passer cette porte, il n'y aura pas de seconde chance, pas de retour en arrière. C'est le point de non-retour de notre aventure. Alors je voudrais vous dire une dernière chose : Si vous voulez partir, rentrer chez vous, vous mettre en sécurité quelque part, je ne vous jugerais pas, mais faites le maintenant.» dit Atem d'un ton sombre en se tournant vers l'équipe.

«Tu rigole, j'espère ?! Je ne t'ai pas suivi jusqu'ici pour me carapater à la fin ! Je reste avec toi, je t'en est fait le serment.» dit Dyls, plein de force.

«J'ai un ami à soutenir dans sa guerre, je ne compte pas l'abandonner maintenant.» enchaîna Merlin.

«Si je rentre maintenant, le monde ne saura jamais qui est le meilleur de tous les archers de ce continent. Ce serais triste, nan ?» dit Grégoire dans un sourire narquois.

«J'ai pas encore fini de m'amuser !» se plaignit Pitabet comme un enfant.

«Ceux que j'aime ne sont toujours pas vengés. La bataille n'est pas finie !» cria fièrement Mijoqui.

«J'ai fais la promesse de vous suivre jusqu'au bout du bout de ce merdier, et je tiens toujours mes promesses !» s'exclama Lucas, déterminé.

«J'ai une petite dette à régler avec les impériaux.» dit sobrement David.

«Je n'ai pas le droit de laisser mes amis en plan comme ça !» s'écria Sophie, toujours aussi enjouée.

«Fugeim n'est pas encore satisfait et c'est notre seule aspiration de répondre à ses vœux. Pas vrai, Clarine ?» dit Loki avant de questionner sa fille, laquelle répondit par un simple «oui» de la tête.

«L'église sera menacée aussi longtemps que cette guerre durera. Elle doit prendre fin, ici et maintenant !» s'écria Ken, suivit des moines et de Frolence.

«Si cette guerre continue, je risquerais de me faire blesser et alors là, adieux les belles poulettes !» dit Luck, étrangement sérieux

«J'ai un être cher à défendre. J'ai le devoir de me battre !» s'écria Yvain, plus motivé que jamais.

«C'est la partie la plus dangereuse ici, je dois m'y rendre.» dit Wilfried, toujours aussi motivé.

«C'est le moment d'arrêter l'empire. C'est ce pourquoi je suis venu et je ne compte pas abandonner !» s'écria Alex, plus motivé qu'à son habitude.

«Nous sommes dans la dernière ligne droite de l'histoire. Ils vont voir ce qu'ils vont voir !» dit Nicolayï, un sourire au lèvres.

«Je voust ai promis de voust aider dans vostre quête, et je tiente toujours mes promesses.» articula comme il pouvais Melog.

«J'ai pas fait tout le chemin juste pour rentrer la queue entre les jambes !» s'emporta William.

«J'espère juste qu'il y aura un banquet à la fin.» balaya Maxence.

«J'ai une maman à venger.» dit Élise, le regard brûlant.

«La dernière ligne droite de la légende des rebelles, une histoire qui s'inscrira dans les marges de l'his...» commença Ano avant d'être assommé par un coup venu de derrière.

«L'empire va payer pour ce qu'il nous a fait.» dirent de concert les trois aventuriers.

«Je vais montrer au monde que je mérite mon titre de nouveau Metal Knight !» s'écria fièrement Taine, en levant sa lance au cieux.

«Nous avons encore beaucoup à apprendre de nos maîtres.» dirent d'un ton sages les deux apprentis d'Atem et Aiden.

«J'ai un vieil ami à raisonner.» dit calmement Roham.

«Je ne vous ai pas encore prouver ma capacité d'épéiste à son maximum !» s'indigna Doumlauce.

«La noblesse prévaudra, comme elle l'a toujours fait. N'est-ce pas, Henriette ?» dit Elsa, gardant toujours son ton signature.

Son amie acquiesça en caressant la tête de sa wyverne.

«Ma vengeance n'est pas encore accomplie.» dit sombrement Vince en serrant un loquet d'or sur sa poitrine.

«Si Vince va, je le suis. J'ai les mêmes revendications.» enchaîna Harry.

«Je vois que personne ne flanche. J'aime cet état d'esprit !» sourit Aiden en flanquant un coup de pied dans la porte pour l'ouvrir.

«C'est parti...» dit simplement Atem avant d'entrer dans l'imposant bâtiment.

C'est ici que la dernière ligne droite de l'histoire des rebelles venait de commencer et elle allait changer le monde...


	24. Les Prisonniers de l'Empire (Chap21)

_**Les Prisonniers de L'Empire**_

Les rebelles venaient enfin de rentrer dans le palais impérial, leur dernier arrêt avant la fin de l'histoire de la rébellion.

«C'est calme, trop calme...» se dit Aiden, méfiant.

«En effet. On devrait être noyés de soldats en ce moment et pourtant, personne à l'horizon...» confirma Alex, plus méfiant encore.

«Tu devrais regarder autre part que l'horizon, tête de fer. Notre comité d'accueil est déjà là.» dit Merlin avant de jeter une dague dans une des tapisseries ornant le couloir, faisant s'élever un cri de douleur derrière ce dernier.

«Des embusqués ? J'aurais dû m'en douter...» pesta légèrement Nicolayï.

«Allons-y ! Nous avons vaincu bien plus fort auparav...» dit Atem avant d'être soudainement assommé.

Quand Atem se réveilla, la première vision qu'il eu fut un mur de brique rouge que le temps avait assombrit et que les précédents détenus avaient griffé.

«Tu t'réveille enfin, on a bien cru qu't'été mort.» dit l'un des gardiens en voyant le stratège bouger.

«Pour l'amour de Mila, que s'est t-il passer ? Ma magie ne marche plus et j'ai la migraine de ma vie.» dit Atem en mettant ses mains sur sa tête, remarquant au passage que celles-ci étaient violemment blessées.

«Toi et ta p'tite troupe êtes venus au château, on vous y attendait et on avait reçu l'ordre de tous vous tuer sauf toi, qu'on d'vez capturer. Mais tes copains ont réussi à rétamer nos troupes et sont partis.» expliqua un autre garde.

«Ça explique la cellule...» dit Atem.

«Maint'nant, on va devoir te questionner.» dit un troisième garde.

«Une interro surprise ? Mais j'ai pas révisé du tout !» dit Atem en jouant clairement l'idiot.

«Tout d'abord : Ton nom.» demanda un garde.

«J'imagine que vous ne croiriez pas si je disait «Marth Lowell d'Altea», pas vrai ? Plus sérieusement, je suis Atem.» répondit le stratège.

«T'as pas de nom de famille ?» s'étonna l'un des garde.

«J'ai pas, ou plutôt, plus de famille donc non.» répondit Atem.

«Maintenant, à mon tour de poser une question : qui vous a engagé ?» enchaîna alors Atem.

«C'est pas tes oign...» commença l'un des gardes avant d'être interrompu par un autre.

«C'est l'général Rixam qui nous a d'mandé de faire ça.» dit alors ce même garde.

«Rixam...Un type dans la cinquantaine, cheveux blancs sur les cotés mais encore noir au dessus, une toison bien frisée sur tout le corps, un barbe coupée court et qui est un berserker avec une hache gigantesque qui ne compense absolument rien du tout ?» demanda Atem, connaissant déjà la réponse.

«Ouaip, lui-même. Tu semble vachement bien l'connaitre.» s'étonna un des gardes.

«Il fut un temps où on étés très proches. Il était mon père.» dit sombrement le stratège.

«Était ? J'me rappelle pas que m'sieur Rixam ait crevé.» s'étonna un garde.

«C'est une histoire trop longue à expliquer mais pour faire simple, j'ai promis de lui ôter la vie moi même et ne laissait personne d'autre me voler cet honneur.» continua Atem sur le même ton sombre.

«T'y croit, toi, que l'général Rixam est eu un môme ?» demanda un des gardes à son collègue.

«Pas qu'un, mais deux, j'ai aussi une sœur.» continua Atem.

«Deux mômes et personnes était au courant ?!» s'étonna alors le garde.

«Faut croire, ouais.» conclut Atem.

«Tu parle d'une info...» laissa s'échapper l'un des hommes, ébahi.

Un son de cloche résonna dans les couloirs humides des cachots.

«C'est l'heure de la r'lève , les gars. On se tire de là, les suivants vont nous remplacer.» dit l'un des impériaux en s'en allant en direction d'un l'escalier, suivi par les deux autres.

Atem pouvait entendre les soldats discuter de la révélation qu'il avait faite.

«Hé, Gamin ! Par ici !» dit soudain une voix.

«Richter, je n'ai pas le temps pour toi !» s'énerva immédiatement Atem, croyant à un autre mauvais tour de son «jumeau».

«Richter ? Je suis Mike, pas Richter, désolé.» lui répondit la voix.

«Oh, tu n'est qu'un autre détenu. Que me veut-tu, sinon ?» demanda Atem, rassuré.

«Rien, juste faire connaissance avec le nouvel arrivant.» répondit amicalement ce dernier.

«J'imagine que tu as tout entendu de ma discussion avec les gardes ? Tout a été dit. Mais je suis curieux de ton cas. Raconte-moi ton histoire.» détourna habilement Atem.

Le prisonnier ria un instant en entendant Atem lui demander son histoire.

«Très bien, je vais te la raconter. Comme tu peux le voir à ma tenue, je suis un baladin, un honnête voleur, en somme. Un jour, j'ai décidé de cambrioler une auberge, pour la forme. Et devine qui résidait à cette même auberge ? La capitaine de la garde, Nydune. Inutile de te dire que je me suis fait maîtriser et envoyé dans les profondeurs des cachots en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.» raconta alors Mike, un sourire honteux au lèvres.

Atem eut tout le mal du monde à se retenir de rire avant de craquer et d'éclater de rire bruyamment.

Il tentait de former des mots mais son hilarité été plus forte et l'empêcher de former ces derniers.

«Tout le monde réagit comme ça quand je leur raconte.» se désola faussement le baladin.

«Moi, je suis de la rébellion, comme . Je suis leur fameux stratège, vous avez dû entendre parler de moi et mon équipe, non ?» demanda alors Atem.

«La rébellion ? Un peu qu'on en a entendu parler ! Tout les gardes parlent de vos derniers faits d'armes. Bien joué pour la GLD, d'ailleurs.» lui répondit Mike.

«Alors je vais te faire une proposition : Moi et mon équipe te sortons toi et tout les autres prisonniers de vos cellules mais en échange, vous devraient nous aider au sein de la rébellion. Marché ?» dit soudainement Atem en tendant sa main en direction de Mike.

«Tu sais, l'idée des marchés, c'est qu'il y est du pour et du contre. Ici, je vois pas de contre ! Un peu qu'on va vous suivre ! Marché conclu !» dit Mike, tout heureux en serrant la main d'Atem à distance.

Des bruits de pas se firent alors entendre dans les galeries humides des cachots.

«La relève de gardes arrive. Soyez naturels.» ordonna Atem, ses réflexes stratégiques ne le quittant pas.

Sans discuter, les autres prisonniers se remirent en position comme si de rien n'était.

Les gardes entrèrent en silence dans la pièce et marchèrent jusqu'à s'arrêter devant la cellule d'Atem.

«C'est bien vrai, alors. On a réussi à mettre la main sur le stratège des rebelles. Ils l'ont vachement amoché, par contre.» observa un des gardes, semblant être le bleu du régiment au vue de sa voix et de sa réaction.

«C'est mieux pour nous qu'il soit amoché, ses petits copains se feront encore plus de mouron pour leur pauvre petit stratège.» enchaîna un garde plus vieux, une condescendance évidente dans la voix.

Atem pesta discrètement, ne faisant que renforcer la sensation de puissance du garde.

Les gardes repartirent ensuite faire le tour des autres cellules.

Soudain, un bruit sourd résonna dans la cage d'escalier.

«Tiens ,on dirait que mon escorte est arrivée, je vais devoir vous laisser, messieurs.» dit Atem, sachant très bien ce qui causait ce bruit.

Un des gardes, intrigué, s'approcha de la cellule d'Atem, seulement pour être abattu d'une flèche bleu brillante dans le crâne.

«Vous avez pris votre temps, les gars.» sourira Atem en voyant ses compagnons d'arme arriver un par un de l'escalier.

Aiden ignora la plaisanterie et tenta d'écarter les barreaux, sans succès.

«Laisse moi faire, cap'taine.» dit Alex en se craquant les doigts.

Le chevalier écarta les barreaux de la cellule sans difficultés, libérant le stratège.

«Merci bien. Vous m'avez encore sauver. Maintenant, je voudrais vous demander d'ouvrir toute les cellules des cachots. J'ai réussi à convaincre les prisonniers de nous aider.» dit Atem.

Les rebelles ne se firent pas attendre et commencèrent à ouvrir les cellules avec l'aide des clefs volées sur les gardes ou de leur fidèles crochets.

Atem s'occupa d'ouvrir la cellule de Mike.

«Merci infiniment, mon pote ! Je t'en doit une ! Permet moi de récupérer mon couteau avant d'aller botter des arrières-trains.» dit Mike, soulagé.

Il alla ensuite soulever le matelas de sa cellule pour en sortir un couteau rutilant.

«Tu avais ce couteau dans ta cellule depuis le début ?!» demanda Atem, choqué.

«Ouaip ! Une beauté, pas vrai ? C'est un excellent moyen de passer le temps...et d'affûter sa précision !» renvoya fièrement le voleur en montrant un cible qu'il avait tracé à la craie sur le mur de sa cellule et où de nombreux impacts de couteau était marqués.

«Tu est entrain de me dire que tu avais une arme dans ta cellule et que tu n'as jamais pensé à t'en servir pour t'évader ?» demanda Atem, surpris.

Mike resta silencieux en écarquillant ses yeux.

«Merde, j'y avais jamais pensé...» réalisa t'il ensuite.

Atem se pinça le nez de déception mais avec un sourire d'hilarité au lèvres.

La rébellion continua d'ouvrir les cellules, de libérer les détenus et d'éliminer les gardes jusqu'à ce qu'Aiden tombe nez-à-nez avec une petite fille vêtue d'habits ressemblant plus à un déguisement de carnaval qu'à des vêtements et pieds nus entrain de pleurer au fond d'un cellule.

«Ils ont capturé une petite fille ? Quel crime aurait-elle bien pu commettre ?» se demanda tout haut le capitaine.

«Je n'ai rien fait de méchant...mais je suis différente alors ces vilains messieurs m'ont attrapé pour faire des expériences horribles sur moi...» expliqua la fillette sanglotante.

«Tiens bon, nous allons te sortir de là.» dit Aiden en tournant la clé dans la serrure de la porte.

La jeune fille se leva lentement et sortit de la cellule.

Un soldat accourut pour arrêter les rebelles mais avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de réagir, la fillette se changea en dragon et cracha un souffle puissant, propulsant l'homme contre le mur du cachot.

La petite fille revint ensuite dans son état normal, flottante à quelques centimètres au dessus du sol.

«Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu est «différente», maintenant. Cette petite est une manakete.» réalisa posément Atem.

«Tu n'est pas surpris ?! Une manakete vivante se tient devant nous !» demanda Dyls, surpris du peu de réaction de son lige.

«J'ai déjà convaincu un golem conscient de lui-même et avec un problème de diction à rejoindre la rébellion au nom de la justice. Plus rien ne m'étonne, après cela.» répondit Atem en portant son regard vers Melog.

«Tu marque un point...» admit Dyls.

Aiden avait encore les yeux écarquillés de ce qu'il venait de voir.

«Oh, j'ai oublié de me présenter ! Je suis Feddra (prononcé Fée-Drap). Avant, je vivais dans un tout petit village avec mon papa et ma maman, mais un jour, des soldats de l'empire sont venu pour nous attaquer. Je me suis tellement énervé que je suis devenu un dragon ! Alors, les soldats m'ont capturé. Et c'est comme ça que je me suis retrouver ici.» raconta la jeune fille.

«Nous pouvons te ramener chez toi, si tu veux.» proposa alors Atem.

«Non ! Je veux me joindre à vous pour vous remercier de m'avoir sauver moi et les autres prisonniers !» refusa Feddra.

«Comme tu veux. Je pense qu'une manakete dans notre équipe va nous être bien utile !» se réjouit Aiden.

Et c'est ainsi que la rébellion libéra les prisonniers des cachots impériaux et se firent nombre de nouveaux alliés.

L'équipe reprit sa route originale dans le palais, en direction de leur prochaine épreuve…

* * *

 _Exceptionnellement, le chapitre de cette semaine sort un Mercredi au lieu du Vendredi, pour cause de plans prévus pour le weekend de 4 jours et demi qui s'annonce. Je profite de cette note pour annoncer que les retards de chapitre pourraient se montrer plus fréquent qu'avant et qu'il n'y aura plus de chapitre d'excuse en cas de retards. Les examens approchent et je ne peux pas y couper ! Vous non plus, d'ailleurs ! (Et il y a aussi un peu de flemme, de FE Echoes et de Persona 4, mais faut pas le dire...)_


	25. La Garde Impériale (Chap22)

_**La Garde Impériale**_

Alors que les rebelles s'approchaient de leur prochaine destination, Alex s'écroula en voyant la grande porte au bout du couloir.

«Non...Pas encore...» se plaignait t-il.

«Il lui arrive quoi ?» demanda Aiden, surpris.

«C'est la salle d'entraînement de la garde, derrière cette porte, et tu sais qui la dirige...» laissa planer Taine.

«Ah, oui, je vois de qui tu parle. Ça explique tout sur son état...» compris Aiden.

«Laisser-le là, on y va nous même.» dit Atem en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Alex se releva et rattrapa Atem.

«Vous alliez vraiment me laisser tout seul, cap'taine ?!» demanda Alex, paniqué.

«Non, c'était juste pour te faire lever, et ça a marcher !» répondit Atem, un sourire narquois au lèvres.

Aiden perdit patience et ouvrit la porte.

«Bien le bonjour, messieurs, dames, auriez-vous un moment pour parler de notre seigneur et sauveur...» commença le capitaine rebelles avant d'esquiver de près une lance lancée par Nydune.

«De tous les sales gosses que j'aurais pu croiser, il faut que ce soit toi, Toémer.» râla Nydune.

Aiden arbora un sourire en restant silencieux.

«Mais je dois vous féliciter pour être arrivés aussi loin, personne n'avais encore atteint cette pièce auparavant.» reconnu Nydune.

«J'imagine que vous refusez de nous laisser passer cette salle de manière civilisée et pacifique ?» demanda Atem, sachant déjà la réponse son interlocutrice.

«Je suis la garde impériale, c'est mon boulot de vous empêcher de passer ! Maintenant, assez discuté ! En formation !» cria Nydune, plus que motivée, faisant se bouger les troupes.

Aiden craqua ses doigts.

«Bon, vous savez ce qu'il reste à faire.» dit t-il ensuite.

Les rebelles se mirent également en position et engagèrent les hostilités.

La garde impériale représentaient le plus grand défi jamais affronté par la rébellion, mais ce fait ne faisait que les motivé plus encore.

Aiden coupa Nydune dans son déplacement vers l'arrière ligne et s'engagea un duel au sommet entre les deux.

Aiden avait un avantage clair et mis rapidement Nydune à genoux.

«Non...Comment...Comment je peux perdre si facilement...contre un gosse...Je...» articulait t-elle entre ses gémissements de douleur.

«Tu est restée aussi forte que la dernière fois que l'on s'est croisé, alors que nous n'avons fait que de nous améliorer. Voilà ce qui nous sépare.» dit Aiden d'un ton de jugement, en mettant sa lame sur la gorge de la femme.

«Tu ose me faire la leçon ? Je suis tombée bien bas...» ria la capitaine.

Aiden soupira, las, avant de prononcer ces mots :

«Adieu, capitaine Nydune de la garde impériale, nous aurions pu être amis, dans une autre vie.»

Puis il entailla violemment la gorge de son opposante.

Cette dernière eu la force de se relever et tituba en essayant de s'approcher d'Aiden.

Quand elle arriva à son oreille, elle susurra :

«Il va falloir...QUE TU FASSE VRAIMENT MIEUX QUE CA !» en plantant une lance dans le flanc du jeune homme, ses blessures ayant disparu.

* * *

 _Pour maximiser l'ambiance de la suite, faites tourner «U_ _ndertale –_ _Battle Against a True Hero_ _[_ _Intense Symphonic Metal Cover_ _]_ _de FalKKonE_ _» ou n'importe quelle version suffisamment épique de «_ _Battle Against A True Hero_ _»_

* * *

Elle sauta alors en arrière, couverte par ses hommes.

«Elle est vivante ?!» hurla Atem, plus surpris que jamais.

«Je vous l'avez dit que c'était une terreur. Elle mérite bien son titre de «L'Héroïne Immortelle».» commenta Alex.

«Peu importe, elle ne reviendra pas d'entre les morts deux fois ! Chargez, pour la rébellion !» hurla Aiden, un air plus sérieux qu'à son habitude.

Les autres rebelles chargèrent en criant avec lui.

La bataille qui s'en suivit fut brutale et épique.

Les nombreux soldats de la garde, aussi forts et entraînés pouvaient t-ils être, peinaient à contenir la force des rebelles déchaînés.

Alors que les rebelles éliminaient les soldats, Aiden dégagea les soldats sur sa route et se retrouva à nouveau devant Nydune.

«Tu m'as tué une fois, tu ne le refera pas ! Les gosses comme toi devraient brûler en enfer !» cria celle-ci en se ruant sur Aiden.

«Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi les gens te surnommaient «L'Immortelle», mais maintenant je vois que tu est fidèle à ton titre.» continua Aiden.

Nydune ne répondit que par ses attaques.

Les deux capitaines se livraient une lutte acharnée.

«Encore une fois, tout pourrait être évité si vous vous rendez ! Nous serons tous gagnant, réfléchis-y !» lui dit Aiden en esquivant ses coups.

«La ferme, la ferme, la ferme ! Je suis ici pour protéger tout ce qui m'est cher et rien ni personne ne m'en empêchera, car je suis Nydune, L'Héroïne Immortelle !» répliqua la femme en mettant un violent coup d'épaule à son opposant.

Les autres gardes tombaient peu à peu face à la force des rebelles.

Bientôt, le dernier d'entre eux s'écroula, éliminé par la lance d'Alex.

Atem se dépêcha pour aider Aiden quand ce dernier le repoussa d'un revers de la main.

«Ceci est MON combat ! J'interdis quiconque de s'interposer !» cria t-il ensuite en retenant la lance de Nydune avec sa main.

Atem se recula simplement et fit reculer avec lui le reste des rebelles.

Les deux reprirent leur duel.

Le fer de l'épée d'Aiden frappait contre la matière magique formant la lance de Nydune, dans un bruit métallique résonnant en écho dans la grande salle vide.

Les deux bondissent en arrière et se chargent.

Finalement, le bruit s'arrête alors que les deux s'effondrent au sol, l'un fatigué, l'autre transpercée par une épée.

Nydune tombe à genoux avant de tomber à la renverse sur le sol de pierre.

* * *

 _Vous pouvez couper la musique et mettre «A Distant Promise» à la place_

* * *

«Alors, c'est fini...J'ai échoué sur toute la ligne...J'ai failli à mon empereur...et à mon amour...» gémit t-elle avec le peu de force qui lui restait.

«Je suis désolé d'en être arrivé à cela...» s'excusa Aiden, soudainement bien plus calme.

«T'as rien à te reprocher, Aiden. Tu as fais ce que tu croyais juste, c'est tout ce qui importe. Je n'étais pas aveugle au tords que l'empire causait mais j'avais le devoir de me battre pour lui. Me battre pour l'empire, mais aussi pour celui que j'aime...» dit Nydune.

Aiden fut surpris d'entendre la femme l'appelait par son prénom mais se tut pour la laisser finir.

«Je ne voulais pas cette guerre plus que toi, personne ne la voulait. Mais maintenant qu'elle a commencer, c'est à toi et ton équipe de la terminer. Prend ma lance, comme un symbole de ta victoire. Sert-toi en pour vaincre la corruption de l'empire.» enchaîna la capitaine.

Aiden prit la lance puis revint à son emplacement.

Ken s'approcha alors, suivit des moines.

«Vous êtes quelqu'un de bon. Puisse votre âme atteindre le Paradis.» dit solennellement le prêtre.

Les trois firent ensuite un signe de croix synchronisé.

Taine s'approcha alors de son ancienne employeuse.

«Je suis désolé, ma capitaine...» dit t-il tristement.

Nydune afficha un rictus.

«T'excuse pas, je ne suis pas rancunière.» sourit l'impériale.

Les rebelles reprirent leur route, laissant Nydune seule avec elle même pour ses derniers instants.

Une des pierres constituant le plafond tomba non loin de Nydune, laissant passer un rayon de lumière du jour sur son visage.

«Je n'aurais jamais eu la chance de te dire à quel point je t'aime...Tarhlaw...» dit t-elle avec un sourire avant de rendre l'âme.

Ainsi s'acheva la vie de Nydune, capitaine de la garde de l'empire.

Les rebelles avancèrent dans le château, encore peinés de la mort de Nydune.

Ils ne le remarquaient pas mais la lance de la capitaine brillait faiblement d'un éclat bleu ciel, le même éclat que celui qui illuminait ses yeux...


	26. L'assassin des Toémers (Chap23)

_SThierry : Désolé, mais on ne peut pas sauver tout le monde…_

 _Mijoqui : Cela aurais été trop beau de la recruter, c'est plus drama si elle meurt._

 _Pour ma part, la manakete capturée pour faire des tas d'expériences sur elle me plaît, mais je peux comprendre ton point de vue._

 _C'est enlevé._

 _C'est vrai que Rébellion n'est pas «100% pur réalisme» mais avoir un univers plus sombre et un peu plus proche de notre monde est une perspective que j'apprécie et que j'espère vous appréciez également._

* * *

 _ **L'assassin des Toémers**_

* * *

 _Faite tourner «Cold – Jorge Mendez (1 Hour Mix with Subtle Rain) [Saddest Piano & Violin Ever]»_

* * *

Tout le monde avait le cœur peiné de ce qui venait de ce passer, une innocente, ne voulant que servir celui qu'elle aimait, venait d'être tuée.

Les bardes jouaient des airs tristes en l'honneur de la défunte alors qu'une pluie torrentielle battait les carreaux et les vitres du couloir.

Personne n'osait parler, tous étaient murés dans leur silence en marchant vers le prochain général.

«C'est ma faute, c'est moi qui l'ai tué. Je suis le seul responsable.» répétait Aiden.

Atem se retourna vers son compagnon.

«Ce n'est pas ta faute, Aiden ! Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si l'empire n'était pas corrompu ! Reprend toi un peu, bon sang ! Que dirait ceux croit en nous en voyant le visage de la rébellion dans un pareil état ?! Cesse de te blâmer pour tout ! C'est la faute de cette foutue guerre et de personne d'autre !» cria Atem en direction de son capitaine.

«Oui, oui tu as raison ! Je n'ai pas le droit de me morfondre pour toujours sur des choses passées ! Tout le monde, je sais que vous êtes triste, mais il faut aller de l'avant, pour que jamais une telle horreur recommence !» dit Aiden d'un ton solennelle, remotivant les troupes.

Les bardes changeaient lentement de registre alors que tout le monde reprenait du poil de la bête.

* * *

 _Vous pouvez couper la musique._

* * *

Les rebelles marchaient d'un pas décidé vers la porte au bout du long couloir qu'ils arpentaient.

Aiden passa le premier et ouvra la porte de ses deux mains.

Il inspecta la salle du regard jusqu'à repérer son propriétaire, un assassin portant une longue veste brune.

Ses yeux s'emplirent de haine et il chargea la personne.

Cette dernière eu le temps d'esquiver la frappe.

«Toi ! Tu n'imagine pas à quel point j'attendais ce jour ! J'ai fait la promesse de te tuer pour ce que tu as fait à mes parents ! Et un Toémer n'a qu'une parole !» hurla t-il plein de rage en tentant à nouveau d'attaquer l'assassin.

Ce dernier para l'attaque d'Aiden, mais semblait vide de motivation.

«La rébellion est arrivé jusqu'ici, ça veut dire que vous avez buté Nydune...Et que je suis le prochain...» dit l'homme d'un ton las.

«Il est totalement différent de l'homme arrogant qui nous avait attaqué au village !» s'étonna Atem.

«C'est vrai. Je vais te dire pourquoi : j'ai appris de mes erreurs, mais trop tard. J'ai aidé un homme machiavélique à accomplir ses plans, mais je ne m'en rendu compte qu'après avoir commis toute ses atrocités à sa demande...Je suis misérable, pitoyable, inutile, crédule et naïf...Et je suis celui qui à amorcer la rébellion, la même rébellion que celle qui va éliminer notre empereur ainsi que tout les autres impériaux...» dit l'homme avant de rire nerveusement.

«Il a comprit ses erreurs...Je...Je» tenta Atem sans réussir à trouver les mots.

«Comprit ou pas, il reste le fautif de ses crimes ! Et je compte bien venger ceux que j'aime !» s'emporta Aiden, retenu de justesse par Atem.

«Allez-y, tuez moi...Je ne mérite pas mieux...Je ne vaut pas mieux...» dit l'homme en tombant à genoux et ouvrant ses bras, comme pour accueillir la mort.

Aiden se défit de la prise d'Atem et courut pour charger l'assassin.

Mais alors qu'il allait porter le coup fatal, un chevalier arriva pour encaisser le coup à la place de son capitaine.

L'armure de ce dernier fut percée aisément par la colère qu'Aiden avait insufflé dans sa lame.

Les autres subordonnées sortirent et poussèrent l'assassin au fond de la salle.

«Ne vous inquiétez pas, Général Luzei, nous avons la situation en main !» dit l'un des soldats en direction dudit Luzei.

«Non ! Attendez ! Je...» dit Luzei pour tenter d'arrêter ses soldats.

Mais ces derniers étaient déjà partis au contact avec les rebelles.

Les soldats n'étaient peut-être pas plus fort que ceux de la garde ou de la GLD mais ils étaient plus déterminés que jamais, sûrement à cause du fait que leur capitaine semblait plus que réticent au combat.

Les rebelles, pour la première fois de leur aventure, faisaient face à une détermination équivalente à la leur.

Atem tenta de s'approcher de Luzei pour parler mais fut sans cesse arrêté par ses hommes.

Alors que le nombre d'homme diminuait, Aiden remarqua que Luzei avait disparu de son emplacement.

Il se mit donc en tête de chercher où était passé sa cible tout en éliminant les soldats qui lui barraient la route.

Soudain, un des soldats qui attaquait Atem tomba raide mort, suivit par ses camarades.

Atem inspecta la cause de leur mort et remarqua qu'ils avaient été touchés par un lancer de dagues dans la base du cou.

Instinctivement, il leva la tête et vit Luzei, dans l'ombre d'une tapisserie, un sourire carnassier au lèvres.

Ce dernier avait l'air d'avoir une insatiable soif de sang dans le regard.

L'assassin retomba là où ses soldats l'avaient poussé avant de lancer en un seul mouvement une poignée entière de couteaux, lesquels trouvèrent tous leurs cibles.

Tout les soldats encore debout s'effondrent, tués par les couteaux.

Aiden vit l'action et une flamme de haine se ralluma dans ses yeux.

«Toujours la même technique...» ria t-il nerveusement.

«Quoi ? M'sieur le rebelle en chef à des souvenirs douloureux qui remontent ?» ria soudainement Luzei d'un timbre de voix totalement différent du ton qu'il avait quand les rebelles l'ont trouver dans sa salle, c'était le même ton que quand il affronta les jeunes du village après l'assassinat des Toémers.

Aiden n'hésita pas plus longtemps et attaqua violemment le général assassin.

Ce dernier retint la frappe d'Aiden avec une seule de ses dagues.

«C'est là toute l'étendue de ta force ?! C'est à ce demander comment vous avait crevé Nydune.» provoqua de plus belle Luzei.

«Quelle basse stratégie...Provoquer l'adversaire pour l'enrager et lui faire perdre en précision...» rumina Atem.

Il se joignit ensuite à Aiden pour attaquer l'ennemie.

Les autres rebelles se joignirent ensuite à l'assaut.

Grâce à la force du nombre, les rebelles purent piéger Luzei et le mettre à genou.

* * *

 _Faite tourner «A Distant Promise»_

* * *

«Une dernière parole avant que ta tête saute ?» demanda Aiden.

«Fait vite...C'est tout...» lui répondit Luzei, à nouveau de son ton désintéressé.

«Tu as perdu ta rage de vaincre ?» demanda Atem, surpris par le changement de caractère de l'assassin.

«Ce que vous avait affronté est ce qui m'arrive quand je vois du sang. C'est un autre moi qui surgit alors, enfin, figurativement.» commença Luzei.

Quand l'assassin parla d'«autre moi», Atem esquissa un sourire triste.

«Je ne suis plus moi même quand cela arrive. Je deviens une bête meurtrière et assoiffée de sang tuant tout et toute à ma portée, alliés comme ennemis. C'est ce qu'il a repéré chez moi et c'est la raison de pourquoi il m'a choisi, d'entre tout les soldats disponibles pour accomplir ses desseins.» continua Luzei.

«Il ? Qui est ce «il» ?» demanda Atem, curieux.

«Le général Alphonse Rixam, celui qui vous attend plus loin. Il est abject, odieux, perverti et mal intentionné. Je change ma dernière parole : Mettez un terme à sa vie. Voilà ma dernière requête. Maintenant, adieu...» termina Luzei en lançant une dague contre un des lustres, la faisant revenir droit dans sa gorge.

Les rebelles prirent quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qui venait de ce passer.

Le corps de Luzei n'avait pas bougé : Il était à genou, une dague transperçant sa gorge, immobile, comme figé dans le temps.

«Un autre pacifique qui perd la vie à cause de la perfidie de l'empire...» se désola Nicolayï.

Les autres ne dirent rien et se contentèrent de rendre hommage silencieusement à l'âme de Luzei.

«Luzei, général assassin de l'empire, sache que je te pardonne.» dit alors Aiden en passant à coté du corps du général.

Étrangement, on aurait dit que le corps esquissait un sourire à l'entente de ces mots.

Les rebelles reprirent leur route, attristés mais, suivant les paroles de leur meneur, toujours déterminés à abattre l'empire.

Et ils s'en rapprochaient de plus en plus, à pas de géants...


	27. Un Père (Chap24)

_**Un père**_

«Encore une graaande porte verrouillée, je me demande ce qu'on va faire.» dit Aiden d'un ton moqueur et épuisé à la fois.

«Tu tiens à peine sur tes guibolles, mon gars, prend un pause et laisse not' stratège faire.» lui proposa Grégoire.

«Il a raison, tu te surmène vraiment trop, Capitaine.» surenchérit Alex.

«Vous allez y laisser votre peau, à force...» murmura tout haut Wilfried, de son air morose si célèbre.

«Vos compagnons n'ont pas tort, jeune homme, si vous vous surmenez, vous en souffrirez.» termina Nicolayï.

«Vous avez gagné, je vais laisser Atem prendre les rênes ce coup-ci.» répondit Aiden d'un ton irrité

«Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que je fais» le rassura son stratège.

Atem s'avança vers la grande porte et remarqua qu'elle n'était pas fermée, il s'invita donc.

Comme dans les salles précédente, la première chose qui fit fut de tenter la façon diplomatique pour passer la salle.

«Soldats impériaux, nous venons avec le seul but de mettre fin à l'empire, rendez-vous et...»

Il s'arrêta net de parler net quand il vit le visage du général qui se tenait face à lui, un homme dans la cinquantaine, des cheveux blancs sur les cotés avec une poche de résistance noire au sommet, un air patibulaire qui n'était plus du tout réconfortant et une épaisse toison noire ébène frisée sur les bras.

«Quelle bonne surprise de te voir ici, Fiston.» dit le général d'un ton faussement doucereux.

«Oh, c'est toi...» se contenta de répondre Atem, d'un ton désintéressé.

«Quoi, c'est tout ? Je t'aurais imaginé un peu plus heureux de revoir ton vieux père.» s'étonna son paternel.

«Un vieux «père» que je n'ai jamais connu et dont tout ce que j'ai sont des souvenirs cryptiques, un vieux mannequin, des histoires sordides de ma mère et un esprit tordu dans la tête, bonjour les retrouvailles émouvantes.» commenta aigrement le jeune mage.

L'homme se mit à rire dans ses dents en entendant Atem parler de sa mère.

«Ta mère, hein ? Cette catin est bel et bien sans honneur, raconter des mensonges à sa propre progéniture juste pour assurer son obéissance. D'ailleurs, comment elle se porte ?» demanda t-il

Atem avait serré le poing quand il entendu son père dénigrer sa propre femme.

«Elle a été assassinée par une troupe d'impériaux.» lui répondit froidement le stratège

«Comme c'est dommage ! Je me demande VRAIMENT qui a pu ordonné une chose pareille.» se moqua le vieux berserker, d'un ton voulant tout dire.

Sans même attendre une justification, Atem chargea son père, Pender à la main.

Ce dernier para de justesse la frappe, faisant voler sa fine veste.

«Au moins, elle ne t'a pas trop ramolli avant d'clamser, la vielle traînée !» se ravi t-il.

Atem fit un mouvement rapide et en un instant, le fer de Pender appuyait sur la gorge du berserker.

«N'appelle plus jamais ma mère une traînée, Rixam, ou je te ferais souffrir comme jamais auparavant.» lui dit Atem d'un ton sérieux, en espaçant ses mots avant de lui jeter une lance de thoron dans le bras par surprise en reculant.

«Qui pense tu être ? Encore un de tes amis imaginaires ?!» demanda Rixam, rigolard en ignorant la douleur.

Atem lâcha un long soupir de désespoir devant l'idiotie de son opposant.

«C'est à ce demander comment t'en est arrivé là...» soupira t-il alors.

L'affreux homme se mit à rire bruyamment, comme si il venait d'entendre la blague la plus drôle de sa vie.

«Très bien, Richter, battons nous et prouve moi que tu est mon digne héritier !» cria le général

«Je ne suis pas Richter et je préférerais ne pas être assimilé à ta sale tronche, mais je me ferais quand même un plaisir de te trancher la gorge dans les règles, mon gros.» lui répondit son fils d'un ton sadique avant de jeter une vague d'Yggdrasil.

Rixam fit repoussé par le sort mais réussi à atterrir sur ses pieds.

Il claqua des doigts et son escouade se dévoila pour attaquer les rebelles.

«Se cacher derrière ses troupes...Tu parle d'un lâche...» dit Atem d'un ton moqueur.

Une hachette vola à travers la salle dans sa direction.

Instinctivement, Atem l'attrapa par le manche en plein vol et la planta dans le crâne d'un soldat non loin dans un mouvement élaboré ressemblant au mouvement du héro Hector.

Les rebelles virent cette action comme la signal de commencer le combat.

Alors que les attaques étaient généralement dirigeaient par Aiden, c'était ici Atem qui menait la charge, avec une rage et une motivation plus forte que jamais.

Les soldats se battaient avec une mentalité toute autre que ceux auparavant.

Les soldats de Nydune étaient entraînés à la perfection, ceux de Luzei plus déterminé que les autres, mais les hommes de Rixam semblaient avoir peur.

Peur de mourir de la main des rebelles ou peur de ce que ferait leur général si il les pinçait entrain de fuir ou de reprendre leur souffle, nul ne pouvais dire mais une chose restait certaine : la terreur la plus pure habitait leurs yeux.

Les soldats se battaient de manière désordonnée.

Ils étaient paniqués et semblaient se battre pour leur survie.

Leurs frappes étaient puissante mais mal orientées et leur gardes étaient de véritable passoire.

Les soldats furent décimés dans d'affreux hurlement de douleur.

C'était la première fois qu'Atem et Aiden ressentaient de la pitié et du pardon pour ceux qui pourfendaient.

«Je suis désolé...» murmuraient les rebelles en mettant fin à la vie des pauvres soldats de Rixam, qui n'avaient jamais demandé à être embarquer dans le feu de l'action de la guerre.

Rapidement, les rebelles se retrouvaient seuls face à Rixam.

«Ne bougez pas de là. Ceci est mon combat. C'est à moi et à moi seul que reviendra l'honneur de tuer Rixam. Interférez et vous finiraient en pire état encore que lui.» dit Atem d'un ton sérieux, le regard froid, alors qu'il s'approchait de son paternel.

«Fiston, pourquoi te rebeller contre ton vieux père ? Ne préférerait tu pas avoir le pouvoir à mes cotés ? Je compte prendre la place de l'empereur dés que j'en aurais l'occasion, j'ai déjà corrompu les gardes pour qu'il ne m'en empêche pas. Tout le travail est prémâché à ce point là : on va voir l'empereur, on le bute et à nous la gloire, le pouvoir, la richesse, la bière et les prostituées ! Tu ne pense pas que ce serait mieux d'être l'empire plutôt que de provoquer une guerre contre lui ?» raconta Rixam en tentant de convaincre son fils.

Atem se mit soudain à transpirer à grosses gouttes et a ressentir une violente migraine.

* * *

 _Pour l'explication, les dialogues en gras sont la voix de Richter quand il prend le contrôle du corps_

* * *

« **Ou...Oui...Ou…** NON ! Je ne m'allierais jamais à une ordure comme toi, et encore moins à celui qui a brûler ma mère vive !» dit Atem après avoir brièvement sembler se battre intérieurement contre quelque chose.

«Très bien. Si ne veut pas m'aider, t'es mon ennemi, et je ne laisse jamais mes ennemis en vie ! Bientôt, ici, ce sera m'aimer ou crever !» cria Rixam en effectuant une attaque sautée sur Atem, qu'il esquiva au dernier moment.

«Oh, tu ne sais pas à quel point j'attendais ce jour !» sourit maniaquement Atem en profitant de l'atterrissage de son opposant pour lui assener un violent coup dans le bras.

Son adversaire ne flancha cependant pas et continua de combattre.

Les deux se firent face dans un violent duel où aucun des deux n'avait vraiment l'avantage.

Le duel était silencieux, aucun ne laissait l'opportunité à l'autre de parler.

Soudainement, Atem fit un saut en arrière et appuya sur la petite gemme blanche fichée dans la garde de Pender.

Cette dernière se mit à briller d'une lueur jaune alors qu'Atem pressait de plus en plus fort la paume de sa main dessus.

Peu après, un bruit similaire à un coup de tonnerre retentit dans la salle, assourdissant la majorité des présents.

Pender brillait d'un éclat jaune très pâle, comme la couleur d'un éclair.

Atem chargea vers Rixam si vite que l'on aurait pu jurer qu'il flottait.

Il asséna un barrage sans pitié d'attaque à son adversaire avant de sauter pour tenter d'embrocher la tête de sa cible.

Cette dernière retint comme elle le pouvait la frappe mais finit par la recevoir dans l'épaule à la place.

Rixam était blessé, fatigué et dans une claire position de faiblesse.

«Maintenant ! Venez et liquidez le ! Mais je vous interdis de le tuer, c'est mon affaire.» ordonna alors Atem en direction des rebelles, faisant foncer ces derniers sur Rixam.

Les rebelles formèrent une nuée qui frappa encore et encore Rixam, lui arrachant des jurons si odieux que les oreilles de ceux prêtant encore attention à ce qu'il racontait sifflèrent.

Rixam était, malgré sa puissance, acculé par les forces rebelles.

En esquivant une vague d'Yggdrasil, il fut à la merci de la lame d'Aiden, qu'il planta stratégiquement à droite pour ne pas lui transpercer le cœur et pouvoir laisser Atem l'achever, comme il l'avait demandé.

Le colosse vacilla avant d'être envoyé au sol d'un coup de pied violent de son fils.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'essayer de se relever que deux flèches lui clouèrent les mains au mur et que deux guerriers tranchèrent violemment ses jambes pour le paralyser complètement.

Atem avança vers son paternel, se retourna vers Dyls et lui ordonna d'un ton ferme :

«Fait sortir Élise de la pièce, je ne veux pas qu'elle voit quelque chose comme ça. Et tout les grands sensibles, suivez la, car ça risque d'être brutal.»

«Quesque tu insin...» commença le berserker

Atem lui flanqua un gros coup de pied dans les dents, si fort que sa tête partit en arrière dans le mur et que sa mâchoire saignât.

«Je ne me souvient t'avoir autoriser à prendre la parole, espèce d'ordure» lui dit Atem d'une voix qu'il ne put reconnaître.

«Mate, Daien, je vois que vous êtes restés, c'est l'occasion parfaite pour que je vous montre à quel point cette guerre peut être horrible. Voyez-vous, cet homme fut mon père.» expliqua Atem, en frappant violemment de son poing la tête de Rixam.

«Celui à qui je doit la vie.» Il le frappa une seconde fois dans le visage, encore plus fort.

«Celui sans qui je ne serrais pas là.» Il enfonça encore l'épée logée dans son buste d'un violent coup de pied.

«Celui qui a décidé de laisser sa propre famille dans la misère pour rejoindre un empire s'effondrant et le corrompre juste pour satisfaire son putain d'égo !» Il le frappa droit au visage, enfonçant son nez dans son crâne.

«Celui qui a tenté de me voler mon existence entière pour faire de moi son servant !» dit t-il en l'électrisant avec un Elthunder.

«Celui qui à lui seul a presque provoqué toute cette guerre !» hurla enfin son fils en plantant Pender juste à coté du cœur de Rixam, le condamnant à une mort lente et douloureuse dans les minutes suivantes.

La respiration d'Atem se fit de plus en plus lourde et ses yeux semblaient prendre une teinte nouvelle au fur et à mesure qu'il battait encore et encore son père à mort.

Aiden n'avait jamais vu tant de brutalité, en particulier chez Atem, le mage doux et sympathique qu'il connaissait pourtant si bien.

Celui qu'il voyait n'avait rien à voir avec lui, c'était un être sans pitié et destructeur.

Alors qu'il pensait avoir tout vu, il vit Atem sortit une petite fiole de sa cape avant de la briser sur le crâne meurtri du général puis sortir un simple tome de feu et incendier le corps encore vivant et hurlant de son père sans une once de remord dans les yeux.

Son regard était froid, comme un meurtrier faisant disparaître les preuves.

Aiden accourut alors jusqu'à son compagnon.

«Atem ! Quesque tu fout ?!» lui hurla t-il.

«Tout doux sur les cris, mon pote, tu sais que j'ai les oreilles sensibles.» lui répondit le mage, de son ton habituel.

«C'est pas la question de tes oreilles ! Tu te rend compte de ce que tu fais ?!» le questionna Aiden.

«Il le méritait amplement, Aiden. Tu ne peux et veux pas savoir tout ce qu'il a fait, la mort n'est même pas une punition assez forte pour une personne comme lui. Il devrais m'être reconnaissant du peu que je lui ai fait.» lui répondit son compagnon.

Aiden n'avait pas les mots pour exprimer ses sentiments à ce moment.

Voyant son ami devenir silencieux, Atem s'écarta et sortit un petit sachet de guimauve qu'il commença à faire griller sur le feu de camp qu'était devenu les restes de son père.

Tout le monde regarda Atem d'un air à la fois surpris et déçu, quelque uns virent s'installer à ses côtés en riant quand d'autres étaient encore debout, la bouche grande ouverte, ne croyant pas la scène surréelle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Les restes des rebelles finirent par surpasser leur dégoût et s'assirent au coté d'Atem.

Ils profitèrent d'un repos bien mérité devant le feu de camp improvisé.

L'odeur du feu et des guimauves masquaient relativement bien l'odeur de cadavre que dégageait les restes de Rixam.

Atem se leva ensuite et partit sans un mot vers la porte pour reprendre la route.

Les autre le suivirent en silence.

Ils venaient de découvrir une face insoupçonnée de leur stratège, et d'une bien violente manière...


	28. L'Autre qui vit en Lui (Chap25)

_Écrire ce chapitre me fait vraiment penser que le «Monde Alternatif Réaliste» dans la description de la fic n'allait pas vraiment. Merci pour la correction sur ce point, Mijo !_

* * *

 _ **L'autre sommeillant en lui**_

Atem semblait récupérer de ses émotions en marchant le long du couloir menant à la suite du château.

Personne n'osait encore parler, certains était encore terrifiés de ce qu'avait fait Atem.

«Pourquoi tout est si calme ? Ça ne vous ressemble pas d'être mués comme des carpes.» dit alors Atem en se stoppant et se retournant vers l'équipe.

L'équipe n'en resta pas plus bavarde.

Wilfried se leva alors et s'approcha du stratège.

«Je les soupçonne d'être encore un peu traumatisés de tout à l'heure. Faut les comprendre.» théorisa t-il.

«Je les avait prévenu que ça allait être brutal. C'est leur faute pour être resté.» répondit Atem avant de reprendre la route.

Il prit un peu d'avance sur l'équipe quand il fut soudain prit d'un mal de tête affreux et tomba à genoux sur le tapis à ses pieds.

« **Enfin...C'est le moment...** Non ! Pas aujourd'hui ni même jamais ! Ce corps...est le mien ! **Voyons voir ça, alors. Que dit-tu de...ceci ?** » dit le stratège dans ce que paraissait pour les autres à un monologue.

Soudain, les pupilles d'Atem se dilatèrent de douleur et il courba contre son gré l'entièreté de son dos dans un angle presque inhumain.

Sa respiration devenait de plus forte, comme si il luttait contre un être essayant de l'étrangler.

Ses gémissements douloureux se firent de plus en plus forts jusqu'à se qu'il réussi à remettre son dos droit.

Il tomba encore plus en se tenant la tête.

Il lâcha un cri de douleur alors qu'une sorte de nuage sombre se formait autour de lui, sortant de sa tête.

Les rebelles furent aveuglés par le nuage et ne purent plus voir pendant plusieurs minutes.

Quand le nuage s'estompa, les rebelles virent Atem, étalé au sol, des créatures terrifiantes et déformées au quatre coins de la salle ainsi qu'un groupe de ces mêmes monstres entrain d'encercler Atem.

Dés qu'il vu cela, Mate attrapa une torche, l'alluma, la jeta en l'air et la fit exploser pour éclairer toute la pièce en imitant le technique qu'utilisait son maître.

Les monstres reculèrent à la vue de la lumière et se reprochèrent de leur compagnons plus loin.

Aiden s'empressa d'aller relever Atem.

«C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Tu peux m'expliquer ?» demanda alors le jeune capitaine à son stratège.

«Il prend en puissance de minute en minute...Je ne sais pas combien de temps je serais capable de la contenir, à ce rythme...» murmura Atem avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait.

«Qui «il» ? Qui prend en puissance de minute en minute ? Fait du sens, un peu !» s'énerva Aiden en portant son ami pour le mettre en sécurité dans l'arrière ligne.

Aiden posa Atem au sol et tenta de lui demander plus de détails sur ce qu'il racontait mais une bael anormalement grande se lâcha du plafond sur le Toémer.

Ce dernier la sentit arriver et tailla au dessus de lui en arc de cercle, tranchant le bête en deux.

Il se rapprocha à nouveau d'Atem mais il fut cette fois interrompu par les bruits de combat entre les rebelles et les horreurs.

«Je sais pas d'où sortent ces atrocités mais je vais devoir m'en occuper.» se résolut Aiden en se tournant vers le combat.

Les monstres étaient aussi effrayants que les légendes et les contes le racontaient.

Des ensevelis et des enterrés se coordonnaient pour surprendre les rebelles, des baels de tous les âges tissaient des pièges de toile au sol puis se cachaient pour attraper les rebelles trop peu attentifs et nombre d'autres monstres se faisaient un plaisir de combattre les humains qui s'opposaient à eux.

Aiden se jeta alors dans la mêlée et élimina les monstres.

Ils semblaient ne plus revenir depuis qu'Atem était en sécurité.

Les horreurs proliféraient partout dans la salle et tendaient des pièges au rebelles.

«On n'en finira jamais ! Il nous faut un truc pour tous les renvoyer en enfer d'un coup ! Et on a intérêt à la trouver vite !» s'affola Dyls.

«J'ai bien une idée mais je doute qu'elle marcherait...» laissa planer Nicolayï.

«On a rien à perdre ! C'est quoi, ton plan ?» demanda Aiden en repoussant les horreurs qui s'approchaient un peu trop.

«Que tout nos mages s'approchent de moi. J'ai le plan qui les éradiquera.» ordonna t-il ensuite.

Nats, Thomas, Lucy, Ken, Mijoqui, Dyls, Clarine, Loki, Élise, Wilfried, Mate et Henriette s'approchèrent donc du savant.

Mais, à leur grande surprise, Atem s'était également joint à eux.

«Maintenant, suivez bien mes mouvements.» dit ensuite Nicolayï.

Les mages formèrent un grand cercle avec leurs mains et en firent tous sortirent un sort.

Nicolayï s'approcha et utilisa sa magie pour fusionner tout les sorts en un seul.

Il en résulta une orbe brillante d'à la fois toute et aucune couleur.

Nicolayï s'écarta ensuite.

«Bien, qui sera celui qui le lancera sur ces vilains ?» demanda t-il ensuite en dévisageant tout les autres mages.

Atem leva la main en s'approchant pour saisir l'orbe.

Il fit signe au autres de reculer, prit l'orbe entre ses mains avant de la lancer sur les monstres, causant une explosion massive dont l'onde de choc faisait s'évaporer les monstres environnants.

«Voilà un problème de réglé. La bataille est terminée.» conclut Nicolayï avec un sourire au lèvres en voyant l'efficacité du sort.

«Maintenant, Atem, tu nous dois une petite explication sur ce qui vient de se passer.» dit Aiden en s'approchant d'un pas menaçant vers Atem, faisant reculer ce dernier.

«Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Il semble plus fort à chaque pas que je fais...Il commence à pouvoir reprendre le contrôle, me convoquer en plein jour et maintenant, il peut faire apparaître des armées de monstres. La frontière entre nous s'affine sans cesse...» dit mystérieusement Atem avant de repartir d'un pas branlant vers la suite du couloir.

«Mais de qui tu parle ?!» interrogea Aiden.

«La vraie menace...celle qui se cache plus près que n'importe qui ne peut le penser.» répondit simplement son compagnon en reprenant sa marche.

«Ce jeune homme est un vrai mystère, et je m'y connais en la matière.» dit Nicolayï.

«Il n'a vraiment pas l'air bien depuis que l'on est entré ici.» remarqua Aiden.

«Lui demander plus de détails serait inutile. Laissons couler cette histoire, il est sûrement juste fatigué.» conclut Dyls en commençant à suivre son lige.

Les autres rebelles firent de même et s'enfoncèrent encore un peu plus dans les entrailles du château...


	29. Le Piège des Survivants (Chap26)

_**Le Piège des Survivants**_

«Je n'entend plus aucun sons. Vous pensez vraiment que tout les impériaux ont étés défaits ?» demanda Dyls, surpris du silence régnant dans les couloirs.

«Je pense bien que c'est le cas. Vous avez bien vu le nombre de soldats qu'on a déjà éliminé, le fait qu'il n'en reste plus serait peu étonnant.» lui répondit Atem.

«Pour ma part, je dis qu'il ne serait pas trop tard pour...» commença Nicolayï avant que sa voix disparaisse entièrement, lui avec.

«Ou est t-il passé ?! Il était là et puis POUF , il y était plus.» s'exclama Mate.

«Ou aurait t-il pu disparaître ?» se questionna Alex.

Une voix venue de nulle part, étouffée par la distance entre elle et les rebelles, se fit soudain entendre.

«Bande d'idiots ! Je vous ai dit de ramener le stratège ! Pas lui ! Renvoyer-le avec ses copains et attrapez le stratège !» cria cette voix.

Peu après, Nicolayï réapparut au sein du groupe.

Immédiatement, Aiden remarqua le subterfuge et ouvrit lui même la trappe secrète qui avait été taillée dans le mur pour discrètement capturer un rebelles passant dans le couloir.

«Capitaine Conor, on est découverts !» cria l'un des soldats en voyant Aiden se glisser dans la trappe.

«Mobilisez vous, on charge avec ce qu'on a !» commanda ce dernier depuis le fond de la pièce secrète.

Tout les rebelles se glissèrent un par un dans la trappe pour faire face au impériaux.

«Je suis surpris qu'il reste encore des impériaux debout après tout ce que l'on a fait. » se surpris Aiden.

«On est les derniers soldats restants, ceux qui ont eu la chance de pouvoir fuir les combats.» expliqua Conor.

«Et on a bien l'intention de terminer le travail que nos frères d'armes ont commencé !» enchaîna un autre soldat.

«Comme vous voudrez. En avant !» ordonna Atem.

Mais avant que les rebelles n'eurent le temps de charger vers l'ennemi, Lucy s'interposa en faisant barrage entre les deux groupes.

Elle se tourna vers le groupe d'impériaux et commença à ouvrir sa bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne passa ses lèvres.

Soudainement, elle et le capitaine des impériaux coururent l'un vers l'autre avant de s'enlacer et se couvrir de baisers, laissant tout les soldats, rebelles comme impériaux, confus.

«Ne faite pas comme si vous étiez surpris ! Je vous ai déjà parlé de mon bien-aimé de nombreuses fois.» dit Lucy en se tournant vers les rebelles.

«Alors, c'est lui l'homme qu'elle a choisi ? Voilà qui nous facilite la vie !» dit alors Nicolayï.

Les deux amants se séparèrent avant de parler.

«Rebelles, je suis désolé pour ce malentendu. Je n'avais aucune idée que vous étiez des alliés de ma chérie. Je pense parler au nom de tous ici en disant que nous insistons pour vous épauler dans votre quête.» dit Conor d'un air solennel en direction des rebelles.

«Non ! Tu parle pour toi, espèce de traître ! Ces enflures ont tué nos frères, nos pères et nos employeurs ! On est seuls et sur la paille à cause d'eux ! On risque pas de les pardonner juste parce qu'ils sont amis-amis avec ta copine ! Messieurs, à vous l'honneur !» s'écria l'un des soldats en ordonnant le tir d'une volée de flèche en direction des rebelles.

«Mes propres hommes se tournent contre moi...Je n'ai pas le choix, il faut les défaire ! Rebelles, je peux compter sur vous ?» pesta Conor.

«Quand tu veut !» s'écrièrent de concert Atem et Aiden.

Ainsi, le combat dans la cache des derniers soldats survivants s'engagea.

La salle était petite et les rebelles étaient affaiblis par le manque d'espace pour combattre, alors que les impériaux usaient et abusaient de la disposition de l'endroit.

Les impériaux étaient peu nombreux mais étaient rusés et plus habitués à la pièce.

Conor chargea en direction de ses hommes et en élimina un petit groupe d'un seul coup d'épée.

Lucy était en émoi devant les prouesses de son amour.

«Je vous l'avait dit à quel point il est fort, beau et tout plein d'autres choses !» s'excitait t-elle en le voyant pourfendre les impériaux.

«C'est ça, être amoureux ? Pouah, tu parle d'un investissement instable...» soupira Atem en voyant la scène.

Grâce à l'aide de Conor et de l'apprentissage rapide des différentes mécaniques de la pièce par les rebelles, la bataille fut gagnée.

C'était la première bataille où aucun soldat n'avait prit la fuite durant l'affrontement.

Les rebelles sortirent par la même trappe où ils étaient rentrés et reprirent leur route.

Quelques minutes de marches menèrent les rebelles devant une immense porte.

«Je connais cette porte...» dirent amèrement Alex, Taine, Ano, Wilfried, Joseph et Conor.

Le ton de leur voix fit comprendre à tout le monde ce qui se trouvait derrière cette porte : L'empereur Tarhlaw lui même...

* * *

 _Rébellion prend deux semaines de vacances après ce chapitre. Le chapitre 27 sera donc publié le Vendredi 26. Désolé de devoir vous faire attendre aussi longtemps après un suspense pareil, mais tout le monde a besoin de repos, y comprit votre (in)fidèle serviteur que je suis._


	30. L'Empereur de Mahiram (Chap27)

_Mijoqui : La blague est difficile à comprendre dans le roman mais elle sera plus évidente dans le jeux. En fait, Atem et Nicolayï se ressemblent (Les lunettes, cheveux bruns, aura de mage, etc.), d'où la confusion par les soldats._

 _C'est bien mieux ainsi !_

 _C'est une pure coïncidence mais une bien jolie._

* * *

 _ **L'Empereur de Mahiram**_

«Nous y sommes, la bataille finale ! La toute dernière bataille que nous devrons mener avant de retrouver notre liberté et nos valeurs ! Êtes-vous prêts ?!» demanda Aiden, secondé par Atem, en direction des autres rebelles.

Les autres esquissèrent tous un sourire déterminé, chassant l'expression maussade qui les habitait.

Aiden ouvrit l'immense porte.

L'empereur était là, assis sur son trône, un sourire amère au lèvres et le regard triste.

«Alors, ce sont eux...les rebelles de Mahiram...» dit ce dernier en voyant la troupe rentrer dans la pièce.

Atem devança le groupe pour parler.

«Tarhlaw, septième empereur du Mahiram uni, pour les crimes que vous et vos armées ont commit envers le peuple du continent, nous vous condamnons à mort ! Toute forme de résistance est futile !» s'écria Atem d'un ton théâtrale en pointant son doigt vers l'empereur d'un air accusateur.

Les rebelles le secondèrent d'une seule voix.

«Je ne sais pas ce que vous me reprocher mais si vous me défier, je n'ai aucun droit de vous le refuser.» dit le dirigeant d'une voix toujours aussi triste en se levant lentement de son trône, sa hache à la main.

«Je m'attendais à ce que tu résiste. Messieurs, Mesdames, à l'attaque !» ordonna Atem d'un air impérieux, rappelant le dirigeante des Aigles de Jais, Edelgard.

Tarhlaw se leva et fit un simple mouvement pour ordonner à tout ses soldats de se mettre en position.

«Toi...Tu est ma proie, et nul ne m'a jamais échappé.» dit Aiden en pointant le Lion d'Or en direction de l'empereur.

Les autres rebelles n'attendirent pas plus, ils prirent leurs armes pour la dernière fois de cette guerre et firent fièrement face à l'adversaire.

«C'est parti, notre dernier ennemi à terrasser.» dit Dyls, plein de force.

«Mon lige se bat, je le suis.» enchaîna Merlin.

«Je vais vous montrer la force du plus grand tireur du continent. Soyez honorés ! » dit Grégoire dans un sourire narquois.

«J'espère qu'il en aura d'autre après !» se plaignit Pitabet comme un enfant.

«C'est ici et maintenant que j'obtiens ma vengeance !» cria fièrement Mijoqui.

«Je vous ferez payer pour ce que avez fait à mon père !» s'exclama Lucas, déterminé.

«J'ai une petite dette à régler avec les impériaux vis à vis de mon paternel.» dit sobrement David.

«Si Lucas et David y vont, je suis !» s'écria Sophie, toujours aussi enjouée.

«La vérité n'est encore dévoilée au yeux du peuple. Nous nous devons de la lui montrer.» dit Loki, suivit de sa fille.

«L'église demande la paix, et vous êtes celui qui l'empêche d'exister !» s'écria Ken, suivit des moines , de sa femme et ,étonnamment, de Conor.

«Le dernier combat avant d'être le héro que toute les femmes s'arracheront! Je vais tout donner !» dit Luck, motivé.

Yvain resta silencieux et stoïque, comme pour cacher un sentiment embarrassant.

«Je cherchais à en finir et voilà que je me retrouve à la fin de l'histoire. Douce ironie...» rit Wilfried, son rire semblant plus honnête qu'à l'accoutumé.

«J'espère que vous me voyez bien, Capitaine, parce que je vais vous faire honneur !» s'écria Alex, mortellement sérieux.

«Nous y voici, le combat qui changera nos vies. Le récit se finira ainsi !» dit Nicolayï, un sourire au lèvres.

«Alorce, ce sera le fin après cala ? Quel domnage...» articula tristement Melog.

«Ma tribut sera enfin vengée après ça !» s'emporta William.

«J'espère juste qu'il y aura un banquet à la fin.» balaya un fois de plus Maxence.

«Maman sera vraiment en paix après toute cette affaire.» dit Élise, le regard triste.

«Ici sera la fin de la légende portée par les forces des rebelles, la légende qui changera le monde et marquera une nouvelle ère de l'humanité toute entière dans tout ses aspects ! Chargeons, fiers camarades et camaradesses, vers l'infini et tout ce qu'il y a derrière !» commenta Ano, ininterrompu pour la première fois de l'aventure.

«Il est temps de vous faire payez pour ce que vous avez fait à tout le monde.» dit sombrement Vince en s'armant de son fidèle poignard.

Harry acquiesça en silence à l'affirmation de Vince.

«Vous êtes des méchants et moi, j'aime pas les méchants.» dit Feddra d'un ton enfantin, une irritation évidente dans la voix.

«J'imagine que c'est une façon comme une autre de défier la loi.» dit tranquillement Mike en haussant les épaules.

«Nous avons une vengeance à accomplir sur ses salauds !» dirent de concert les trois aventuriers.

«Faire face à l'empereur dans un vrai combat...Je pensais que le jour ne se montrerait jamais.» soupira Taine, un sourire au lèvres.

«Il est grand temps de montrer ce que nous avons appris !» dirent d'un ton déterminé les deux apprentis d'Atem et Aiden.

«Je trouverais ce qui t'a transformé, vieil ami.» dit calmement Roham.

«Je vais vous prouvez ma vraie valeur !» s'écria Doumlauce.

«Je ne me souviens même plus de comment nous en sommes arrivées là. Toi aussi, Henriette ?» dit Elsa, gardant toujours son ton distinctif.

Son amie acquiesça en caressant la tête de sa monture.

Sans plus de discussions, l'équipe se lança dans la bataille qui finirait toute les batailles, le combat contre l'empereur Tarhlaw de Mahiram.

Presque instantanément, le fracas du fer contre le fer retentit dans la grande salle, résonant dans un écho assourdissant.

C'était le plus grand défi que la guerre avait proposé, les chances de réussite étaient minuscules face à la force du summum du l'empire, pourtant, les deux camps étaient aussi effrayés que déterminés.

Aiden menait la charge principale, Atem menait une charge pour couvrir la principale, Merlin menais une force embusquée pour surprendre les soldats isolés et Dyls menait le reste.

La bataille ressemblait trait pour trait à une vraie bataille, donnant un certain courage au rebelles.

«Nous avons fait tellement de chemin depuis le village...» se remémora Atem en balayant les soldats d'un violent coup d'Yggdrasil.

«Nous n'avons plus rien à envier des enfants trop pleins de confiance qui sont sorti faire la guerre sur un coup de tête...» continua Aiden en faisant tomber un groupe d'opposant avec une onde de choc de la Brise-Gueule.

«Nous sommes devenu des héros dans tout les sens du terme.» conclut Merlin avant de rapidement assassiner un soldat.

La bataille continua et devenait plus dantesque à chaque instant, prenant de proportions jamais vues auparavant.

Les rebelles livraient une bataille acharnée face à un adversaire qui était de loin supérieur en nombre et égal en puissance.

Un défi qui semblait être une épreuve spirituelle et physique pour tout les présents.

Après avoir vaincu les ennemis les plus problématiques et ceux bloquant le passage vers l'empereur, Atem et Aiden prirent l'initiative de confronter ce dernier, laissant les soldats restants au reste de l'équipe.

«Rebelles, nous nous rencontrons enfin...Je...» commença Tarhlaw avant d'être coupé par le cri d'Aiden.

«Pas le temps pour un discourt ! Au combat !» ordonna ce dernier d'un ton sec.

Les deux se firent face et s'évaluèrent.

Aiden afficha un sourire satisfait et attaqua sans plus attendre son ennemi.

Atem se jeta à ses cotés pour se soutenir dans la lutte.

Le bruit cacophonique du choc entre la hache de Tarhlaw et le Lion d'Or d'Aiden remplit progressivement la pièce alors que les soldats encore debout se faisant lentement mais sûrement balayés par les autres rebelles.

«J'ai attendu trop longtemps pour ce duel ! Alors je compte bien en sortir victorieux !» dit Aiden d'un air supérieur en attaquant Tarhlaw.

Ce dernier, quand à lui, restait silencieux. Il semblait être concentré à son maximum pour le duel.

Atem sortit Pender et échangea un rapide coup d'œil avec Aiden.

Les deux reculèrent et collèrent leurs lames.

Les deux armes semblaient alors emplies d'un pouvoir incroyable.

«Que nos lames percent les cieux et vous font voir la vérité !» crièrent t-ils de concert avant d'attaquer Tarhlaw avec une synergie parfaite.

L'empereur perdit beaucoup de terrain suite à cette technique.

Le combat été presque gagné d'avance après cela.

Atem déséquilibra Tarhlaw avec un dernier coup d'Yggdrasil.

«Maintenant !» cria Aiden en infligeant le coup final à l'empereur.

Ce dernier tomba à genoux, défait.

«Bravo...Aiden Toémer...Tu as définitivement...l'étoffe de ton père...» dit ce dernier en se retenant de cracher son sang.

«Vous êtes à ma, non, notre merci. Maintenant, dites moi : Pourquoi avoir fait tout cela ?» demanda Aiden, un air plus sérieux que jamais sur le visage.

«J'ai fais l'erreur de faire confiance à un de mes hommes : Alfons Rixam...Je l'avais connu durant la guerre d'unification, alors j'ai directement pensé à lui quand il est revenu dans l'armée en lui conférant le plein pouvoir sur les armées. Mais il s'est révélé être un tyran et un mauvais meneur...Tout est de ma faute...J'ai été dupé par ses bas stratagèmes...» dit tristement Tarhlaw.

L'expression d'Aiden s'adoucit un peu en entendant les complaintes et les remords de l'homme.

L'empereur rit en voyant le jeune homme devenir silencieux.

«Pourquoi fais tu cette tête ? Tu devrais te réjouir, tu as vaincu la source même de l'ennemi. La guerre est finie et c'est entièrement grâce à toi et toute ton équipe.» sourit Tarhlaw.

Aiden resta silencieux.

«J'imagine que tu connais la règle ? « _Si une personne défie ouvertement l'empereur dans un duel et qu'elle gagne, elle obtiendra le poste d'empereur, remplaçant l'actuel._ ». Cette personne, c'est toi, tu es l'empereur désormais…» dit l'homme, un ton léger dans la voix.

Il se leva avec un peu de mal puis dégaina une épée richement décorée.

Aiden comprit ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et s'agenouilla respectueusement.

«Moi, Tarhlaw Caileanach, septième empereur du Mahiram Uni, dit «Le Sage», passe mon pouvoir à Aiden Toémer. Il sera le huitième empereur du Mahiram Uni et sera désigné comme «Le Rebelle», il gouvernera désormais sur ce continent.» récita Tarhlaw en posant son épée sur les épaules d'Aiden.

Une fois que le sacre improvisé fut terminé, Tarhlaw parti en direction d'une des portes sur les cotés de la pièce.

Les rebelles le regardèrent partir avant d'entendre un bruit sourd.

Atem fit signe au autres de l'attendre et alla voir.

Ce qu'il vu été ce qu'il avait malheureusement imaginé, Tarhlaw venais de rendre son dernier souffle et s'était effondré sur la moquette de ses appartements.

Atem sortit de la pièce, un air triste sur la visage, faisant comprendre à tout les autres ce qu'il s'était passé puis retourna.

Aiden se releva, un air neutre sur le visage. Il ne savait plus quoi penser.

Après quelques minutes de silence complet, Aiden s'assit sur le trône et prit enfin la parole.

«Mes amis, je tiens à vous remercier pour votre aide et votre soutien dans la guerre rebelle. Je ne sais pas comment exprimer toute la gratitude que j'ai envers vous tous.» commença t-il.

Mais à l'arrière du groupe, Atem semblait souffrir de quelque chose d'invisible.

Soudain, il empoigna son épée et chargea à une vitesse incroyable venant de lui dans la direction d'Aiden avec un regard plein de haine.

En l'espace d'une seconde, sa lame été à quelques centimètres du nouvel empereur.

* * *

 _Vous croyiez vraiment que Rébellion s'arrêterait là ? Il reste un chapitre avant de vraiment atteindre la fin de l'histoire. Je vous laisse donc sur ce suspense pendant encore un bout de temps. Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais sortir le Chapitre 28, alors c'est la surprise pour nous tous. Et pour le fan de FE de la première heure qui ont précommander le bijou qu'est FE16 , je vous souhaite bonne chance pour l'éducation de vos élèves. Les autres, faites attention, les spoilers sont partout..._


	31. La Fin de l'Histoire (Chap28)

_**La Fin de l'Histoire**_

Un hurlement de douleur et un flot de sang jaillirent alors.

Atem se mit alors à rire d'un air maléfique mais quand il ouvrit les yeux pour voir sa victime, ce n'était pas Aiden qui s'était empalé sur sa lame, c'était Nats.

«Juste...à...temps...» dit ce dernier avant de rendre l'âme.

Atem fit un grand mouvement pour dégager Nats de son épée.

Quand le cadavre du jeune mage retomba, le stratège trancha nette sa tête.

Le sang pourpre du garçon se répandit partout sur les murs de de la pièce.

Aiden fut paralysé pendant un instant mais reprit ses esprits avant de faire une charge d'épaule à son assaillant et de rejoindre le groupe des rebelles.

Le stratège rit de plus belle.

« **Enfin, je suis de nouveau vivant ! Enfin, le corps est à moi et moi seul !** » monologua le garçon avec une voix beaucoup plus grave qu'habituellement.

Aiden regarda son compagnon avec stupeur.

« **Oh, que je suis malpoli. Je ne me suis même pas présenté. Je suis Richter, Richter Boferahtus Klade Rixam et je suis venu mettre un terme à vos vies**.» se présenta t-il avec un air supérieur dans la voix.

«Qu'à tu fais d'Atem, espèce de monstre ?!» cria Aiden, exaspéré.

« **Je l'ai remis à sa place. Maintenant, venez un par un, que je vous ôte la vie.** » répondit Richter.

«Tu veux rire ? Nous ne nous rendrons jamais !» lui renvoya Dyls.

« **Je m'y attendais.** **Mais vous n'avez aucune chance face à moi ! Quand je vous aurez tous tué, ma force sera suffisante pour anéantir ce continent ! Ce sera la première étape de la création de mon monde parfait !** » ria Richter.

«Nous ne te laisserons pas faire sans rien dire ! Tu est seul et nous sommes unis. La fortune est de notre coté.» lui envoya Merlin, soudain animé d'une force sans nom.

« **Seul ? Je ne pense pas.** » lui répondit l'ennemi en levant son bras.

En un instant, tous ceux qui avait perdu la vie durant la guerre émergèrent du sol : Toémer, Béloé, Metal Knight, le chef siau, Nydune, Luzei, Rixam, Tarhlaw et une armée de soldats spectraux.

«Père, Mère...» fut les seules choses qu'Aiden put dire en voyant la scène.

«Capitaine...» dirent de concert Alex et Taine.

«Chef...» murmura William.

«Reprenez-vous. Ils ne sont pas réels, ce sont des spectres, des illusions ! C'est son but de nous déstabiliser avec ce genre de coup-bas ! Il faut rester forts !» dit Aiden en ayant repris ses esprits.

«Oui ! Nous nous battrons jusqu'à la fin et rien ne monde ne pourra nous arrêter !» répondirent en chœur les rebelles.

« **Alors, vous décidez de jeter vos vies dans les flammes du désespoir et de la souffrance ? Comme vous voudrez, je vous attend !** » dit Richter en faisant s'élever un mur de flammes bleues autour du trône sur lequel il s'était assis.

Les rebelles s'apprêtaient à partir au combat quand ils eurent une réalisation : Ils n'avaient plus de stratège pour les guider.

Tous se tournèrent vers Aiden, le seul qui n'avait pas perdu la face.

«J'ai appris de lui. Je m'occupe la stratégie.» déclara t-il.

«Je m'occupe des Toémers moi-même. Alex et Taine, sur Metal Knight. William et les archers s'occuperont du chef siau. Pitabet, Lucas, Ben, vous descendait Nydune. Sophie, Natasha, Doumlauce, Conor et Merlin, je vous laisse Tarhlaw. David, Simon, Dyls, Frolence et Joseph, vous abattait Luzei. Les mages, Rixam est tout à vous. Un soigneur dans chaque groupe. Le reste, vous éliminait le menu fretin. Dès que les groupe affrontant un ennemi spécial ont fini, ils rejoindrons le groupe principale. Pour finir, les bardes, lâchez vous sur le son. Vous avez tout compris ?» ordonna Aiden en regardant le groupe.

Tous firent oui de la tête et le combat démarra.

Aiden fit une attaque circulaire pour dégager les soldats sur le chemin entre lui et les spectres de ses parents.

«Je dois dire que vous êtes plutôt bien refaits.» se moqua Aiden en regardant le duo.

«Mon fils, tu as tant grandi. Tu me rend fier d'être ton père.» lui répondit son «père».

«L'attendrissement marchera pas sur moi, je vois clair dans ce petit jeu.» répondit Aiden en gardant son air fier.

Les spectres abandonnèrent toute forme de politesse et attaquèrent Aiden sans relâche.

Il réussit à parer les attaques sans réelles difficultés.

«C'est évident que vous n'êtes que des copies. Mes parents étaient bien plus forts que vous.» conclu Aiden en tranchant le duo d'une seule frappe.

«Pathétique.» dit t-il simplement alors qu'il partait rejoindre le coup qui combattait les soldats.

«Le capitaine est toujours fidèle à lui même, pas vrai ?» questionna rhétoriquement Alex en direction de Taine.

«Oui. Il est toujours aussi fort que dans mes souvenirs.» répondit ce dernier en parant une frappe de la part de l'ennemi.

Les deux chevaliers commençaient à perdre espoir quand ils virent Aiden pourfendre en toute simplicité des hordes d'ennemis au loin.

Le courage de leur meneur remit les leurs en état et ils repartirent à l'attaque.

Bientôt, les deux chevaliers firent une attaque synchronisée pour vaincre l'épaisse cuirasse de leur opposant.

Alors que l'ennemi qu'ils venaient de vaincre disparaissait dans le vent, il partirent rejoindre la force principale.

«Je n'arrive pas à y croire...Vous revoir dans de telles circonstances...» soupira William en faisant face au chef de sa tribu.

«Pas le temps d'être sentimentale, mon pote.» dit Grégoire pour ramener son allié à ses esprits.

William se tourna vers l'archer et lui répondit d'un signe de tête.

Les archers montèrent sur le pégase de Maxence et partirent canarder l'opposant.

Ce dernier renvoyait les flèches avec de puissantes bourrasques de vent, faisant plusieurs fois peur au groupe.

William se transforma sans un mot et s'occupa de distraire la bête.

Les archers profitèrent de l'occasion pour abattre la créature.

Cette dernière s'écrasa sur le sol, affaiblie mais vivante.

Maxence sortit sa lance et exécuta la bête.

Cette dernière reprit sa forme «humaine» avant de disparaître.

«Parle d'une épreuve ! Elle est beaucoup trop forte !» se plaignit Ben, blessé au bras dominant.

«C'est juste un bon joueur, il suffit de trouver sa faiblesse et on pourra le vaincre.» dit Pitabet.

La figure de Nydune continua à fixer le trio de hacheurs.

Voyant que Ben était blessé et que Pitabet et Lucas parlaient de comment trouver son point faible, le regard de Nydune divagua jusqu'à trouver Tarhlaw.

L'ombre de la capitaine sembla se stopper un instant en le voyant, comme si elle voyait son âme sœur de l'autre coté de la pièce.

C'est à ce moment que les trois se jetèrent sur elle pour lui infliger une sévère attaque.

L'ombre ne résista pas longtemps et s'écroula dans ce qui sonnait comme un hurlement plaintif.

Les mages affrontaient sans peine Rixam, dont le style de combat était toujours aussi imprécis et ouvert au attaques.

Il fallut un temps ridiculement court pour en finir avec l'ombre du berserker.

La dernière équipe d'assaut s'occupait de Tarhlaw.

Alors que l'équipe venait juste de le vaincre, l'ombre semblait avoir un tout autre style de combat.

Les épéistes eurent du mal à vaincre les puissantes et pourtant rapides frappes d'arme de l'ancien empereur.

Tous étaient essoufflés et épuisés du combat.

Tarhlaw le remarqua et engagea une frappe monstrueusement puissante sur le groupe.

Ils n'avaient pas le temps d'esquiver.

C'est alors qu'Aiden s'interposa pour stopper la hache.

Les autres en profitèrent pour éliminer Tarhlaw.

Au moment où Tarhlaw tomba, le mur de flamme qui protégeait Richter disparut.

« **Peut-être vous ai-je pris trop à la légère. Venez, si vous êtes assez inconscient pour cela.** » dit Richter sans même bouger du trône.

Aiden décida d'y aller seul, laissant les autres pour éliminer le flot sans fin de soldats.

« **Je vois que tu es venu seul, tu dois vraiment croire en toi pour faire une chose pareille.** » provoqua Richter.

«Je me fout de ce que tu as à dire. Rend moi Atem ou subis en les conséquences.» dit Aiden, droit au but.

« **Tu ne perd pas de temps. Comme toujours. Viens, tu sera le premier à mourir.** » répondit Richter.

Le mage se leva du trône et lança un sort en direction du sol.

Soudainement, le monde autour d'eux disparut.

« **Voilà qui fera une bien meilleure arène que cette salle du trône.** » déclara Richter en chargeant un sort dans sa main.

«Comme tu voudras. L'endroit m'importe peu.» lui répondit froidement Aiden.

Richter arbora un sourire et engagea les hostilités.

Aiden para les éclairs et autre boules de feu que Richter lui envoyait.

Mais alors qu'il trouva une fenêtre pour attaquer son opposant, ce dernier stoppa la frappe avec Pender.

Le combat continua pendant un log moment.

Aucune des deux adversaires n'arrivait à prendre le dessus sur l'autre.

Mais après un moment, Richter sembla souffrir d'un coup dans la poitrine et l'espace qu'il avait crée s'effondra.

Après cela, sa force sembla diminuer constamment durant l'échange.

Bientôt, Richter se trouva fatigué du combat, il lança alors Pender comme un javelot sur Aiden dans un mouvement désespéré.

Aiden, encore en forme, arrêta l'arme en plein vol.

« **Comment peut-tu encore être en état ?! Cela fait une éternité que l'on se bat.** » demanda Richter, paniqué.

«J'ai quelque chose que l'on appelle «un but», celui de retrouver le compagnon que tu m'as prit.» lui répondit Aiden.

« **Je n'est rien pris à personne ! Cet «Atem» était faux, JE suis le véritable possesseur de ce corps. IL me la voler ! Pas l'inverse !** » s'énerva Richter.

«Je n'est rien à carrer de ton passé tragique et je ne suis même pas intéresser sur ce qu'est ton but. Rends le moi, et aucun mal ne sera fait.» lui dit Aiden d'un ton sévère.

« **Je refuse ! Des décennies que j'étais coincé dans sa tête ! Je suis libre et rien ne me volera ma nouvelle liberté !** » hurla Richter en se relevant et en lançant une lance de Thoron en direction du jeune empereur.

La lance ne parcourut même pas assez de distance pour atteindre Aiden.

Ce dernier s'approcha de Richter et lui prit Pender.

«Atem n'est peut-être plus là, mais je peux faire nos deux parts !» cria Aiden en tranchant son ennemi avec les deux épées.

Les lames entaillèrent violemment le corps du stratège, qui s'écroula au sol, s'appuyant sur le trône pour ne pas s'étaler complètement au sol.

« **Non...échouer...si près du but...je n'avais qu'à tous vous tuer...prendre vos forces...et créer un nouveau monde...à mon image...** » articula le mage entre ses toussotements et gémissements douloureux.

Aiden regarda Richter d'un air de jugement.

Son ennemi toussa encore quelques fois son sang avant de s'éteindre, presque paisiblement, laissant place à l'esprit d'Atem.

En voyant ses yeux reprendre leurs couleur brune sombre d'origine, Aiden accouru auprès de son ami.

* * *

 _Veillez mettre «Id (Sorrow)» en fond_

* * *

«Atem, je suis désolé…» commença Aiden.

«Tu n'avais pas le choix, c'était ça ou mourir. Je ne t'en veux pas, je te suis même très reconnaissant d'avoir détruit le menace que j'étais.» le coupa Atem, lui parlant d'une voix faible et éteinte.

Le mage se mit à émettre un petit rire nerveux quand le bout de ses doigts commença à disparaître.

«C'est...C'est quoi ça !?» cria Aiden, paniqué.

«Une des lois de la magie décrites par Nicolayï :

 _Il a était prouvé que les êtres faits de magie, les humains à l'âme puissante ainsi que les puissants mages qui possèdent plusieurs esprit en leurs sein ne meurent pas de manière conventionnelle quand l'esprit originel est tué. En effet, ils disparaissent comme effacés au lieu de simplement mourir d'un coup. Le processus n'est pas douloureux mais provoque un mal-être chez la victime, qui est encore consciente quand cela arrive. Des brides de l'esprit habitant le corps durant sa disparation peuvent subsister en fonction de la puissance dudit esprit. Aucune interaction avec les brides n'ont étés rendues possible pour l'instant.»_ expliqua Atem.

«Alors c'en est fini de toi…?» questionna rhétoriquement son ami.

«Oui mais...mais je ne regrette rien, tout ces moments qu'on a partagé au sein de la rébellion, ils me font mourir en homme heureux et comblé. Je ne peux que te souhaiter de la chance et du succès pour ton règne, j'aurais aimé t'assister mais...J'ai du mal à croire que je pourrais t'aider dans l'état où je vais être.» plaisanta t-il de ses dernières forces.

«Non, non, je ne peux pas accepter ça ! Il y a forcement un moyen de te sauver et je vais le trouver !» cria Aiden d'un ton déchiré.

«Arrête ! Je...je suis très bien comme ça, je savais très bien que je pouvais mourir en rejoignant la rébellion. Je savais que je n'allais pas voir la fin de l'histoire, j'en été bien conscient et je suis fier d'avoir pu t'épauler dans ta quête aussi loin et aussi longtemps.» lui dit le jeune mourant tendit que son corps disparaissait peu à peu.

Son compagnon ne répondit pas, noyé dans les larmes qui perlaient sous ses yeux.

Le corps d'Atem commença à disparaître plus rapidement, se rapprochant rapidement de sa tête.

«Adieu, Partenaire. Puissions-nous nous revoir...Dans une vie meilleure...» prononça Atem, la voix pleine de larmes, un sourire au lèvres, avant que son corps ne se désagrège entièrement.

Il ne restait à sa place qu'une sorte d'air épais, semblant briller parfois d'une faible lueur jaune.

«Non, non, pas toi aussi...Pas toi ! Atem, Atem s'il te plaît, reviens, ne me laisse pas...Atem...ATEM !» hurla le jeune empereur d'une voix brisée et pleine de désespoir, en s'écroulant au sol et le frappant du poing si fort que ce dernier se cassait.

«Pourquoi ? Pourquoi...Je n'est pas pu te sauver, j'ai échoué...échoué...» pleura Aiden, au plus bas.

«Espèce d'idiot...Mourir d'une manière si théâtrale...» enchaîna Dyls, déchiré, avec un sourire faux aux lèvres.

«Maître ! Non...Nous nous sommes à peine connu...» désespérera Mate.

«Grand frère ! Reviens tout de suite ! T'as...T'as pas le droit de me laisser toute seule !» hurla Élise à travers la pièce, des torrents de larmes s'écoulant de ses pauvres yeux bleus.

Aiden se leva et prit l'air le plus sérieux qu'il pu.

«Atem, stratège et membre fondateur de la rébellion mais aussi...mon plus grand ami...Sache que peut importe où tu te trouve en ce moment, ton nom sera gravé dans l'Histoire !» cria t-il, plein de tristesse et de motivation.

«Atem, pour ceux à qui tu tenais plus que tout, tu as fait l'ultime sacrifice pour nous. Atem, pour la paix, tu as décidé de nous quitter. Ton nom et ton histoire seront gravés dans les contes et les légendes du monde entier. Adieu, et repose en paix, sachant que ton continent est désormais libéré. May we meet again, in a better life...» récita Nicolayï, la voix brisée par ses émotions.

Tout les rebelles firent un signe d'adieu en direction du ciel, la nouvelle demeure de leur stratège.

Aiden ne put contenir son émotions en voyant les rebelles et ses yeux pleurèrent des cascades de larmes, tachant le tapis rouge et violet du trône. D'après la légende, elles ne séchèrent jamais.

Son meilleur ami était parti et il ne reviendrait plus jamais.

Ses pleurs et ses hurlements restèrent à jamais gravé dans les murs de la salle du trône.

* * *

 _Faite maintenant tourner «Undertale»_

* * *

Ce jour marqua la fin de la guerre entre l'empire et la rébellion, une guerre sanglante qui fit couler des litres de sang et de larmes dans tout Mahiram, une guerre qui prit de nombreuses vies d'êtres aimés, une guerre qui avait réduit un monde à néant, une guerre qui avait tout prit.

Aiden jura solennellement sur la tombe de ses parents et sur celle d'Atem qu'il ferait tout pour rendre la paix à Mahiram et empêcher une autre guerre fratricide sur son continent.

Son règne fut un règne de paix comme Mahiram n'en avait jamais connu.

Il passa sa vie à aider le peuple, reconstruire les villes, les villages et les bâtiments écrasés par la guerre et à aimer son peuple.

Il mourut vieux et célibataire, malgré les tentatives d'assassinat et les adoratrices, entouré des ses proches et de ses plus loyaux sujets.

Ses derniers mots furent : «Au revoir, je pars retrouver ceux que j'avais laissé.».

Il devint une légende dans le monde entier, un modèle de gouvernement ainsi que le dieu d'une nouvelle religion.

Il fit officiellement de Daien, d'on le vrai nom se révéla être Christophe, son fils et héritier légitime sur le trône.

C'est ainsi que l'histoire de la guerre entre l'empire et les rebelles se termina, sur un monde libéré et paisible, pas un monde crée par un homme seul mais un monde crée par une équipe soudée, une équipe dont chaque membre figura dans les livres d'histoire du monde entier pour toujours.


	32. Destins

_L'histoire de FER est terminée mais il reste encore un petit truc avant la fin : le destin des personnages ! Comme dans un vrai jeu FE, je vous raconte ce que sont devenu les héros de notre histoire._

* * *

 _Veillez lancer «Undertale» pour plus d'immersion dans ce chapitre._

* * *

Atem _Stratège Pessimiste_ : Atem ne regretta jamais d'être mort pour Aiden. Il passa toute son après-vie à veiller sur lui, depuis la salle du trône où il avait décidé de rester. Ironiquement, il ne fut jamais plus heureux que comme ça.

Aiden _Empereur_ _Rebelle_ : Aiden devint l'empereur de Mahiram et le changea en un havre de paix. Il devint un dieu vivant pour certains et le plus grand des héros pour d'autre mais il ne laissa personne indifférent. Son règne marqua la fin de la guerre, du racisme, des préjugés et de la tyrannie dans le monde entier pendant plusieurs décennies.

Dyls _Pégase Cloné_ : N'ayant plus personne à servir après la mort d'Atem, Dyls forma une escadron de chevaliers pégases et en pris la tête. Il revint tout les ans sur la tombe de son ancien lige , le jour de sa mort, et y déposait un bouquet de fleurs jaunes accompagné d'un petit mot, généralement une citation d'une œuvre de Nicolayï.

Merlin _Servant Sincère_ : Merlin continua de servir Aiden comme chancelier durant toute sa vie. Certains disent ne jamais l'avoir vu dormir depuis. Il devint un exemple pour tout les majordome du continent de par son calme et sa concentration sans failles.

Grégoire _Tireur Frimeur_ : La mort d'Atem changea profondément Grégoire, il devint un homme honnête, sérieux et travailleur et servit l'empire d'Aiden comme général archer, le meilleur de tous et de loin, mais ne s'en vanta jamais.

Lucas _Force Verte_ : Lucas, avec l'aide de ses amis Sophie et David, créa le nouveau trio triangle, qui devint un des plus puissant escadron de l'armée impériale. Lucas finit par accepter son rôle, comme celui qui tenait la chandelle de David et Sophie.

David _Force Bleu_ : David se maria officiellement avec Sophie le jour même où la guerre se termina. Il s'allia avec son ami Lucas pour créer le nouveau trio triangle. Il vit une existence heureuse depuis.

Sophie _Force Rouge_ : Sophie se maria avec David et vécu heureuse et comblée jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, dépensés sur le champs de bataille au cotés du nouveau trio triangle. Certains disent qu'elle cache encore sa vraie force.

Wilfried _Mage déprimé_ : Après la fin de la guerre, Wilfried disparut mystérieusement de la civilisation. Certains racontent qu'il est mort peu après et d'autres qu'il n'était pas réel.

Alex _Chevalier Apeuré_ : Alex devint un grand général et fut vu comme le véritable successeur de Metal Knight en battant son record d'haltérophilie plusieurs fois en quelques années. Sa timidité et sa peur constante l'abandonnèrent enfin et il devint un homme épanoui.

Nicolayï _Légende Savante_ : Nicolayï alla prier sur la tombe d'Atem avant de repartir chez lui, où il écrivit l'histoire vraie de la rébellion. Il décida ensuite de prendre sa retraite, fatigué par la guerre. Nul ne sais se qu'il advint de lui ensuite.

Luck _Volant charmant_ : Luck ne trouva jamais l'amour auprès des femmes, mais le trouva auprès de son compagnon Yvain. Ils se marièrent et devinrent des symboles de la liberté du nouveau Mahiram. Luck ne fit jamais plus heureux.

Yvain _Cavalier Muet_ : Yvain finit par avouer ses sentiments à Luck et se maria avec lui. Il devint un véritable moulin à paroles après s'être engagé. Yvain devint le symbole de la liberté de cœur dans le monde entier.

Melog _Homme d'Argile_ : Melog devint, à la surprise générale, un ministre extrêmement compétent et fiable. Il est l'une des figures du mouvement anti-racisme porté par l'empire. Il devint ensuite celui que l'on nomme «Le façonneur», celui qui créa tout les autres golems.

William _Siaue_ _Guerrier_ : William rentra au monts et, aidé par l'empire, reconstruisit tout ce que l'ancien régime avait rasé. En remerciement, il offrit au hommes le savoir des siaux, les faisant atteindre un nouveau stade de savoir et de culture.

Feddra _Jeune Dragonne_ : Feddra retourna dans son petit village et y vécu une vie paisible. Elle devint la déesse des locaux malgré elle, mais ne s'en plaignit pas.

Thomas _Moine Azuré_ : Thomas quitta le clergé et partit en pèlerinage autour du monde. On dit que ceux qui l'ont croisé en sont ressortit différents. Certains disent qu'il voyage toujours, d'autres qu'il s'est installé dans un autre pays.

Maxence _Archer Affamé_ : Maxence rejoignit l'église de Fugeim et se maria avec Clarine sous sa bénédiction. Il devint étonnamment raisonnable sur la nourriture après son mariage, nul ne sais pourquoi.

Lucy Sœur _Pêcheuse_ : Lucy continua à expier ses péchés auprès de l'église de Méjanas puis finit par en partir pour s'installer définitivement avec son amant, Conor. Nul ne sait ce qu'il est advenu d'eux ensuite.

Élise Sœur _Innocente_ : Élise fut traumatisée par la mort de son frère et devint en conséquence l'une des plus puissantes mages noires jamais vue. Elle fut cependant sauvée de la dépression totale par sa meilleure amie Clarine, qui la fit rejoindre l'église de Fugeim, où elle coula des jours plus ou moins heureux.

Ano _Tueur D'Ailleurs_ : Ano disparut après l'ascension d'Aiden au pouvoir. Certains croient farouchement qu'il a put retourner dans son monde d'origine, d'autres qu'il cherche encore et toujours, et encore d'autres croient qu'il est revenu à la réalité. Personne ne sais qui des trois groupes a raison.

Joseph _Guerrier Étranger_ :Joseph décida de rester en Mahiram le temps que son pays se rétablisse, il y retourna ensuite en y apportant la politique d'Aiden. Il fut directement promu comme leader suprême de Malleagne. Au final, il réussit à étendre sa politique sur tout son continent.

Ben _Grande Verte_ : Ben, fort de son succès dans la recherches des armes originels, reparti immédiatement à l'aventure. Il a depuis disparu de l'Histoire…

Simon _Grande Bleu_ : Simon prit sa retraite guerrière et confia sa précieuse lance à David, avant de partir couler des jours heureux sur une petite île, financée par sa part des trésors.

Natasha _Grande Rouge_ : Natasha n'eut pas le courage de suivre encore une fois Ben dans ses péripéties et devint la nouvelle capitaine de la garde de l'empire. Elle reprit la lance de Nydune et la fit forgée en épée.

Taine _Gentil Géant_ : Taine fut longtemps en compétition avec Alex pour le titre du nouveaux Metal Knight mais s'avoua finalement vaincu. Il devint son lieutenant et second malgré tout.

Ken _Prêtre Aimant_ : Ken continua de servir l'église de Méjanas jusqu'à sa mort. Il est devenu dans la tête des gens la personne qui, à elle seule, sauva l'église de Méjanas de celle de Fugeim.

Frolence _Pégase Aimante_ : Frolence continua d'aimer son mari, Ken, pour toujours. Elle eu la chance de mourir de vieillesse le même jour que son amant, une preuve suffisante pour faire affirmer au monde entier que Méjanas existe bien et est un dieu plein d'amour et de compassion.

Mate _Petit Atem_ : Mate, grâce aux enseignements de feu son idole, devint un encore meilleur stratège que lui mais ne se résigna jamais à l'accepter. Il décida de servir Aiden comme nouveau stratège officiel, remplissant un peu le vide qu'Atem avait laisser dans son cœur.

Daien _Petit Aiden_ : Daien devint officiellement le fils et successeur d'Aiden au pouvoir. Il s'entraîna énormément avec son nouveau père jusqu'à devenir le plus puissant des guerriers mahiriens.

Loki _Nouveau Messie_ : Loki réussit à étendre un petit peu la religion de Fugeim mais jamais à l'imposer sur Mahiram. Il partit donc avec tout ses fidèles de continent en continent pour reprendre sa «foi véritable» sans jamais y arriver.

Mijoqui _Rêveur Insouciant_ : Mijoqui retourna dans son petit village et le fit reconstruire avec l'aide de l'empire. Ce village devint l'un des plus beau du continent et Mijoqui en devint le maire. Il vit depuis une existence paisible.

Roham _Vieux Vétéran_ : Roham prit congé de la rébellion dés que la guerre se termina. On le retrouva mort devant la porte principale du palais peu après. Nul ne sais comment cela est arrivé mais beaucoup pense qu'il est partit de son plein gré.

Clarine _Jeune Soigneuse_ : Clarine trouva étonnamment l'amour sur le champ de bataille en la personne de Maxence. Ils se marièrent sous l'égide de Fugeim et vécurent heureux. Clarine devint une véritable goinfre après son mariage, prenant la place de son mari.

Nats _Magicien Divin_ : Nats perdit la vie en protégeant Aiden de Richter. Son âme ne trouva jamais le repos, causant un oubli général de son existence dans l'esprit de tout ceux qui l'avait connu.

Pitabet _Pirate de Combat_ : Pitabet rentra chez lui comme si de rien n'était après que la guerre se soit fini. Il devint le fondateur de la nouvelle rébellion quand Aiden annonça que Mahiram deviendrait un continent pacifiste mais fut écrasé le lendemain même car étant le seul membre.

Doumlauce _Épée Perchée_ : Doumlauce s'engagea dans l'armée impériale et lutta pour devenir le meilleur de tout les soldats mais fut toujours tenu en échec par Dyls, Merlin, Alex et le trio triangle mais il n'abandonna jamais son rêve d'être le meilleur.

Conor _Héro des Cœurs_ : Conor quitta l'armée pour se dédier exclusivement à sa fiancé, Lucy. Il partirent en lune de miel et y restèrent pour toujours.

Henriette _Duchesse du Monde_ : Henriette se vit offrir un peu de terrain dans les terres impériales et s'y installa. Elle réussit on ne sait comment à s'attirer de nombreux fidèles et adorateurs, faisant officiellement d'elle la plus grande noble de Mahiram, aux grand dam de tout ses anciens compagnons…

Elsa _Noble Hautaine_ : Elsa repartit vers son duché et reprit sa vie normale mais certains racontent que l'on peut parfois apercevoir une ombre féminine aux longs cheveux s'entraîner avec les soldats impériaux de temps en temps…

Vince _Voleur Repenti_ : Vince décida de ne pas faire reconstruire son village et devint espion pour l'empire à la place. On peut parfois le voir perdu dans ses pensée, regardant le ciel, où sa famille se trouve maintenant…

Harry _Second Acharné_ : Harry fit reconstruire son village mais n'y resta pas, préférant servir l'empire. Il abandonna également la cavalerie et devint un assassin en suivant le modèle de son compagnon Vince. Lui et Vince devinrent un duo exceptionnel au sein des armées impériales.

Mike _Honnête Malandrin_ : Mike reprit la vie civile après l'ascension d'Aiden au pouvoir. Il ne fit plus parler de lui jusqu'au jour où il eu le malchance de cambrioler l'auberge où restait Natasha. Il croupit depuis dans les cachots du nouvel empire...

* * *

 _Voilà, Rébellion est vraiment fini. C'est un étrange sentiment d'avoir fini son œuvre. L'esprit de rébellion vivra cependant encore, car je compte faire des «DLCs» pour l'histoire, raconter la guerre d'unification, des scènes courtes de la vie après la guerre, le détails des passés des rebelles, etc._

 _Si vous avez une idée ou une envie particulière pour un DLC, faites le moi savoir dans les commentaires ou en MP._

 _Sur ce, au revoir et à une prochaine fanfic._

 _Signé, Atem/Le Temmie Gameur, votre (in)fidèle serviteur._


	33. DLC 1 Part 1: Le Garçon au Deux Esprits

C'est une histoire qui s'est déroulé il y a bien longtemps…

 _ **Pack de DLCs 1 : «Les Histoires Perdues»**_

 _ **Première Partie :**_

 _ **Le Garçon au Deux Esprits**_

Il y a _*§%$_ années de cela, le 5 Revir 9 _§?_ , un garçon du nom de Richter naissait de l'union douteux du général Alfons Rixam et d'une femme innocente dans le petit et paisible village de Gimaldo.

Ses parents n'avaient pas réussi à se mettre d'accord sur comment l'élever.

Son père voulait en faire un «rude gaillard» pour qu'il lui succède comme général berserker dans l'armée impériale.

Sa mère voulait simplement qu'il vive comme il l'entendait et devienne ce que son cœur lui disait d'être.

Après de nombreux et longs arguments ainsi que quelques coups fourrés, le père devint celui qui éduquerait l'enfant comme il le désirait.

Il éleva son fils dans le seul et unique but que celui-ci lui serve à un moment donné.

Durant 5 ans, Rixam éleva Richter à la dure, poussant l'esprit et les sens du petit garçon dans leurs derniers retranchements.

L'esprit du jeune garçon commença à croire en les paroles de son père et devint plus malfaisant en conséquence.

Il commença par apprendre à tuer de sang froid en massacrant les lapins et les hiboux de la forêt.

Puis à voler sur les étales des marchands.

Ensuite, à savoir mentir sans prendre la face et savoir désamorcer un débat en imposant son point de vue au dessus de celui des autres.

Enfin, son père tenta de lui faire comprendre «les joies et les bienfaits» du plaisir charnel, même si lui seul était d'accord.

Cette partie fut la seule qui échoua.

Vint un point où Rixam n'avait même plus besoin de faire le travail, son fils cherchait naturellement à apprendre les «arts» de son paternel.

L'enfant finit par développer la même mégalomanie que celle qui animé son père.

Sa mère, même si elle le voulait plus que tout au monde, n'avait pas le pouvoir de riposter pour arrêter son mari de faire ces terribles choses à sa progéniture.

Elle savait que si elle s'interposer, elle ne recevrait que des bleus et des blessures.

Alors, même si l'idée lui était insupportable, elle devait se faire petite pour assurer sa propre survie.

Puis un jour, comme vous le savez bien, Rixam est parti, laissant l'enfant et sa mère seuls.

Cette dernière était enceinte et pouvais accoucher d'un jour à l'autre.

Elle réussit à faire naître Élise malgré tout.

C'est avec la venue de ce second enfant qu'elle réalisa l'ampleur des dégâts causés par Rixam sur l'esprit et le comportement de Richter.

Ce dernier tentait d'apprendre à la nouvelle-née les mêmes choses que ce que son père lui avait appris et n'hésitait pas une seule seconde à la gifler pour la faire taire.

La mère se démena alors corps et âme à changer son fils.

Petit à petit, le mal que son père lui avait inculqué commençait à laisser place à de la bonté, de l'affection, de l'humour et bien d'autre choses.

Elle ne supportait plus d'entendre le nom «Richter», il lui rappelait Rixam et toute les choses qu'il avait faite pour changer son garçon en servant et en crapule, elle décida donc de l'appeler «Atem», le nom d'un héro d'une série de roman que son fils avait commencer à lire à grande vitesse depuis son changement, la série des «Emblème Enflammé» du légendaire savant et romancier Nicolayï.

Ce héro était un professeur dans une prestigieuse académie et possédait une force et un talent inné insoupçonné de tous exceptée une personne qui semblait tout savoir.

Elle s'était dit que le nom collait parfaitement avec la personnalité et les caractéristiques de son enfant.

À compter de ce jour, Richter n'existait plus et Atem était né pour le remplacer.

Mais ce que la mère du garçon avait prit pour un simple retour dans le droit chemin était en réalité une affaire bien plus épineuse.

L'esprit de Richter n'avait pas été réécrit mais intégralement interchangé avec un tout nouveau.

C'est depuis cette époque que Atem et Richter partagèrent le même corps, l'un ayant le contrôle totale et ignorant l'histoire et un tentant désespérément de reprendre le dessus sur le corps qu'il considérait comme le sien légitimement.

Atem ne sut rien de la présence de Richter, de tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant qu'il était Richter ainsi que toute les histoires entourant son père.

Tout ce qu'il savait de son géniteur était qu'il était parti de la maison quand Atem était encore très jeune, qu'il était une mauvaise personne et qu'il serait mieux pour tout le monde qu'on ne le revoit plus jamais.

Atem vécu donc comme si de rien n'était et la vie reprit un court calme et paisible pour tout le monde.

Enfin...Jusqu'au début de notre histoire, en tout cas...

* * *

 _Voilà un exemple type de ce à quoi ressemblera un des DLCs. Dites-moi en commentaire si vous avez envie de quelque chose d'autre en particulier._


	34. DLC 2 Cas N1 : Pégases

Mijoqui : Si Atem ne parait pas surpris mais il l'est comme n'importe qui de sensé le serait en découvrant quelque chose comme Richter dans son cerveau.

* * *

 _Ce DLC à été écrit de manière totalement malencontreuse. Je m'ennuyais un peu pendant mon boulot alors j'ai commencé à écrire ça en partant d'une des idées stupides qui apparaissent sous la douche, en voici le résultat !_

* * *

 ** _Pack de DLCs 2 : "Le Savoir Des Sages"_**

 ** _Premier cas_** ** _d'étude :_**

 _Grand Almanach Mahirien_

 _Par Nicolayï Ledesma_

 _Pégases_

Commençons par briser un mythe : les pégases et les chevaux n'ont rien en commun en dehors de l'apparence physique.

Autre mythe qu'il est nécessaire de démolir : les pégases noirs ne sont pas des erreurs génétiques et méritent autant de reconnaissance que leurs compères blancs.

Commençons par parler des pégases dits «réguliers», les pégases blancs, nom scientifique jusqu'à très récemment _«Pégasus»_ , ils furent renommés en _«Pégasus Immaculus»_ depuis la séparation des pégases noirs et blancs en terme biologiques.

Les _Pégasus Immaculus_ existent depuis des temps immémoriaux, plus lointains encore que l'arrivé du héro Mahir sur la _«Pangea Mahira»_ qui deviendra ensuite notre beau continent de Mahiram.

Les pégases blancs sont des créatures à l'histoire et au descendances troubles et fort peu connus.

De plus, le peu d'informations que l'on possède sur eux change selon la source : l'Église vous dira qu'ils sont les chevaux de Méjanas dont un couple à décider de descendre sur notre monde, les gens simples vous dirons que ce sont de simples chevaux ayant décidé de se laisser pousser des ailes, les complotistes vous dirons que les chevaux avaient des ailes depuis toujours et les déploie seulement maintenant dans le but de conquérir le monde et enfin, les savants vous expliquerons qu'il s'agit d'une espèce n'ayant aucun lien avec les équidés.

Libre à vous de choisir quelle version est la bonne.

Les _Pégasus Immaculus_ sont des créatures très sélectives vis-à-vis de quelles créatures ont le droits de les approcher, par peur ou par dégoût.

En effet, très peu d'êtres vivants sont acceptés par les pégases blancs.

On notera également que si ils rebutent nombre de créatures, ils s'attachent très vite au quelques élus.

Par chance, les femmes humaines font partie du cercle très fermé des personnes acceptées par les _Pégasus Immaculus_.

Mais il y a certaines conditions à remplir : la femme en question doit avoir le cœur pur et n'avoir jamais connu le péché.

C'est en apprenant ce détail que l'Église s'est approprié l'animal dans ses textes sacrés.

Personne n'a jamais vu de ses propres yeux deux _Pégasus Immaculus_ se reproduire, ce qui est un grand obstacles dans l'apprentissage de leurs mœurs et mode de vie à l'état sauvage, mais il est certain que ces animaux le font, au vue des quantités incroyables qui se trouvent dans nos élevages et dans la nature de nos plaines.

Les _Pégasus Immaculus_ peuvent vivre jusqu'à plus de 30 ans si ils sont bien entretenus, en faisant de précieux compagnons pour les personnes solitaires.

C'est à partir de cette caractéristique que la noblesse d'antan prit la décision de toujours offrir un jeune pégase blanc à la mariée, à la fois pour tester sa pureté mais aussi pour mettre à l'épreuve son instinct maternel.

La tradition s'est depuis perdu dans le temps mais elle demeure encore dans quelques maisons nobles, notamment celles se trouvant dans la terre impériale.

Mais des pégases blancs vinrent leurs mal-aimés confrères sombre, les pégases noirs, nom scientifique _«Pégasus Obscura»_. Les _Pégasus Obscura_ ont depuis toujours étaient considérés comme des anomalies, des erreurs, des blasphèmes, des créatures maudites qu'il est nécessaire d'exterminer avant qu'elles n'infectent les autres de leur couleur sombre et de leur ouverture d'esprit.

En effet, les pégases noirs sont bien moins sélectifs concernant leur entourage, en faisant de parfaites montures pour les hommes.

Malheureusement, de par leur réputation terrible, trop peu d'élevages les conservent assez longtemps pour qu'ils soit utilisé efficacement. C'est pour cela que certains commerces ou personnes ont pu fondé un marché plus que florissant dans la vente des _Pégasus Obscura_ , dont la rareté explique le prix élevé.

Pendant longtemps, les pégases noirs ont été considéré comme les rejetons indignes des beaux et majestueux pégases blancs, mais la science a récemment changer la donne en reconnaissant les pégases noirs comme une espèce à part, leur donnant au passage un nom scientifique, _«Pégasus Obscura»_.

Cette décision à secouer le monde scientifique ainsi que l'opinion publique sur la question des pégases noirs et de leur valeur comparée à leurs confrères blancs.

Résultat : le corps scientifique et le peuple à accepter la présence des _Pégasus Obscura_ , le seul problème est que le marché de leur vente a perdu beaucoup de sa valeur avec les élevages décidant désormais de garder les pégases noirs.

Évidemment, les raisons d'avoir séparer les espèces ne manquent pas mais la plus importante est celle du plan biologique, même si elles peuvent parfois être discrètes :

Les _Pégasus Immaculus_ ont une espérance de vie d'environ 30 ans, sont très fertiles, sont très fermés d'esprits sur beaucoup de sujets et ont une concentration de femelles s'élevant à plus de 65 %.

Alors que les _Pégasus Obscura_ ont une espérance de vie un peu plus courte d'environ 20 ans, sont peu fertiles voire stériles (ce qui explique leur rareté), sont très ouverts d'esprits (une caractéristiques que l'on pense venue de leur discrimination par les autres autres espèces, notamment les Hommes) et possède une étonnant concentration de mâles, frôlant les 70%.

On voit avec ses comparaisons que même si elles semblent similaires, elles ont nombre de différences, les rendant dignes d'être séparés et vues comme des espèces différentes.

Ayant moi même était membre du conseil qui prit cette décision, je peux dire au nom des nombreux autres chercheurs que cette séparation des espèces est un grand pas pour la science, mais que nous sommes encore loin d'avoir fini de changer la face du monde avec nos découvertes.

 _Nicolayï Ledesma_


End file.
